


Walk in Shadows

by Leenden



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Movie Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: Tempest Shadow, the once conqueror, struggles to find her place in Canterlot after trying to take it over. As hard as it is, she finds comfort in her friends Rarity and Twilight Sparkle to help ease the way. Now she has a new job and new friends to help her adjust and Just as things seem to be getting better for her; the nightmares come. These nightmares aren't like any other she's ever had before. No, these nightmares seem to be trying to tell her something in a very very personal way.





	1. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This story was part of a successful NaNoWriMo 2017 Challenge and is completed. I will update as often as I can.  
> In this story the Pony's are Anthropomorphic.  
> This story also has spoilers for the My Little Pony the Movie 2017

_There’s nothing wrong with me, nothing’s changed._ It was a lie but one she’d spent the better part of the summer convincing herself was true. The dull throb from the nub where her horn had once been reminded her of the truth though. The taut, skin over her eye, when she blinked, caused her mind to drift back to that moment; that one moment of idiocy that left her bed ridden for the summer. The moment that left her permanently scarred for life.

“Sweetie,” A comforting voice whispered from behind. “It’s not that bad, you’re making a mountain over a molehill.”

“You don’t understand?” The voice hitched on the lump in her throat.

“Come now, Fizzie, it’s hardly even noticeable. Now go out and play with your friends, mommy has things she has to do.”

The telltale sound of a soft tinking glass on glass followed by the smooth pouring of liquid, her mother was already well on her way to celebrating; celebrating nothing at all. Fizzlepop didn’t turn around, didn’t look back. With a deep swallow, she closed her hand around the handle and stepped out into the brightness of the world.

The sun was shimmering with sweet golden light. It was affixed to the backdrop of cloudless blue. It was warm, warmer than usual for a morning. She was once again glad she wore her skirt without her clingy stockings.

The breeze rustled the trees just beyond her mother’s cottage and the birds sang there beautiful morning tunes. Fizzlepop felt as if they were singing her a triumphant song for overcoming her insecurities. The small wine-colored unicorn took a deep breath that pulled her lips back in a smile. Another song played in her ears now, the song of fillies and colts played just within earshot. From the well, she imagined, before willing her herself to head that way.

The streets were busier than she remembered them being. No doubt the hustle and bustle of the approaching school season brought them to the shopping district. Fillies stopped and tugged at their mothers’ hands when they saw her coming.

It was then, she noticed them looking. At first, it was just glances but then they grew to full-on stares. Their gazes pushed her to move faster towards the square. She could feel them close in behind her as if swallowing her way back home.

Voices started mumbling in muted tones. She heard her name erupting in a tempest of foul things they said in her passing. A shadow of bodies encircled her like a tide upon a wayward rock. The force pushed her back. She gasped and pushed on until she broke free from the crowd.

Her hooves carried her faster than her body could keep up. Without her horn, her balance was naught and she stumbled to keep upright. The diminished vision in her right eye streaked the world in a blur and then she fell. Her knees and hands were scraped on the dirt and rocks, tearing them bloody.

The tune of the birds and the murmuring of the voices slowed and distorted. There was a low whine and the clicking and popping of an old record album played beneath it all. Fizzlepop cried out, her voice slowed and sounding much older and deeper than her age would have permitted.

Slowly she looked up and three children stared back at her. One kept a ball hovered in thin air. It was engulfed by a dull blue light that emanated from his beautiful horn. His brown eyes were opened wide and his mouth hung slacked in dismay.

“Chance,” Fizzlepop reached up and touched her right eye. “Astrid?”

She looked back and forth between them, pulling her hand away. There was a bloody handprint left over her right eye. The sight caused the children to back away. They bumped into another filly that stood behind them. Chance lost control of the ball but this new filly was quick to snatch it before it hit the ground. It rippled the air around them as if they’d been underwater all along.

As the ripples passed over Chance’s beautiful face, it shifted and distorted to a wickedly curved smile. His once soulful eyes; hollowed and glistened with a haunting green glow.

“What’s the matter,” Chance’s guttural tone carved a chunk out of her mind. “Shadow got your horn?”

“What?” She asked; her voice choked in her throat.

“Shadow got your horn.” He shrugged and started laughing.

The other two fillies joined in with the laughter. One of them wiped her haunting eyes in an animated fashion as if she were about to cry from her ruckus laughter. All around her the garbled voice started chanting the words, ‘shadow got your horn’ over and over again. The voices became impossible to block out, even when she covered her ears.

Fizzlepop closed her eyes and started crying. “No, no, no.”

***

Tempest shook her head violently. Her eyes snapped open, tears rolling down her cheeks soaking the old pillow. Something was wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move. Her body felt like dead weight as if she were about to be swallowed up by her despair.

Shuffling, something was coming to get her. She could feel the impending doom like a coming storm. When she tried to scream out, her voice fell dead in her throat.

Her irises shifted around the room desperately, searching for incoming doom but stopped when she saw a shadowy figure sitting in the stool next to her bed. The sight caused her heart to throb so hard, it blocked out all sounds of the world around her.

Twilight Sparkle leaned close from the shadow, her eyes hollow and haunted like those children in her dreams. A crooked smile found its way to her lips as she went to whisper ever so softly. Thick black ooze dripped from the corner of her mouth. When she breathed, there was a low raspy sound that vibrated in her throat.

“What’s the matter, Tempest, shadow got your horn?”

What? She gagged on her own words.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take good care of it.” Twilight melted away into the shadow of the corner once again.

***

Tempest snapped up gripping the sheets of her bed, her chest undulated with her desperate gasps. Once she realized she was safe, she broke down. She thrust the heels of her hands into her eyes in an attempt to stem the tide of emotions but it was no good. They were coming whether she liked it or not.


	2. Life Goes On

The bell rang with a happy tinkling as Tempest stepped through the front door. She’d grown accustom to the singsong tone over the year since she started working at the Scribe Finds Oddity Shop.

Mr. Featherpen had been the only one in all of Canterlot to give her a chance. And Tempest couldn’t rightly blame them for their reactions after the unpleasant incident with the Storm King that almost brought end to Canterlot and the four princesses of Equestria.

Managing to find a place to live and fit in hadn’t been the easiest task she’d undertaken but thanks to the help of Princess Twilight and Rarity; she’d found the courage to face the task head on. At least the ponies of Canterlot were no longer hostile towards her. Most have even stopped throwing fruit at her passing. Still, the occasional profane phrase would be uttered but sticks and stones, as they say.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Mr. Feather pen.” Tempest announced.

The old brown earth pony, behind the counter, looked up from his newspaper. His gray eyes found her before she could inch her way around the cluttered front shelves of the shop.

“How dare you leave me to take care of all these customers?” He uttered.

Tempest looked around the shop. With the exception of Fawna Falls, the earth pony collector, the shop was nearly empty. The old pony gave her wry smile. He flicked his paper before licking his fingers to turn the page and went back to reading.

Tempest smiled at the old pony’s wit and stepped around the counter. She took her green apron from the hook on the wall and put it on over her simple light-blue button up shirt and gray slacks. Her ‘work clothes’ she called them. Not that Mr. Featherpen ever enforced the rule of wearing them. Still, Tempest prided herself on following the rules. She, after all, had an image to mend.

“Fawna?” Tempest called stepping out into the store.

The small earth pony trembled at the mention of her name. Quickly, she adjusted the large framed glasses on her muzzle and looked at the tall wine colored unicorn that approached her.

“T-Tempest.” She said with a nervous smile.

“You’ve been here three times this week.” Tempest smiled. “I’m proud of you for getting out more.”

She motioned to Mr. Featherpen behind the counter. “Well, Ashen said you w-weren’t going to make deliveries to me anymore if I d-didn’t get out and get some fresh air once in a while.”

“That’s right,” Tempest snickered. “It’s not good for you to stay locked up all the time. Trust me, I know from experience.”

“A b-beautiful thing like you, I don’t believe that.” Fawna’s voice stuttered on the B.

“Even beautiful things lock themselves away, Fawna.” Mr. Featherpen muttered before turning the page.

“That’s enough of that, you old colt.” Tempest looked back at him.

They shared a smiled before Tempest looked back at Fawna

 “Is there something in particular you’re looking for?”

“Why, yes, it’s an oddity I-I only recently found out about. I-It’s called the Hexadecimal Crystal.” Fawna held up a piece of parchment paper.

Drawn on the paper, in faded ink, was a strange angular crystal with strange runes on each side. Scrawled on the page in barely legible writing was the same runes but they were arranged in sentences as if they were a description or instructions. Tempest couldn’t remember ever seeing anything like it before.

When she tried to take the paper, Fawna snatched it away by a few inches before willingly handing it to her a second later.

Even when Tempest turned it to the light, it didn’t clear up any of the mystery that shrouded it. It was torn from a book that had to have been hundreds of years old. On the back, there were only a few pictures etched on the page and more runes.

“Where did you get this?” Tempest asked, looking down at the shorter pony.

Fawna turned and pointed. “From that-”

The front bell rang suddenly and when Tempest and Mr. Featherpen looked, there was nothing to be seen. The heavy door slowly closed with another soft tingle of the bell and a latching of the door.

“Well, she was there a moment ago.” Fawna explained.

“Did you see anyone else in here?”

Tempest looked at Mr. Featherpen. He shook his head, seeming disinterested by the mystery and went back to his paper. Tempest passed the parchment paper back to the earth pony and went out the door, looking down both sides of the street.

Just beyond the hustle and bustle of the morning crowd, she spotted a figure tucked beneath the folds of a dark cloak. Whoever they were, they were ducking into an alley near the Cake and Bake.

“Who are you?” She muttered.

Tempest took a step and felt a throb of pain ripple through the nub of her horn. It felt like a headache but so sharp that she hit her shoulder again the wall and leaned there to recover. The vision in her right eye blurred for the first time since she was a filly. It caused her heart to throb in her chest.

What’s going on? She wondered.

When a hand touched her shoulder, she gasped and jerked about. Rarity fell back a few steps, matching the gasp almost tone for tone.

“Darling, you scared the daylights out of me.”

She panted, quickly checking her hair and smoothing her beautiful lavender sundress. Tempest felt her cheeks flush red as she quickly straightened up.

“I’m sorry, I was…” Tempest thought for a moment. “There was a possible shoplifter and I was…”

“A shoplifter? Really?” Rarity touched her chest. “How ghastly? It’s a sad day when even junk isn’t safe from roaming paws.”

Tempest felt oddly indignant by the insinuation that the things she peddled were junk. But the unicorn’s aloof smile quickly soothed the feeling away.

“I’m only teasing.” Rarity rested hand on the taller unicorn’s shoulder. “There are a vast number of things that I sell that could be considered ghastly.”

“Not likely.”

“Yes, that’s true but I did want you to feel better about your…oddities.” Rarity giggled.

Tempest smirked. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I meant to send you a letter a few days ago.” Rarity pursed her lips. “I’ll be in Canterlot for a few days to finalize the Boutique’s fall lineup before shipping it out across Equestria. I was hoping we could set aside some time to spend together.”

“I’d love that.” Tempest said.

“You’ll be happy to know that Twilight will be in town tomorrow.”

There was a coy look in the unicorn’s sapphire eyes. It was enough to make the taller mare blush. Thankfully, her fur color hid it rather well. Unfortunately, Rarity was well aware of her facial expressions to know what was going on in her mind.

“Maybe you should set aside some _time_ for her as well.” Rarity nudged.

“I, I may be busy.” Tempest tried to recover.

“Oh dear, that would be a shame if you missed your opportunity to tell her how you feel, yet again.” Rarity nudged her harder this time.

“T-tell who, what?” Fawna voice stuttered as she stepped through the door.

Tempest straightened up, her cheeks burning even hotter now.

“Oh, Fawna, I - it’s nothing. We were talking about getting together with a mutual friend sometime soon.”

The earth pony was oblivious that Tempest had even said anything. She was more focused on the beautiful unicorn that was standing with her on the sidewalk.

“You’re…you’re the pony who runs the C-Carousel Boutique.” Fawna stammered.

“Oh, I see my reputation precedes me.” Rarity curtsied.

“Do you think you could make me look as pretty as you?” Fawna stuttered.

“Well, I’m no miracle worker-”

This time, Tempest nudged Rarity roughly in the side and glared at her. Rarity cleared her throat and took the pony’s hand.

“But I sure could try. Please swing by my shop in say, an hour?”

“An hour, I-I’ll be there.” Fawna smiled a crooked grin.

She looked up at Tempest, pulling aside the orange curls from her eyes. “Th-thank you for insisting that I get out more. If you hadn’t, I never would have met _the_ Rarity.”

“Anything for a friend, Fawna.” Tempest smiled.

The earth pony adjusted her glasses one final time before waving a goodbye to Tempest and Rarity, who offered a farewell of their own. Fawna pulled the wide brim of her hat down to hide her face and started off into the crowd.

“Well, look at you, Tempest Shadow, making friends with the locals.” Rarity giggled. “Tempest? Did you hear me?”

Tempest didn’t hear her. She was too busy staring off in the direct the stranger had made a hasty get away.

“Darling, you’re being rude.” Rarity crowed bluntly.

Tempest snapped around. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh, never mind.” Rarity sighed, dramatically flipping her hands. “I’ll be staying in suite one-nineteen; will you stop by and see me after work?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tempest took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Good, I’ll be hungry by then; maybe you can take me to one of those slummy eateries you love some much.”

There was a playful hitch in her voice that made Tempest smile.

“You keep up that attitude and I’ll make it extra slummy, just. For. You.”

“Don’t leave me in suspense, darling.” Rarity clucked.

Then Rarity started off down the cobblestone street towards her boutique. Tempest watched as she walked away.

Once the unicorn was out of sight, Tempest turned her attention back to the alleyway where the stranger had disappeared. If she wasn’t certain that the stranger was long gone by now; she’d have gone after them. Instead, she went back inside to finish her days’ worth of work.


	3. That was Yesterday

The vibration of the metal wheels on the steel rails caused Tempest to clench her teeth. The hiss of the steam engine as it bellowed out the built up pressure made her mane bristle up her neck. Her eyes burned, her head ached, and her horn throbbed with all the sounds and commotion of ponies embarking and disembarking, talking, dropping their bags. The whole mess of sights and sounds made her sick to her stomach.

What happened last night? It was a rhetorical question. For the most part, she drank fine wine and ate fine foods from the Mare-iots restaurant menu. She indulged in all the finer things on the amenities list. Rarity insisted.

It was a celebration, after all. The fall line was ready to ship out on the coming freights and she’d completely transformed Fawna from a shut-in to an anxious diva. Though, in the same evening, Rarity managed to transform the shy filly into quite the party were-timberwolf, the likes Tempest had never seen before.

The yellow pony with her disheveled auburn mane now stood with them on the platform. ‘Stood’ maybe too strong a word for it; she leaned on a pillar clutching her head with a shaky hand. Her large pearl-white framed cat sunglasses hid her shame and bloodshot eyes well enough but her posture gave her away.

Rarity seemed to be in the same boat but like everything else, she wore it better. Her eyes were hidden by the same matching pair of sunglasses as Fawna wore. Out of the three, she was the only one to decide that slumping on one of the benches was a much more dignified way to drift in and out of consciousness. Still, she looked fabulous in her designer yoga pants and matching hoody that hung lazily off of one alabaster shoulder. Even her hair managed a beautiful wave of purple, tumbling over itself.

Tempest could only stare at her for so long before she was forced to close her eyes to recollect herself. The world still teetered on the edge of falling down around her. The wavy lines of her reality made her stomach churn. She refused to throw up, no matter how much her stomach wanted her too.

“What are w-we waiting for?”

Fawna’s voice sounded like a fog horn through the mist of her mind.

“Gracious!” Rarity jolted in her seat and swiveled to look at Fawna. “I forgot you were there.”

“I was f-following you.” Fawna swallowed hard and covered her mouth.

“Goodness no, go home Fawna. This world is not fit for ponies in your condition.” Rarity said.

She attempted to get to her hooves several times before simply waving over an attendant for assistance. Tempest wanted to laugh but the rumble in her stomach and throb in her head refused it.

A large colt trotted over, his eye as wide as his grin. “I can’t believe it. Rarity wants something from me.”

“Yes, yes, Rarity has needs that only you can fill, darling.”

Rarity’s damsel in distress wavered slightly amidst the drunken haze but still held sway over the starry-eyed colt.

“Anything.”

Rarity put an arm around Fawna’s shoulders. “Please see that my friend here gets home safely.”

“Certainly ma’am.” The colt swallowed hard.

Rarity ran her fingers along the navy fabric of his felt vest. She could feel his large pectoral muscles tense under her fingers. One of her painted nail touched the golden name tag that proudly stated Sterling Rail on it. The light gray fur on his cheeks grew a healthy pink at how easily she ignored his personal space.

“There’s the promise of _someone_ getting a big tip, if she’s well taken care of.”

Rarity pulled her glasses down her muzzle slightly. Even though her sapphire eyes were swimming in an ocean of pink, they still shimmered brighter than any jewel could hope to.

“Or maybe both of us will be getting a big tip.” She gave an innocent smile.

The colt swallowed harder and nodded but when he tried to speak his voice came out as nothing more than an exhale.

“Certainly, Rarity.”

“Oh th-that’s so salacious.” Fawna squeaked.

The yellow filly gripped her flushing cheeks, wishing she could shrink into nothingness and disappear. Tempest laughed, though she immediately regretted it. Her stomach bounded like a while mustang on his early morning run.

Rarity reached into her purse for a few bits. She pressed them into the colt’s palm before giving him a playful shooing motion with her hand.

The colt smiled and nodded before offering his arm to Fawna, who stood there like a deer in the headlights. Without a word, Tempest removed her sunglasses and touched the filly’s shoulder. She could sense Fawna’s uneasiness and worked to sooth it with and easy smile.

“Everything’s alright. He’s just going to help you get home.”

“A-Are you sure?” She whispered, her breath smelling sweet with breath mints and berry wine.

“He won’t let anything happen to you, will you, Mr. Rail?” Tempest turned her gaze to the colt.

“You have my word.” He managed to speak, though he still looked at Rarity.

“Okay.” Fawna said suspiciously.

“It’ll be fine.” Tempest touched her hot cheeks. “I’ll see you in the shop in a few days?”

“T-tomorrow, perhaps.”

“I’ll see you then.” Tempest smiled, putting her sunglasses back on.

Fawna took the colt’s arm in hers and made a soft mewling noise as she gripped his bicep. “Oh m-my!” She cooed.

“I lift a lot of bags.” He said dismissively.

“That’s good, I’ve g-got a lot of baggage to carry.”

They shared an awkward look before he led her towards the exit. Rarity and Tempest watched them go before sharing a look of their own.

“Was she flirting with him?” Tempest asked through a smirk.

“Goddess, I hope not. If so; it was simply an awful attempt.” Rarity pulled a small recorder from her purse pushing the red button. “Note to self: Give Fawna flirting tips.”

“Guys?!”

All thoughts were pushed aside by an excited voice coming from beyond the steamy haze put off by the train engine.

Twilight stepped through the mist like an angel riding on the morning breeze. Her hair was tossed by her clumsy and endearing stride. Her wings hung lazily behind her. She wore a pair of boot-cut jeans that looked as though they’d just come from the store rack. Her simple white button up shirt, hung untucked with the sleeve rolled up past her elbows. A brown leather bag hung across one shoulder and a heavy book was hugged tightly to her chest.

Tempest’s mouth slipped open as she fought to say something intelligible but nothing came. She took solace in the warm hand that gripped her arm. When she looked down, Rarity was there to give her support.

“Don’t let your mouth hang, darling,” She whispered. “Some can pull it off. It just makes you seem desperate and lecherous.”

Tempest snickered and nudged her.

As Twilight drew closer, her smile grew. “I didn’t expect to see you both here.” With that, she broke into a run.

Twilight quickly crossed the platform and wrapped her arms around them. The heavy book in her hand slapped Tempest hard between the shoulder blades but she could care less. The taller unicorn was much too enamored with being close to the alicorn. She pushed her nose tightly to the princess’ head. The smell of her berry and lavender shampoo filled her nostrils causing her heart to shudder.

“It’s so good to see you again, Tempest.” Twilight addressed her directly as she leaned back from the hug.

“And Rarity.”

Tempest gritted her teeth at her own stupid utterance. The look on her face was so telling that Twilight just giggled and touched her cheek.

“Of course Rarity,” Twilight regarded her friend with a smile. “But I just saw her yesterday; I’ve not seen you in what feels like months.”

“Yes, of course. I just didn’t want her to feel excluded.” Tempest felt her body go ridged with every word she spoke.

“Tempest,” Twilight began, there was a soft look in her eyes that melted the rest of her resolve. “I’m proud of the strides you’ve made. But you don’t have to worry about being so conscious of it. That was over a year ago, its water under the bridge. I forgive you.”

Tempest felt a spike in her chest. She wanted to send a message to Twilight, wanted to tell her how she felt about her. She’d agonized over it every day that separated them. Every spare moment she had always found its way back to the alicorn. Those were the things she wanted to tell her, not some ramblings of a despicable ex-villain trying to prove that she’s changed.

The silence that hung between the three of them started to grow awkward. Twilight finally stepped back and passed a glance between the two ponies, her smile unwavering.

“Well, I have a few days before my meeting with the princesses; we should do some fun stuff together.” Her gaze stopped on Tempest.

“I’d love that.” Tempest stated.

“As would I but I’m afraid I have to finish up stuff with the fall lineup.” Rarity said.

“I thought you finished that yesterday.” Tempest looked at her.

“What, oh no, we just packed the boxes.” Rarity laughed rather falsely. “I have…uh, checks to write, emails to send. You know all that paperwork that’s important for um…business things.”

“Don’t you have an assistant?” Tempest asked.

“Darling!” Rarity’s voice went shrill. “I have things to do and you have a princess to spend time with. Don’t make this _awkward_.” The emphasis on ‘awkward’ drew Twilight’s attention.

“You shouldn’t be shy about spending time alone with me, Tempest.” Twilight smirked. “I may be a princess but I’m still just a pony at heart.”

“That’s not…” Tempest pinched the bridge of her nose. “Twilight, I do apologize. We were up late celebrating last night and that’s why we’re out of sorts today. Can we start over?”

“Certainly, but first, what were you celebrating?” Twilight asked.

“It was to celebrate her finishing her fall line but since that’s not true. I guess we were celebrating Rarity’s remarkable makeover of one of my frequent customers.”

Tempest pulled her glasses off and tucked them into the neck hem of her loose fitting teal blouse. The red in her eyes had lightened some but was still present. Rarity followed suite, removing her glasses as well.

“Oh, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Sometimes celebrations get out of hand. Take it from someone who’s attended every one of Pinkie Pie’s New Year’s parties and the even crazier after party.” Twilight hugged her book to her chest again.

“No need to be reminded of those, Twilight dear.” Rarity cleared her throat and looked away.

“I feel there’s a story in there somewhere.” Tempest offered a sideways glance at Rarity who quickly averted her gaze.

“Come,” Twilight offered her arm to Tempest. “I’ll tell you over breakfast.”

Tempest swallowed hard and took her arm. “That sounds delightful.”

“We’ll catch up later, Rarity?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for all Equestria, Twilight.” Rarity smiled warmly.

Rarity stepped around the pair before giving Tempest a warm hug, forcing herself to be as tall as she could so she could whisper in her ear.

“Now’s the perfect time, darling, just be yourself.”

When she stepped back, she teetered, bumping into Twilight. The alicorn fumbled onto her backside, her book falling open on the platform. Both Tempest and Rarity gasped in unison before going in to help their friend.

Tempest slowed her reach as she looked down at the book. There was something familiar about the runes on the page. She’d seen them before but her slowed mind couldn’t quite make out where.

“Oh, gracious, I’m such a clumsy oaf. Twilight, are you alright?” Rarity gripped her hand started pulling her to her hooves.

Twilight laughed. “Don’t worry about it; I do a fair amount of tripping over myself as it is.”

Twilight stopped talking when she saw the unicorn knelt down on the platform. The heavy book rested in the hand that was perched on her knee. Tempest’s other hand slowly leafed through the pages.

“What’s wrong?” Twilight asked her.

“Where did you get this book from, Twilight?”

There was a somber tone in the unicorn’s voice as she turned to an all too familiar page. The revelation hit like a ton of bricks. The multiple sided crystal that Fawna had been looking for the day before. Though the ink was faded, it was the same exact page she had. It must have been from another book of the same design. There were more scribbled runes in the margins of the page still as mysterious as the others.

Tempest looked up at Twilight; her eyebrows knitted sharply still waiting for a response.

“A strange pony in a cloak sat next to me on the train. We got to talking and she showed me this book.” Twilight knelt next to her taking the book. “I told her I was a nut for these types of mysteries, so she gave me the book.”

“She just gave you the book?” Tempest’s voice spiked sharply.

“Yeah, I got the feeling that the two of you were friends.” Twilight licked her lips nervously. “She said I could give it to you when I was done and she’d get it from you later.”

“What?” Tempest’s heart skipped a beat. “Other than you, I don’t have friends that are interested in this sort of stuff.”

“Are you sure, she knew a great deal about you?”

Twilight took Tempest’s hand and pulled her to her hooves. She could see by the uneasy look in the tall unicorn’s eyes that this news didn’t sit well with her.

“What do you suppose this means?” Rarity asked.

“Nothing, I hope,” Tempest wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince of this more. “Can you describe this pony to me?”

“Perhaps I could suggest we can go somewhere a bit more private first?” Rarity said.

“We?” Twilight asked. “I thought you had checks to write and paperwork to attend to.”

 “Oh tosh, that’s why I have an assistant, darling. This seems to be a more important use of my time.”

Tempest stared at her for a long condemning second before Rarity took their hands in hers and pulled them along towards the entrance to the station.

As they left, Tempest couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching them. But when she turned to look, the platform was filled with ponies going about their lives. No one leered at them from the shadows. No one was watching her. She insisted that she was jumping at shadows but she couldn’t be more wrong.

Through the haze of the train engine’s steam stepped a lithe cloaked figure. Soft lavender eyes glowed from beneath the shade cast by her hood. Slowly she followed the three ponies as they left the station. Her steps were quiet and quick. Each time her hoof hit the wood, her shadow rippled and distorted like the surface of the water disturbed by a falling leaf.

As the ripples grew distant, the shadow grew impossibly large for such a small filly. Ponies all around hugged themselves against the sudden and unforeseen cold ‘breeze’ passing through. And it was gone the very moment the cloaked figure passed through the doors and into the city of Canterlot.


	4. Hexadecimal Crystal

Twilight used the magic of her horn to pour another cup of tea, while she paged through the book that lay stretched out on the table next to her tea saucer. Tempest leaned back in her chair, struggling to keep her stomach calm amidst the strong smell of coffee and breakfast pastries assaulting her.

Rarity was in the same boat. The unicorn was adamant about ordering water with a lemon slice and a lemon poppy seed scone in a to-go bag. Now she quietly rested with her cheek in her hand waiting for breakfast to be over so she could adjourn to her hotel suite for a little recovery time.

“This is so fascinating.” Twilight finally spoke.

“You can read it?” Tempest said as if she’d been waiting an eternity for the alicorn’s thoughts on the matter.

“Not really, per say. This isn’t like any dialect I’ve ever read before. It’s like bits and pieces of languages from all over Equestria put together in one language.” Twilight said.

“Wait, are you saying this is a made up language?”

“Yes.” Twilight confirmed. “I’m assuming it was made up for a group, a cult maybe.”

“This is fascinating and all-” Rarity stifled a building yawn.

“The Hexadecimal Crystal, however, is something I’ve heard of. It’s a legendary sapphire that’s said to be carved by Sumantaria: The Third over thousands of years ago. It can contain innumerable amount of spells and incantations that range from summoning food and water to healing the sick and infirm.” Twilight’s eyes sparkled with a greedy gleam. “With it, he conquered his enemies…and friends with little effort of them defending themselves.”

“That’s pretty impressive.” Tempest leaned close to look at the item.

“Oh, the things I could learn if I had this. I’d be persuaded to give up my wings for a chance to study it.” She sighed.

Twilight turned the page and looked over the scrawled handwriting on the back.

“Maybe I…we can get it for you.” Tempest suggested.

“What?”

“I mean, we’re pretty good at finding stuff, solving puzzles. With Fawna’s help, we could probably figure out where it is.” Tempest suggested.

She loved the pondering look that came to Twilight’s face when she considered things.

Twilight gasped when she noticed her tea starting to pool over the edges of her cup, filling up the saucer below. She slurped the pumpkin, cinnamon tea down below the rim before jerking away. She let a low hiss seep through her teeth. Judging by the reddening spot on her upper lip, her tea must be very hot.

“Twilight dear, you must be more careful.” Rarity handed her napkin across the table to Twilight.

“I know,” She grunted. “I always space out when I’m studying these kinds of things.”

Tempest watched her move with a clumsy grace that caused her heart to hurt. Something as simple as carefully sopping up the tea before it spread any further. It seemed as though she was carefully calculating her movements but struggled with execution. It was endearing to know that she was a powerful princess and just an ordinary pony at the same time.

A soft breeze passed through the outdoor eating area. It tossed her sharp cut bangs around her horn. The sunlight managed to work around the parasol, they sat beneath. It caused a golden glow to emanate around her that further trapped Tempest’s gaze.

Twilight’s eyes shifted up to meet the unicorns, it was only then that Tempest noticed she’d been staring at the princess. A million thought immediately ran through her mind at once. How long had she been staring? Was she wearing a stupid look on her face?

“What?” Twilight asked, her cheeks flushing red as her eyes shyly looked away.

“It’s ah…nothing.” Tempest said with a breathy laugh and looked away.

“Nothing?” Twilight leaned her cheek to her hand. “I get the feeling you want to say something to me.”

Tempest paused for a moment, her gaze clouding over for a briefest of seconds before she responded.

“No, really, it’s nothing. I’ve been feeling weird all morning.”

Rarity kick out her leg. The intended blow was meant for Tempest but hit Twilight square in her ankle. The alicorn let out a sharp cry and reached beneath the table to rub the sore area.

“Rarity!”

Rarity snapped up in her seat. “I’m so so so sorry, Twilight. I’ve been trying a new form of Yoga and sometimes I get these dreadful leg twitches. I should leave before I become a menace to the both of you; if you’d excuse me.”

Before the white unicorn could make her escape, Twilight took her hand. “No, really, you don’t have to. Accidents happen after all.”

“Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t want me out of your sight at once?” Rarity let out a nervous chuckle as she begrudgingly sunk back into her seat.

“Don’t be silly, Rarity, you’d be as much a part of this adventure as the rest of us.” Twilight lightly dabbed her sore lip with the tea soak napkin.

“So, we’re really doing this then?” Tempest’s said, her ears perking up.

Tempest watched as Rarity settled in next to her. She then leaned her elbows on the table to get as close to Twilight as she could.

“I think we owe it to ourselves.” Rarity said.

“First things first, after breakfast we should talk to your friend Fawna.” Twilight said.

“While you two are doing that, I’ll gather provisions for our trip.” Rarity squealed.

“Wait, wait. We have to really think about this first. There are some questions that need addressing.” Tempest tapped a finger on the book. “We don’t even know where to start looking. What if this thing is just a ruse, an ancient story to send would-be-treasure-hunters to their doom? Lastly, who is this cloaked ‘friend’ of mine that’s so interested in ancient artifacts and mysteries?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think about that.” Twilight flopped back in her seat, disappointed.

“I’m not saying that I’m not up for an adventure.” Tempest was quick to correct herself. “There’s just-”

“You’re right; we have to be very careful.” Twilight said, taking Tempest’s hand.

When the alicorn touched her hand; it sent a cold lightning bolt through her body that left her speechless.

“Foal steps then. Once you’ve talked to Fawna; we’ll meet back at my hotel room to discuss the next step.” Rarity got up from her seat before heading off.

“Rarity, where are you going?” Twilight called after her.

The white unicorn was lost in her own quiet verbal thoughts. She mumbled stuff about finding matching packs. There were some musings about how they would need a patch that symbolized them as a traveling group. It must be cute but frightening at the same time. Then she was gone, leaving Twilight and Tempest to eat breakfast together alone.

If there were ever a more perfect time for Tempest to tell the alicorn how she felt, it was now. She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to speak her mind. The churning in her stomach was battling the butterflies that fluttered there now. It was mixture of love and nausea, which gave pause to the realization of how closely the two were related.

“Real romantic.” Tempest whispered before she realized she was speaking out loud.

“Hmm?” Twilight mumbled but didn’t look up from her book.

Tempest’s cheeks flushed red as she opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t. Instead, she watched Twilight pore over the words on the page. The alicorn was too oblivious to realize exactly what she’d said. Twilight was a pony of the books and now that she had a mystery on her plate. She’d be too preoccupied to hear what the unicorn had to say.

Tempest took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat. If they were going on this adventure, there would be more opportunities like this in the coming days. Moments when they were alone and more focused. It would be a perfect time for her to speak of her feelings.

Just then, a chill wisped down Tempest’s back, causing her to whip around. She could have sworn she’d seen the hem of a cloak disappear around the corner of the building. Then again, ever since she’d had that dream; she’d been jumping at shadows. Still, she could have sworn, she’d seen something.

“Did you see that?”

“Hmm?” Twilight mumbled noisily as she ate her banana nut muffin.

“Nothing but a shadow, I guess.”


	5. The Dark Places

Tempest’s stomach ached. The slow churn of her bad decisions the day before, nagged her as she climbed the stairs towards the back alley loft. The cinnamon, apple muffin and cup of coffee she’d had at breakfast didn’t settle in as much as she hoped it would. If anything, it made it worse.

When they passed into the slum district of Canterlot, it felt as though the encroaching shadows, cast by the tall buildings, were closing in around them. It didn’t help that ever since they left the café, she had the feeling they were being followed. To make matters worse, Twilight had grown quieter and more somber, as if something was feeding on her energy.

“Are you alright?” Tempest asked.

“Yeah,” She sighed and stayed quiet for a moment longer as if she were chewing on a thought. “I’ve never been to this part of Canterlot before. I didn’t even know such a place existed.”

“There are always places like this in the cities.” As Tempest reached the landing; she turned to face the Alicorn. “It’s not all bad.”

Twilight’s eyes only grew more somber. Tempest was nearly crushed under the weight of her sadness. Tempest reached up and caressed a finger along her crisply folded collar.

“Not everypony has the bits to live comfortably.” Tempest picked through her words carefully. “It’s just fortunate there are places like this for them to go.”

“Tempest,” Twilight grimaced. “How can you say that?”

“Easy,” Tempest felt her ears blush at her condemning look. “I grew up in this. This was all I knew until I was barely older than a teen and then again later on.”

Twilight turned and looked down the uneven steps. Her gaze heading out across the shadowed alleyway and darkened apartment buildings. The stones were dingy, paling in comparison to the shimmering Canterlot she knew. It was dirty and smelled old, like mildew and forgotten hopes. The sight of it made her sick to her stomach.

“Do you think Celestia and Luna know about this?” Twilight sighed.

“It’s possible, though I’d like to think that if they did, they’d be working towards fixing this place up.” Tempest said.

She rested her hand on the alicorn’s shoulder and hesitated. A soft smile returned to the princess’ face. It was enough to push back the darkness.

“I have to make a note to speak to them about it.” Twilight said to no one in particular.

Tempest opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard the door open behind them.

“Why is the p-princess of friendship on my front s-stoop?” Fawna yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

The yellow filly wore a pair of disheveled Daring Do pajamas. Her large glasses set crooked on her freckled muzzle. Her mane was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail that was fighting to get free from its restraint.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Fawna.” Tempest whispered.

“Oh, Tempest,” Fawna immediately snapped to attention. “You’re here too, is R-Rarity with you?”

“No, you can relax.” Tempest snickered. “It-”

“It’s me that wanted to talk to you.” Twilight interrupted.

The alicorn shifted the weight of the book in her hand and flipped through the heavy parchment. Fawna gasped and quickly adjusted her glasses. She swooped in for a closer look.

“This is i-incredible.” She mumbled.

Twilight shifted so she could see around the curious filly’s mane.

“I agree.” She giggled. “Some stranger in a cloak gave it to me on the train.”

“Wait? C-cloaked figure, you say?” Fawna rubbed her chin.

“Yeah, she seemed pleasant enough.” Twilight thought back. “We were talking about oddities and then she showed me the book.”

“My experience was the same. As someone w-who struggles with meeting people, I felt oddly comfortable around her.” Fawna admitted.

“Did this stranger say anything about being friends with me?” Tempest asked.

Fawna ran a finger along her jaw to her chin. “P-perhaps, but I was already looking at the parchment at that point, so I can’t r-remember.”

“What parchment?” Twilight asked.

Fawna leaned back into her apartment. There was a loud of rustling coming from the darkness inside. It sounded like a pile of something falling over another pile of something. Twilight took a step back as if a hoard dragon might reach out, grab her, and pull her back in.

“I a-apologize for the – found it.” Fawna sidled out the door once again.

She produced the parchment and unrolled it for the princess. At that exact moment, Twilight felt a strong breeze pushed her to leaf though the book at a faster pace. So fast that the pages fluttered like leaves on a tree. Then all at once it stopped on the matching page.

“The H-Hexadecimal Crystal.” Fawna and Twilight hissed at the same moment.

A bright flash filled the darkness and the piece of parchment Fawna held ignited in a flurry of balefire. The ashes hovered in the air, holding the shape of the page it once was. Then it fell onto the book and disappeared the moment it hit. A slow, rippling glow covered the page and faded as it reached the ragged edges.

“W-what in the name of Celesta was that?” Fawna stuttered through ragged breaths.

Tempest mouth hung slacked, holding onto the exact words Fawna spoke. Twilight’s wing feathers seemed ruffled but she was the most composed out of the three of them.

“It’s a copy spell,” She spoke, her voice distant. “It’s a simple incantation that any first-year magic student can do.”

“But?”

“This one seemed flashier for some reason, as if someone was trying to get our attention.” Twilight continued her musing.

“Or to distract us.” Tempest whipped around.

“What?”

Fawna cried out and snapped up, bumping Twilight’s nose with the back of her head. The princess cried out and dropped the book hard on the wooden landing before gripping her nose. Tempest lurched forward wrapping an arm across the small of Twilight’s back to keep her from toppling down the stairs. At that moment, her strong wings fluttered, slapping Tempest three times in quick succession.

“I’m so sorry.”

Fawna and Twilight uttered at the same time, though their focuses were on different recipients.

Tempest stumbled back against the railing, quickly soothing the tickle that shimmied through the scar over her right eye. Even after all these years, the skin was so sensitive to certain kinds of touches.

“A-Are you alright, Princess?” Fawna asked in earnest. “I’m s-so sorry. I’m such a klutz-”

“It was an accident.”

“And you?” Twilight asked.

Tempest looked at her with one eye. The other shut tight against the tingle sensation running along the scar, over her eyelid. Tempest could see the blood dripping from Twilight’s nostril. It coursed along the upper crest of her lip.

“You’re bleeding.” Tempest whispered.

Twilight tensed and reached for it, smearing the red along her muzzle. At the wet feeling, she looked at her fingers, her eyes growing wide. What surprised her most is the hit didn’t feel hard enough to make her bleed.

Tempest felt around her pockets for something to clean away the blood but she had nothing. She doubted Twilight did either.

“Fawna, get her-”

Tempest turned to look at the filly but her gaze was elsewhere. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip quivered in fear. With whatever cognitive energy Fawna had left, she pointed down towards the streets below.

There, alone in the sea of shadows cast by the buildings was the cloaked figure. The dark fabric shrouded everything, leaving every inch of her a mystery. The sight of her caused Tempest’s skin to crawl.

“How long has she been there?” Tempest whispered.

“I don’t know.” Twilight responded.

The cloaked figure didn’t move. She stood there as still as a statue almost beckoning them to investigate and Tempest did.

“Fawna, take care of the princess!” Tempest whispered.

“What?” They both said at the same time.

The wine colored unicorn jumped the railing and fell to the ground below. The distance was further than she’d expected it to be. As the ragged cobblestone rushed up to meet her, she felt her body becoming weightless. When she looked up, she saw the shimmering magic light emanating from Twilight’s horn. It encased her whole body and safely lowered her to the street.

The moment Tempest’s hooves touched the ground and the magic barrier faded, the unicorn gave chase. The cloaked figure let her get close before darting into the shadows of one of the alleys and Tempest followed unabashedly.

“Be careful.” Twilight called after her.

The princess’ stomach was tied in knots already. It only got worse when there was no response. Whatever happened now, it was up to Tempest to keep herself safe.

“C-come on.” Fawna said, once the unicorn was gone.

She gripped Twilight’s bicep and pulled her into the darkness of her apartment before slamming the door and locking them in safety.

***

The walls were closing in around her. Darkness crawled into the nooks and crannies of Tempest’s mind as she gave chase. She pumped her arms harder, trying to gain ground on the shadow in front of her. The sound of her hooves thundered beneath her. They nearly blocked out the sound of the cloaked figure’s hoof-fall.

The cloak disappeared around the next bend and Tempest took the corner sharp, jumping over a few trash barrels that lay on their sides. She managed to duck around a pair of ponies hunkered in the shadow of a doorway before breaking into a full sprint once again.

The figure was straight ahead. She couldn’t see her anymore but something told her she was there.

The ally opened into a small delivery cul-de-sac that had since been taken over by clutter and debris. There in the center stood the cloaked figure with her hood pulled tightly over her face. She was shorter than she appeared and thinner than Tempest by far. Her shoulders heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Tempest could barely hear her over her own breathing.

“Who are you?” Tempest managed to speak before having to focus on her labored breathing.

The figure remained quiet. She simply stood there gulping deep breaths to try and regain control.

“Well?”

Tempest’s flexed her fists, sparks crackled from her horn nub. They cast an eerie blue flicker along the walls. The posturing didn’t deter the figure. She stood statuesque and unwavering.

“If you’re my _friend_ , then you’re quite capable of knowing what I could do to you.” Tempest threatened.

“Nothing at all.” A soft raspy voice whispered between the breaths.

“What?”

The figure pulled back her hood. The teal pony was young and impossibly thin and ragged looking. Her white main was streaked with gray and hung in a ragged braid. She was plain but not unattractive looking. If anything, her unique features held Tempest’s interests.

From the strange naked scar that sat in the center of her forehead to her cold eyes, was a mystery. Her left eye glistened with a blue brilliance while the right was gray and hollow. A jagged scar ran across it, splitting the eyebrow and painting a pink scar along the lid and her cheek.

The stranger pushed her cloak open revealing a thin frame that looked malnourished. She wore a dirtied yellow blouse. Gray pants hung loosely from her narrow hips but that’s not what held Tempest’s gaze. Hanging around the pony’s neck in a carefully tied bit of leather was a small wine colored horn. It emanated with the same glow that flickered from Tempest’s horn nub.

“My horn.” Tempest whispered.

“Not anymore.” The filly smiled nervously.

There was something familiar about this pony as if they’d met before but the sight of the glowing horn made it hard for Tempest to concentrate.

“Who are you, do I know you?” Tempest felt her body ignite with fury.

“You did, a long time ago.” Her gaze faltered as if she were trying to sort her memories. “Do you not remember?

“Why are you hounding me? What do you want?”

“You took the name Shadow, it was unbecoming of you.” The filly teetered on her hooves, her shadow shifting up to keep her from falling.

Tempest’s eyebrows knitted tightly. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t deserve to wear the name Shadow!” A hiss whispered from the encroaching darkness.

Tempest felt her resolve fade amidst the echo of the whispering voice. Slowly she took a step back the way she’d come.

“I want nothing more than to fix this wrong that’s been caused to you…to the both of us.” The filly whispered. “But I can’t do it without you.”

“Why should I trust you?”

Tempest clutched her horn nub. It sent spikes of pain through her head and body now.

“I’m not giving you any other choice.” The filly whispered.

Her hand shot up, her shadow crawling along the length of her arm and embraced her hand.

“Haelstrom is calling you and you will answer!” The hissing voice rumbled through ever fabric of her being.

Tempest closed her eye and grunted under the pressure building inside of her horn. It was then that she felt the cold fingertips of the strange pony grip her face. The touch was more loving than in malice. It formed a soothing ripple into Tempest’s mind and pulled her away into darkness. Her body fell hard against the cold cobblestone and she was out.

The figure covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. “Don’t hurt her!”

“She simply sleeps.” A soft hiss echoed in the corners of the darkness. “She’s completely free of pain for now. She dreams my dreams and soon her locked away memories will return.”

“Why?” The pony felt her knees growing weak.

“Yours is not to ask why, Cedar Rose!” The shadow’s voice spiked. “If you wish to have the horn you covet so much, you’ll do as I say.”

A mare’s figure slipped free of the shadows to tower over the teal pony. Her body was shapely and not at the same time. A soft face appeared from the shadow. Her eyes were hollow, yet when she spoke they expressed emotion. Hollow lips shifted smoothing as she formed words.

“I assure you, I only want the best for all of us.”

“I know.”

“And to gain that goal, I’ll need your full trust.”

The hissing voice cooed softly and caressed a shapeless hand up the pony’s bicep. Cedar trembled and nodded.

“As long as she’s not hurt.” Her bottom lip trembled.

“You have my word that Fizzlepop will not be harmed.” A smooth smile appeared in the shadow.

Cedar nodded.

“Good, we-” The shadow stopped abruptly and shifted around the small cul-de-sac to the entrance they’d come through.

“What’s that?” Cedar cried.

“Someone’s coming. We must go, now.” The shadow mare hissed.

The shadow receded back into the safety of the pony’s shadow before Cedar darted down another narrow corridor and away from the wine colored unicorn that was now lost to a deep dream filled slumber.


	6. Haelstrom

The orb hit. It struck a solid blow to her stomach. It forced the air from her lungs and brought her down to one knee but it wouldn’t stop her; couldn’t stop her. The electric energy crackled through her. What once burned, now tickled every nerve ending. She’d been hit by these orbs hundreds of times over the years and each one doing less to halt her advancement.

Fizzlepop was on her feet again. She scooped up two of the orbs, one in each hand and launched one of them into the air. The midnight blue pony across the battlefield was already retreating from the impending attack but it would do her no good. Fizzlepop wouldn’t let her escape her fate.

Her leg muscles tightened as she launched herself from the ground. She loosed a strong roundhouse kick that connected with a hard knock of hoof against the oaken runeball. It ignited with a crystal blue light and honed in on its target.

“And for good measure.” She hissed.

She sent her body in a quick flip, releasing the other orb into the force of the tumble. The back of her hoof snagged the runeball. It caught with the same cold fire as the first and went to work tracking the midnight blue pony.

When Fizzlepop landed, she took a knee to watch the horror spread on the helpless pony’s face. Her battle dance was beautiful, hoof over hoof, and a pirouette that sent her tight white braid bouncing. It was all for not in the end, though. One orb struck her hard in the shoulder, knocking her off balance. The other swept around and thwacked against her hind end. She toppled face first into the snow.

Fizzlepop got to her hooves again and prepared to defend against the impending retaliation but the midnight blue pony didn’t get up. Instead, she raised her hand in surrender. The loud sound of a gong rang through the icy arena signaling the end of the sparring match. Fizzlepop was the winner, yet again.

She cast a teal gaze towards the small cheering audience perched in the makeshift stands etched into the icy walls. A tall black pony rose from her seat. Her maroon eyes scrutinizing Fizzlepop, as if it was her duty too and it was. An unexpected smile came to her stern face and she nodded her approval. Her long white mane hung in tight braids off her broad shoulders. Fizzlepop nodded back.

When the black pony retreated into the shadows of the ice walls, the wine colored pony turned her attention to her downed opponents. The midnight blue pony still rested face down in the snow, unmoving.  Fizzlepop crossed the battlefield and knelt next to her.

“Blueberry?” Fizzlepop rested a cool hand against her back. “Are you alright?”

The filly tensed against the touch before shifting over onto her back, looking up at the sky. She was still breathing heavily, sending puffs into the atmosphere. They shared a few sweet seconds of silence before Blueberry’s fuchsia eyes shifted to look at Fizzlepop and a smile crawled across her lips.

“That was amazing.” Her thick accent punched each vowel she spoke. “There’s no way you won’t be inducted into the ritual. You’ll wear the title of Shadow for sure.”

“You really think?” Fizzlepop asked.

“They’d be stupid not to.” Blueberry laughed. “That roundhouse kick nearly decimated-”

“Blue…Blueberry!”

A voice called from across the battlefield. The unicorn and pony looked at a undersized teal foal that was sprinting across the field in her clumsy fashion. Her white mane was pulled back in tight twin braids that dance all over her narrow shoulders.

She fell to her knees and slid to rest next to Blueberry who immediately grabbed her and rolled her onto her back in the snow. They both broke into laughter as they wrestled until one of them was on top. Fizzlepop slipped back onto her hind end before scooting out of the way.

Blueberry pinned the foal easily and hunkered down over her. “Yield, Lady Cedar, you hold no ground here.”

“The battle is yours, villain,” The foal fought against a fit of giggles. “But I will rise again and win this war.”

Blueberry fell onto her back laughing. “Of that, I have no doubt, baby sister.”

“You keep growing like you are and you’ll be the one wearing the title of Shadow.” Fizzlepop laughed.

“That’s not possible.” Blueberry offered a sideways glance.

“Sis is right, no one could compare to you, Fizz.” Cedar got up on her knees before the wine colored pony.

“That’s not true; your sister is twice the pony I am, which means you’ll be thrice the pony I am.” Fizzlepop counted on her fingers in an animated fashion before attacking the foal’s midsection with tickles.

“Don’t sell yourself short.”

A long shadow fell over them, carrying a deep voice.

“Mother!” Cedar and Blueberry said at the same time.

“Lady Onyx!” Fizzlepop rambled.

The three of them got to their hooves and presented themselves in an obedient military fashion before the tall black pony. Again her gaze scrutinized Fizzlepop first. The maroon shimmer in her eyes burned like a hot iron. It made the unicorn shrink nervously. She was relieved when it passed to Blueberry next and then down to little Cedar.

“Enjoying your break?” She spoke coldly.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Fizzlepop said.

“Not you,” Onyx spoke, her gaze never left Blueberry. “You’ve earned your rest.”

Fizzlepop immediately shut her mouth and held her militant stance. It wasn’t until she felt small trembling fingers in hers that her muscles relaxed. She looked down at Cedar, who trembled nervously. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Cedar! You have studies to attend to, I take it?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Well,” She urged. “Get to it!”

Cedar tore free from Fizzlepop’s grip and broke into a run across the snowy battlefield. She didn’t look back. For that the wine colored unicorn was glad. Who knew what kind of reprimand she would receive if she did?

“Fizzlepop,” Onyx hissed. “You’ve earned the rest of the day off.”

“Ma’am?” Fizzlepop statement spiked like a question.

“It’s your reward for beating my useless daughter.”

Onyx reached into her pouch and pulled out a solid gold medallion. Fizzlepop hesitated to take it even though it was offered to her.

“Go on, take it. Help yourself to any reward in the stable. I insist.”

Still Fizzlepop hesitated. Instead, she stared at Blueberry. The midnight blue pony teetered under the strong gaze of her mother. Fizzlepop had lived in Haelstrom for just little over three years and knew very little about the relationship Onyx had with her children but she’d never seen them so scared of her before. Something was changing.

Onyx turned her ire towards the wine colored pony.

“Don’t be difficult. I reward those who work hard and punish the weak. That’s how it’s been since the day I took you in and how it will be until the day you leave.” Onyx seethed.

She snatched up Fizzlepop’s hand and thrust the medallion into it roughly before forcing it closed. Then with a strong thrust, she pushed the unicorn back towards the mouth of the cave that lead into the sanctuary built into the undercrofts of the mountain.

“Now go and leave me to attend to my daughter.”

Fizzlepop started off towards the opening in the icy wall at a slow canter but her pace slowed when she heard the first slap. It echoed through the frozen valley. It was followed by another one.

When she reached the darkened opening; she spared a glance back. The third slap sent Blueberry back down into the snow. Crimson spread out across the white blanket of packed snow that she’d fallen on. Onyx flipped her hand in the breeze as if to shake off the force of the slap from her tingling fingertips before closing in for the fourth slap, then another, and another.

Fizzlepop winced, tears filling her eyes until the horrible scene was blocked out. She quickly ducked into the cave. It was never like this and the closer they got to the ceremony, it was only getting worse. She could still hear the slaps, one after another; each one brought a soft cry of pain. Even Fizzlepop’s sobs did little to block the sound out. Then a thud echoed through her mind…          

***

Tempest gasped when she heard it. She sat straight up in the bed, her shoulder cracked something hard and she heard a disgruntled cry of pain. The sudden sound and the darkness closed in around her, spiking panic through her body. The unicorn’s heart pounded in her chest as she squirmed to escape the thing shifting next to her on the bed. With what concentration she could muster, she lit the darkness with a low crackling glow from her horn nub. It was just enough to illuminate the small alcove she’d been laying in.

Fawna winced away from the light and covered her eyes. “Tempest, a-are you crazy?”

“Fawna, oh god, I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

“I-I…I don’t-”

“What’s going on in here?”

Twilight appeared at the door with a candle. She wedged around the pile of books and parchments that lined the tight corridor of the hallway. Rarity was close behind her, her hands pulled tightly against her body as if she were afraid to touch anything.

Twilight knelt next to the bed and grunted painfully. She shoved whatever was under her knee aside and went back to checking on Tempest. She sent soft fingertips along Tempest sweaty forehead and face, and then down her neck.

The chaos of everything slowly melted away. The unicorn suddenly felt very self-conscious by how close the alicorn was. The way Twilight’s warm hand caressed back up along her neck to check her pulse caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

“Are you alright?” Twilight asked.

She was close enough that Tempest could feel her breath on her face.

“I’m…not great.” Tempest swallowed, suddenly wishing she could lie back down.

“What happened to you?” Rarity’s face appeared over Twilight’s shoulder.

Fawna lightly rubbed her sore cheek from where Tempest accidently struck her. “Y-yes, when we found you, you were lying in an alleyway a-all alone.”

“I’m not sure.” Tempest finally said after a moment of silent. “All I know, is that a shadow has my horn.”

“What?” Twilight asked. “What does that even mean?”

“Nothing good, I can promise you that.” Tempest sighed leaning against Twilight.

The alicorn wrapped a comforting arm around her. “Take a moment to collect yourself. We can talk about it then.”

Tempest nodded and took a deep breath. She fought to figure out what exactly she was going to tell her friends about the mysterious figure in the alley. It was hard to decipher since, she herself wasn’t entirely sure.


	7. Talking in Your Sleep

The dimmed light from the lamp on the end table, cast everything in with warm shadows. Tempest stared into the shallow pool of amber in the bottom of her tea cup. She clutched it as though it was the only reality she had left.

Twilight sat next to her. Her hand caressed comforting circles on the unicorn’s bare shoulder. Rarity sat across the table still stirring the sugar into her long since cold tea. Fawna stopped looking through the collection of maps that she’d gotten from a parchment pile in the corner of her study.

For the past thirty minutes, Tempest told them about the chase through the alley. The introduction to the cloaked figured. She even shared snippets of the dreams she’d been having lately but only enough to illustrate the fated meeting with the filly and her shadow. When Tempest tried to dismiss them as only dreams, that’s when Twilight spurred into action.

“Don’t discount dreams, Tempest.” The princess said pointedly. “Dreams can sometimes hold important meanings in the waking world. That’s what Luna says, at least.”

“With all due respect to the princess, I don’t believe in that. Dreams are memories, fears, and fancies of the heart, played like a movie in your mind while you sleep.” Tempest said dismissively.

“So cynical, really darling?” Rarity clicked her tongue.

Tempest looked at her pointedly. “I’m sorry if that offends you but I just don’t believe that dreams can be manipulated to hold the mysteries of the cosmos.”

“Haelstrom,” Twilight tapped one of the maps in front of Fawna. “It’s up here in the Spine Mountains past Yakyakistan, I believe.”

Tempest froze at the mention of the name. “Haelstrom? How do you know that name?”

“Y-you were talking in your sleep.” Fawna didn’t look up from the map.

Instead, she focused on marking the location on a new map. Her penmanship was fluid and beautiful. She punctuated the word with several annunciation lines, so she could reference how to say it later.

“You said that the Hexadecimal Crystal was in Haelstrom.” Twilight confirmed.

“How would I know that?”

Rarity shrugged. “Perhaps a little birdy told you.”

Tempest scoffed, rolling her eyes in an animated fashion. “Okay, so for the sake of argument, let’s say dreams do convey glimpses of the future. Why would mine urge me to return to a place I’ve not been to in years? Why would it tell me that this mysterious crystal would be there, when I don’t give two shakes about it? And why would…” Tempest’s voice died in her throat.

Her face softened when thoughts of Cedar entered her mind. In the dream, Cedar had been a relatively happy foal in an otherwise precarious situation. Everything would be fine as long as she and Blueberry were -- The hesitation to think on her old friend further became apparent to everyone in the room.

“Are you alright, darling?” Rarity leaned on the table to take her hand.

“Yeah, what kind of silly question is that?” Tempest snatched her hand away.

Rarity straightened up. It was easy to see the hurt in her sapphire eyes but before Tempest could apologize, Twilight started talking. She seemed oblivious that anything had transpired between the two unicorns.

“You also mentioned some words that seemed to coincide with the things from the book,” Twilight opened the heavy book to the page marked with a piece of parchment.

Tempest kept her gaze on Rarity, he eyebrows arched in a pleading apology. The alabaster unicorn leaned back in her seat chewing on her nail absently.

“Turnackto,” Twilight’s abrupt tone startled the rest of the table. “Turnackto, is a Heronism for “water of life”. After some cross referencing by Fawna and I, we managed to figure out that Turnackto in a more proper name for Turac, otherwise known as the Iridescent Pearl of Fortunato Bay.”

Fawna tapped her finger on her map before shoving it in Tempest’s direction. “We b-believe the Pearl’s here.”

“Wait a second, back up and tell me exactly what you’re talking about.” Tempest picked up the map.

Along with the freshly written Haelstrom, there were three more points marked on the map. There was Fortunato Bay, Meecasa Plateau; to the north, and Terre Van Drone; to the north east all noted. Something else was written beneath each of the destinations but Tempest didn’t get a good enough look before the filly snatched the map back.

“Did I skip the part about the runes being ingredients?” Twilight mused, drumming her fingers on her cheek thoughtfully.

“Perhaps a little, Twilight dear.” Rarity said.

“Right,” Twilight cleared her throat sheepishly. “Along with Haelstrom, you mentioned three other words. Tunackto, Veradenitta, and Marisana. Now those three words sound like gibberish until you find the origin of the words. Only then can you really start unraveling the mystery behind them.”

Tempest gave her a wide eyed stare, her mouth hanging slightly. Twilight blushed and started giggling.

“Shorter sentences?” She asked.

“With breaths in between, would be nice, darling.” Rarity giggled.

“Alright, so after some researching, we were able to discern that these runes here,” She pointed to the odd scribblings on the page with the Hexadecimal Crystal. “They’re nothing more than powerful ingredients, needed to power the relic.”

“So it’s just a fancy shopping list?” Rarity stated.

“And a creepy shopping list at that.” Tempest said hesitantly. “My question is why?”

“As I stated earlier, the crystal doesn’t contain magic on its own. Unless it’s fed the spell, the components, and magic; it’s nothing more than a trinket.” Twilight explained. “But with the right combination, it enhances the magic of any spell a hundred fold.”

“I will repeat my aforementioned question, why?”

“I…well.” Twilight looked at Fawna.

“You mentioned s-something about wrongs being done. Maybe it can be used to c-correct an event from the past or correct a b-broken spell without needing to dispel it or recasting it.” Fawna rubbed her neck, shrinking away from Tempest’s intense gaze.

“So that’s it then?” Tempest took the map back. “We’re going to Fortunato Bay?”

“I’ve already made arrangements for transportation.” Rarity said. “A boat will be waiting for us when we reach Manehatten.”

“I hate boats.” Tempest smirked.

“Oh, believe me, I know but I stressed the need for comfort and luxury, so it shouldn’t be too dreadful.” Rarity took Tempest’s hands and gave them a squeeze.

“H-here is the map, Twi-uhm-princess.” Fawna finished rolling the map up before passing it to Twilight.

“You’re not coming with us?” Twilight said.

The alicorn took the map; her head tilting to the side in a questioning fashion.

“I w-would, I assure you, if I wasn’t too frightened.” Fawna admitted. “I’ve just recently f-found the courage to leave my apartment and that was only after Tempest t-threatened to cut off my delivery service.”

The earth pony’s cadence took a warm tone as she regarded the unicorn lounging across the table from her.

“I-If I could only be as brave as you all, the th-things I’d see.” Fawna smiled.

There was a ripple of excitement in her voice but it waned just as quickly.

“I for one have to agree with your choice of staying behind.” Tempest got to her hooves. “We can’t guarantee your safety and I’d feel terrible if anything happened to you.”

Fawna nodded clumsily, her glasses bouncing on her muzzle, threatening to fall off.

“Fawna,” Twilight sighed. “You can’t guarantee your own safety from anything. Every day you go out your door, something could happen. Every time you eat something, you could choke on it.”

Twilight could see by each suggestion she made; it forced the pony to wince and withdraw nervously. She started chewing at her lips and wringing her hands in front of her.

“Listen, the point is,” Twilight cleared her throat. “Safety isn’t a guarantee no matter how many precautions you take. It’s better to live your life with the chance that something will happen, rather than not living your life worrying about something that may never happen.”

“Twilight.” Tempest looked at her.

“I-I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Princess,” Fawna smiled warmly. “I’m just not th-the adventuring type. Besides, I’m so afraid I’ll hold you back or get in the way.”

“Are you sure, darling?” Rarity touched the filly’s shoulder.

“I am. Now g-go have an adventure and think of me fondly.” Fawna chuckled warmly.

Tempest sighed. “I hate to ask you for a favor in light of everything but-”

“You want me to t-tell Ashen about what’s going on?”

Tempest nodded. “Tell him, I know it’s irresponsible to just leave without further notice. So if he was to fire me, I’d understand.”

“I-I’ll come up with something.” Fawna smirked.

“Thank you.”   Tempest gave Fawna a hug. “You take care of yourself.”

“You too; all three of you.”

As the three departed into the twisting, turning alleyways of the slum, Fawna stood on the catwalk that led to her apartment. She watched the little ponies disappear around the corner and off on their little adventure. For a brief moment, she felt the fluttering excitement nagging at her to go and never look back. Instead, she swallowed it down and turned back inside.

“Adventure doesn’t suit you, Fawna” She mumbled as she shut the door behind her.


	8. Off to See the World

A cool breeze blew in from the sea, chilling the sweat gathered on Tempest’s bare neck and shoulders. At first, she’d thought wearing the navy blue tank-top might have been a mistake but now that she was basking in the Manehatten heat, she was glad she wore it. Twilight on the other hand, struggled with the book, her shoulder bag, and the long sleeved shirt; she’d taken off before they got out of the cab.

“Here,” Tempest scooped the shirt and book from her. “Lemme help you.”

“Ugh, I swear I can do simple tasks.” Twilight laughed bashfully.

“I have no doubt about that, your majesty.” Tempest swept the arms of the shirt around her waist, tying them together.

Twilight pushed her hair back from her face. “Don’t call me that.”

“Little one then?” Tempest snickered.

Twilight scoffed playfully. “How about Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Tempest held the heavy book out to her. Once Twilight was more composed, she took the book back. It was hard to tell if her blush was from the teasing, or the heat. At this point, Tempest was betting on the heat.

“We need to hurry, or we’ll miss cast off.” Twilight brushed against Tempest as she passed.

The unicorn let out a quiet ‘oof’ before falling in behind the princess. The scent of her berry body spray wafted back onto her with the breeze. Tempest inhaled sharply, the smile pressing a lazy smile to her lips. The butterflies in her stomach were almost a constant now. All she needed was the sound of Twilight’s voice to get them fluttering.

“There it is!”

Twilight squealed excitedly and hurried down the last flight of steps to the lower docks. She managed to snake through the crowds, gathering for their day of work. Tempest nearly lost sight of her before they were rejoined next to a sleek looking vessel.

Etched from one solid piece of ancient oak, the boat was longer than most trees were tall. There were swooshing waves cut directly into the wood, smoothed, and painted to intricate murals. At the bow was a figurehead; a busty seamare with a flowing mane and no modesty of which to speak. Her hair was a faded red color to accent the white lilies etched in her hair. The mast towered overhead, casting a shadow across the crowded docks like a sundial. Off white sails were restrained, tied away to keep the ship as steady as it could be while docked.

A few large ponies hefted bags, crates, and barrels up the gang plank. Twilight watched curiously as they lined up their provisions. Once there, several crew members were dispatched to move them to their appointed positions on the ship.

 “They’re so efficient.” Twilight mumbled.

She watched an amber pony with dark dreads, hefting two barrels at once. Sweat slicked his muscular form and concentrated brow. He walked up the gang plank with precision. The other carriers moved out of his way and fell back into motion as he passed. It was the smooth dance of the working class and never had she seen it so well executed.

“Are you sure it’s his efficiency you’re admiring?” Tempest smirked, giving a sideways glance.

“Of course, I mean look at how he lifts with his powerful legs. He keeps his back straight and balances his…oh,” Twilight looked up at Tempest coyly. “You meant-”

Twilight’s cheeks flushed red.

“I’m just messing with you, Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship.” Tempest laughed and nudged her side.

“Now that you mention it; he would be an amazing specimen to study for the sake of biology texts.”

“For the biology texts, huh?”

“I mean, in a breeding stock, he’d score high on desirability…”

Twilight’s voice faded amidst the troubling through that now prickled Tempest’s brain. Twilight’s snicker drifted away when she noticed the concerned look on the unicorn’s face.

“What, what is it?”

Tempest looked away. “It’s nothing, I was…there’s still no sign of Rarity?”

“She’s probably having some trouble getting all of her luggage down here.” Twilight took Tempest’s hand. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

The pair waited for the right opportunity before climbing the gang plank. Not wanting to interrupt anyone’s busy schedule.

Once on board, the ship didn’t seem as large as it appeared from the dock. It was comforting to see that it was clean and polished. Neat coils of rope were laid in such a way as to keep them from being underfoot. The hatches were all stacked to the side to keep everyone from tripping as they shuffled the deck.

Besides Twilight and Tempest, there were only two others not hustling around to get everything ready. A tall, well-built zebra, wore a loose fitting dashiki and a pair of baggy gray pants. With him stood a rather small, swarthy looking griffin, wearing a vest and a ragged pair of knit pants. They seemed to be locked in a lively debate. The zebra, however, was more serious about it than the other.

“One of those two must be the captain.” Tempest spoke out of the corner of her mouth.

“Seems like a good bet.” Twilight started towards them, Tempest falling in behind her.

“…and I’m telling you, this is no pleasure cruise.” The zebra grunted; his voice was deep and rolled out evenly on his thick accent. “Captain Vertigo entrusted us with this mission, can you pretend to be professional about it?”

“I am.” The griffin smirked. “I’m just saying that she’s kinda dragging us over the coals here. A skeleton crew, a princess, and an unknown destination, it all sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“Good day, gentlemen.” Twilight spoke before holding out a hand.

The large zebra just looked at it. It was the griffin who swept in to shake it. He offered her a wide grin that gave her the implication he was trying to sell her something not worth buying.

“Please forgive _Acting_ Captain Bombastic; he’s been out to sea for a while with no rest, and not nearly enough rum to speak of.” The griffin winked at the taller male, who rolled his eyes.

“It’s just Captain Bombastic, Princess Twilight.” He finally took her hand, making sure to be gentle. “And this is First Officer Raphio.”

“That’s right!” The griffin snickered playfully. “And we’d like to welcome you to the glorious Calypso.”

“The Calypso?” Twilight looked back at Tempest, who shrugged.

“Yes, it’s our ship.” Raphio chuckled. “Well, its Captain Vertigo’s ship but she’s loaning it to us for this small mission you’ve got set up.”

“That’s why you referred to him as Acting Captain and there was some talk of a skeleton crew?” Tempest snapped her fingers. “So are you two on loan as well?”

Bombastic’s eyes narrowed. “I am Captain Vertigo’s First Officer. I’ve been sailing since before you were born and in all of these years, I’ve never lost a captain, a sailor, or a ship.”

Tempest held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. “I didn’t mean any insult.”

“Aw, come on big guy, calm yourself. You’re scaring her highness’ lackey.” Raphio slapped the broader male’s shoulder.

“Wait a-” Twilight started to say but she was interrupted.

“Tickets?” Bombastic stated rather coarsely.

Twilight pulled two tickets that were tucked in the pages of the book and held them out to him. He snatched them up and looked at them.

“There are only two, where’s the third?”

“She’s not arrived yet.” Twilight could feel her face growing warmer with frustration.

“I hope for her sake, she makes it on time.” He grunted before turning his attention to a stack of parchment lying atop a barrel. “Your quarters are below deck, second door on the right after the scullery. You’ll need to sign this waver before we can leave.”

“Waver?” Twilight cocked her head.

“Don’t mind him,” Raphio leaned close to whisper. “He’s very prideful and this is his first mission as captain, nerves go him all jittery.”

Twilight took a step away from the earthy smelling griffin. “I’ll try to give him a wide berth in the future.”

“Splendid.”

He offered her a coy once over before turning his attention to the large amber pony that crossed the deck. The t-shirt he’d been wearing only moments ago was strung through his belt at his back. It was then that Twilight fully got Tempest’s joke from earlier, her face turning a deep crimson color.

“All your supplies have been loaded and you’re ready to leave at any time.” His voice was softer than his large stature assumed.

“Thank you, Copper, masterful work as always.” Bombastic shook his hand.

“I aim to please, sir.”

Bombastic turned to Raphio. “Get ready to set sail as soon as everything’s stowed.”

“Aye captain.” Raphio headed off.

“Wait, what about Rarity?” Tempest asked.

“She’s got a little over five minutes to make an appearance, I’d guess.” Bombastic smiled back at them from over his shoulder.

Those sailors that weren’t carrying items immediately dispersed around the deck. Some were solo, other’s traveled in pairs. Thirteen sailors in total worked together as a fine oiled machine to get the ship ready to sail.

Bombastic climbed up the short staircase to stand with the wheel. He watched his crew  work to get everything set to shove off.

“Mr. Raphio! The dock ropes and gang plank if you’d please.”

“On it!” The griffin jumped up and over the railing, his narrow wings snapped open as he floated down onto the deck gracefully.

“Wait!”

A voice called through the crowd. A small figure ducked and scooted her way through the much larger sailors and dockworkers. There was a larger pony giving chase, he was hollering a warning of ‘coming through’ as to make a path.

“Rarity?” Twilight leaned on the railing to get a better look.

It wasn’t Rarity at all.

Fawna broke free of the crowd and stumbled down the steps to the lower deck. She was moving at such a quick pace that she knock Raphio to the deck and headed up the gangplank without sparing a glance back.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Bombastic jumped over the railing of the upper deck, intercepting the frazzled yellow pony before she could get too far. She slammed into his taut body hard before she could stop and fell back onto the deck with a painful groan. Her face bent in a grimace as she rubbed her hind end.

“Sorry I’m late.” She groaned bashfully.

“Rarity?” Bombastic glared down at her.

It took every ounce of composure Tempest had to not squeal with excitement at seeing the anxious pony on the deck of the ship. It was even more impressive to see her stare back at the hulking zebra unwaveringly in spite of the clearly unhappy look on his face.

“Uhm, yeah, w-we’ll go with that.” She murmured.

“I assume you have a ticket?” He asked coarsely.

Fawna painfully got to her hooves. She reached down the front of her blouse, producing a wrinkled and slightly damp ticket. Bombastic hesitated to take it.

“Just show it to me.” He leaned in.

“See, it has the s-seal and everything.” She pointed to notarized seal in the corner.

“Very well, ‘Rarity’. You three stow your gear and get ready to set sail.” Bombastic ordered before climbing back to the wheel.

“How did you get that ticket?” Tempest whispered in her ear as they headed towards the hatch that led below deck.

“I…ah…found it just l-lying around.” Fawna was clearly lying.

“Just lying around?” Twilight smirked.

“It might have been in the bag reserved for Rarity’s d-delicates.”

“You didn’t!” Tempest gasped and covered her mouth.

***

Somewhere near the drop off point just a few moments earlier.

Rarity climbed out of the cab, smoothing her lilac colored sundress. She looked up at the sun and knew that the boat was slated to depart at any moment. A large pony, the driver, stepped around to the trunk and started unloading her bags onto a dolly.

“Well, better late than never I suppose.” Rarity snapped angrily at the driver. “Take my bags to the lower dock and hurry.”

“Yes ma’am, right away.”

He started away at a jaunt with the heavy load, taking the special ramp for the loading and unloading of luggage only. Rarity took a deep breath and started off through the crowd. If she were going to be late, she’d better look fabulous doing it.

The moment she reached the bottom of the first set of stairs, something hammered into her from behind, sending her falling face first onto the dock. When she snapped around, her hair managed to block out the offender before she could get a good look. A curly amber tail was the only thing she could make out.

“Are you alright?” A gentle voice asked, helping her up.

“How rude, I’m going to give her a piece of my mind.”

Before Rarity to give chase, the crowd swallowed the abrupt path the assailant carved through.

When she finally made it to the bottom deck, a griffin was flinging the gangplank aboard the ship and preparing to embark. He halted when an Abyssinian slipped over the railing down to the deck. The cat girl was clutching her stomach, while her face was gaunt and her eyes wide.

“I cannot go, Raphio, I’m not feeling well.”

“Are you sure?” The griffin touched her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.”

She covered her mouth with one hand, while tearing off towards Rarity, leaving the griffin to sulk in her wake. He gave a sullen shrug and turned back towards the ship.

It was a bit too far to jump too now. As much as he hated to fly, he certainly wasn’t willing to swim the distance. Raphio scoffed and opened his wings as wide as he could, preparing for the short flight.

“Good sir.” Rarity called to him.

He fluttered a few feet from the ground before turning towards the source of the voice, letting his wings gentle drift him back to the wood of the dock.

“Well, hell-oh!” A bright smile came to his beak. “Please tell me you’re trying to get aboard my ship.”

“Well, yes. I have a ticket.” She said.

Rarity opened the small bag tossed over her shoulder. “I know it’s in here somewhere.”

Her eyes widened and she looked at the Griffin then at the ship as it sailed away. It was only then that she caught a glimpse of the amber maned attacker that shoved her down. She was leaning over the railing waving back at them. There was something very familiar about her and now _she_ was sailing away on the ship meant for Rarity.

“Fawna!” Rarity shrieked. “That nag stole my ticket!”

“Oh, language like that is beneath your standings, miss.” Raphio mused as he looked at the mare standing on the deck of the ship.

“Hey, that’s the one who shoved me over.”

“You too!”

“Well, this is a pickle, ain’t it? Unfortunately, if you don’t have a ticket then you can’t have a ride. Sorry sapphire-eyes .” Raphio smirked, opening his wings again.

“Wait! You can’t leave me here. I’m supposed to be on that ship. I called in the favors that got us those tickets. Isn’t there anything you can do?” Rarity broke down into gross, animated sobs.

“Whoa, whoa, easy filly!” Raphio thought for a moment. “You wanna get aboard my ship?”

“I most certainly do!” Rarity cried.

“I…might be able to get you aboard but-”

“I’ll do anything!”

An easy smile came to the griffin’s face. “Well, we did just have a sudden opening in the scullery. If you can cook passible food and wash dishes, I may be able to get you on.” Raphio explained.

“Me, a scullery mare, ugh.” Rarity started looking around in frustration. “Why did I not bring my fainting couch?”

“Well, if that’s not to your liking, I got nothing else for you.” Raphio fluttered up into the air.

Rarity lunged forward. “No, wait. What I meant was, hmm sounds like…my kind of challenge.” Rarity forced herself to smile.

“That-a-girl. Alright, hold your arms out.” He swooped in behind her. “How much do you weigh?”

“I beg your pardon?” She shot a glance back at him.

“I’m not judging, sheesh, give me the benefit of the down here.” Raphio scoffed. “I’m going to pick you up and fly you over to the deck of the ship.”

“Oh, if that’s all it is, then I weigh…”

She looked at a very familiar looking male pony to the cab driving pony with a cart full of her things before leaning in and whispering something in the griffin’s ear.

“What, really?” He chuckled.

“Another word and I’ll pluck you!” Rarity growled.

“Say no more.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and flapped his wings as hard as he could. The both lifted easily from the dock. Raphio grunted as he pulled her tighter to get a better grip.

“Oh for Celestia’s sake, what am I to do about my things!” Rarity cried out, reaching out out them.

Raphio gaze fell to the large pony leaning on a handcart full of luggage. There must have been half dozen medium bags and three smaller ones. His eyes grew wider as he grunted.

 “Listen, I can’t carry you and all your things. You’ll have to leave them.” Raphio pressed his cheek to the back of her head.

“But I need them!”

“Now is not the time to talk about this.” Raphio grip loosened slightly as Rarity squirmed.

“Oh…oh no!” She sighed.

“Gotta go.” Raphio urged.

“Don’t worry, Rarity.” The familiar pony called to her.

When she looked, she saw the familiar pony from before. He’d taken his cap off and was waving at her to get her attention. It was the colt from the train station, Sterling Rails. He laughed excitedly when she noticed him.

“I’ll take care of your stuff for you! You can have ‘em back when you return.” He called to her.

“Oh, you truly are a dear. I promise to give you the biggest tip you’ve ever received, when I get back.” Rarity called back to him.

Raphio couldn’t wait any longer. He started flapping harder, closing the distance between the docks and the ship. Rarity watched the docks growing smaller and smaller until they hovered over the deck of the ship, slowly lowering down.

When they landed, Raphio grunted and fell back on the deck of the ship. He breathing was labored as he smirked up at her rather roguishly. Rarity’s gaze was still locked on the shore as she nonchalantly smoothed her dress down.

“So this big tip you’re talking about…do I get one. I mean, I did get you aboard the ship.” Raphio flopped on his back.

“Certainly not!” Rarity glared at him.

“Well, if that’s how you’re going to be about it. There’s no way _that’s_ your weight.” Raphio snickered.

Rarity turned and kicked his foot indignantly. “How dare you?”

“I just calls it like I sees it.” Raphio guffawed as he scrambled away from any further assault.

“Rarity!” Twilight gasped before hurrying over to see her.

Tempest, Twilight, and Fawna, who’d been waiting patiently for the griffin to leave, joined her as soon as he was gone.

“I can’t believe you made it.” Tempest wrapped her arms around the unicorn, who was quick to pull away.

“I’ve very sweaty, darling.”

“I don’t care, I’m just glad you’re here.” Tempest smiled.

Rarity regarded her with a pained smile before narrowing her view on the earth pony with the amber mane. Fawna chuckled nervously and waved.

“Hi, Fawna! Rarity glared at her. “It’s so good of you to join us on this little outing.”

“What is going on here?” Bombastic walked down the stairs to join the four fillies gathered on his deck.

“Why are there four of you?” It was his eyes that narrowed this time.

“Well, we…”Twilight stammered.

“You see-” Rarity tried to help her recover.

“I found us a last minute replacement for Sanguine; she took ill right before disembarking.” Raphio seemed to appear from nowhere.

“Sanguine, our best cook?” Bombastic gestured to the alabaster unicorn and her dainty dress. “And this is what you bring me to replace her?”

“Well, yes, I’m very skilled at the cooking?” Rarity’s paced response came out as more of a question.

“See, she can do it. She’ll have that kitchen looking spic and span before you know it, you’ll see.” Raphio wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

“Get her changed and below deck at once then, Raphio.” The zebras yellow eyes shifted from Rarity to the griffin before moving back to Twilight. “Any more surprises, princess?”

“Nope, I think that’s about it!” She said through a nervous, gritted smile.

“Good.”

Bombastic glared at them until the point he started climbing the stairs to return to the ship’s wheel, leaving the four of them with the cold memory of his icy glare.


	9. Echoes

The world around her was encased in ice. Even the stone floor was smooth from snow that had thawed and frozen thousands of times over. It was quiet for the first time in as long as she could remember. The soft dripping of cold water from the stalactites that hung from above, and the crackling of the fire from the nearby fire pit were the only things that accompanied her soft breathing.

Cedar lay back on the carved stone step of the bathing pool. Red glowing rocks sat in the metal basket in the center, heating the water throughout. Steam rolled off the surface of the small pool and the water was almost too hot to relax in, Cedar still found herself freezing. No matter how many layers of clothes she wore, or how close she sat next to the fire; she could never get warm.

Her mismatched eyes drifted to the horn that lay between her barely existent breasts. It sparkled with a dull white glow that beckoned her to grab it. A tingling sensation rolled through her numb fingers. It rippled up her arms, and sunk deeply into her heart. The feeling brought a smile to her lips.

“Fizzlepop, I can feel you.” She whispered. Her voice cracked with emotion.

In her mind, she could see the pony once known as Fizzlepop leaning on the railing of a ship. A strange male zebra stood just behind her at the wheel. A lecherous griffin sat back, admiring Fizzlepop’s vulnerable lounging. But there was something else emanating inside Tempest, something radiant that nearly blinded Cedar’s mind’s eye.

“I’ve seen that smile before.” Cedar whimpered.

Tempest wore a smile, a familiar one at that. It was a smile that returned time and time again when she was looking at… Cedar shifted around in Tempest’s mind, trying to glimpse what she was looking at but no matter how hard she tried all she could see was a bright light that felt as though she was looking into the sun.

“It seems as though, you’ve gone and fallen in love again.” She said.

Cedar lifted the horn to her lips with a soft kiss. It was the first time in a long while that she felt a pulse of warmth ripple through her. Her smile slowly faded as she felt an encroaching chill enter the room.

A mare of shadows strode into the room. Her mere presences dulled the amber glow coming from the fire pit. A set of hollow eyes shifted around to find Cedar, perched on the edge of her seat, enjoying a bath. It caused a slow slit to unfurl along the shadow muzzle, pulling into a smile.

“Darling, I’ve returned.” Her voice crackled with a lingering hiss.

“So you have.” Cedar sighed coldly as she wrapped an arm around her exposed chest.

The shadow ignored her cadence and continued her chiding rant. “Fizzlepop will dream again soon. The more she leaves herself open, the further and further she slips into my clutches.”

“As fascinating as your obsessed campaign to win a war that only you are fighting is; could I please convince you to leave me in peace for maybe an hour or so.” Cedar’s head lolled back in frustration.

“Oh, my sweet, you’re never alone. You know that.”

The shadow drifted across the surface of the water, caressing smoky hands up the young filly’s arms to grip her shoulders. Cedar gritted her teeth and tried to get away but she was frozen in time. The shadow hunkered over her like a ghostly wildcat preparing to siphon her life force for a quick meal.

“We’re all locked together in this, now and forever.” Her voice prickled in Cedar’s mind.

Cedar mumbled through trembling lips. “I never asked for this!”

“No, your faith in Fizzlepop demanded it.”

“To what end then, what end could possibly come from this?” Cedar pulled away at last and crawled from the bathing pool.

The shadow recoiled from her brash movement. A shadowy hand clutched her bosom as if she’d been mortally slighted.

“To what end? I only long to give you what you want…and through that, I can gain what is rightfully mine.” The shadow hissed soothingly as it floated over to join the small mare.

“What I want?” Cedar sighed and pulled her robe on tight. “What I want is for things to be the way they were.”

“And they will be?”

Cedar wheeled around on the shadow, her hand clutching the horn tightly “You can’t bring back my sister? You can’t return Fizzlepop to me? All you have is hollow lies, all you are is hollow lies.”

“Fizzlepop?” The voice clicked and popped as if she were a storm cloud threatening to burst.

Cedar’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t like to hear her name from my lips, do you?”

“Oh, I think I can see where this attitudes coming from.” The shadow rumbled with a deep belly laugh. “You’ve been gazing into Fizzlepop’s memories again, seeing life through her eyes.”

“It’s…it’s the only place I feel safe. The only place I feel like I’m loved.”

“Love, Fizzlepop never knew love, how to give or receive it. She was a parasite that needed a host to feed on.” The shadow snapped. “Once the meal was over, she was all too eager to jump ship.”

“You talk and you talk about this and that, I’m no longer a foal that can be manipulated. I know the truth; I’ve seen it in her mind.” The filly’s voice spiked harshly with the echo.

Cedar pressed the horn to her chest, hard enough to tear a slit in the delicate wet skin. “I think I know the reason you’re so spiteful of Fizz, because she’s the one who knew how to love and you’re just a hollow husk that can’t comprehend it.”

The shadow fell upon Cedar, engulfing her like black robes at a funeral. A hand wrapped tight around Cedar’s hand that clutched the horn and squeezed until the jagged edge ravished her palm. Her knuckles turned white and creaked under the pressure.

Cedar let out a stressed gasp and tried to fall away but the shadow held her aloft now, cradling her in darkness.

“Out of kindness, I’ve let you keep that horn.” The shadow lapped at her face with smoky tendrils. “With my loveless heart, I could easily take it away.”

“You cannot have it!” Cedar screamed. “It’s all I have left.”

“Be that as it may, it’s dangerous to look into the mind of a traitor. It’ll put those dangerous ideas in your head.” The shadow mare’s face was mere inches away from Cedar’s gapped mouth.

“Of all the things I’ve seen inside of her, treachery was never one of them.”

“So you say. I’m left to wonder what it is that you do see in there.” The shadow coiled tighter around her, squeezing.

 “I’ve seen love; true love.” Cedar moaned out, her body compressing with in the folds of the shadow.

“What!?”

The shadow mare dispersed, letting Cedar fall flat on the cold floor. When she reformed, she held a more corporeal form, still hollow and haunting. It clenched its hands and took a step closer. Cedar crawled backwards away until her shoulders struck a stalagmite. The shadow pursued her; each step was silent but sped the heavy thumping of Cedar’s heart in her chest.

“What did you say?” Her voice became a deep rumbled the echoed through the cavern.

“Fizzlepop is in love and it’s beautiful.” Cedar’s voice trembled. “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted in my life, in this life.” Her hand instinctively found the horn again.

“She’s…fallen in love again?” The shadow spoke slowly as if it could help it comprehend the notion.

“Yes.” She said.

Cedar could see the strength of the shadow wavier. The filly forced herself to get up and confront the being that hovered before her.

“And this time, it’ll be pure and untainted by shadows, by you.” Cedar hissed.

“Shut up!”

The shadow rushed the distance between them. The mare’s dark hands pushed through Cedar’s chest and gripped the little filly’s heart, squeezing it. Cedar let out a scream and gripped at the smoky wrists. The black haze ebbed at her touch and for the briefest second, she could see midnight blue fur that lay beneath.

“There you are.” Cedar panted in wonder.

The shadow scoffed and shoved Cedar so hard that she broke the stalagmite behind her. Despite the rippling in her vision and the throb in the back of her head, Cedar fought to get to her hooves. A strength swelled inside of her that she’d long since believed was gone.

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Cedar’s words were slurred against the dots appearing behind her eyes.

“You will not speak to me that way! Never!” The shadow seethed. “Don’t think for one second that I won’t take your precious trinket and leave you for dead!”

“You don’t have the strength to do this without me,” Cedar leaned over, pressing both hands to her thighs, trying to hold onto her consciousness. “Mother knew it and so do I.”

The shadow flailed a hand down upon Cedar, hard enough to flatten her on the frozen floor. Cedar eye’s lolled to look at the shadow mare.

“You will not speak to your sister that way again?”

“You’re not my sister anymore,” Cedar mumbled. “Mother made sure to take my Blueberry away long ago, and replace her with a poor facsimile.”

The shadow tightened and took a hollow form of Blueberry. “It wasn’t mother’s doing, you little brat. It’s your precious Fizzlepop that’s too blame for this.”

Cedar tried to retort but couldn’t fight any longer. The waves of blackness threatened to take her at any moment. She stared long enough to watch as the shadow retreated into the very cracks of the icy walls.

It was quiet again. It left Cedar to enjoy being alone again before she drifted into a dark empty unconsciousness far away from the nightmare that was her life.


	10. Open Up Your Eyes

The soft sound of water dripping from the frozen ceiling above patted and ran a trail down Fizzlepop’s bare back. It would have been an uncomfortable feeling if her body wasn’t already rigid and on fire.

She could feel the cold drop growing larger as it gathered sweat on its trail down to the small of her back. There it struck a dam formed by Blueberry’s hand as she gripped Fizzlepop mercilessly hard.

They stared at each other in unabashed delight. The kisses they shared in the quiet of their sleeping alcove were as silent as they were sweet. If anyone found out what they were up to, there would be hell to pay.

Fizzlepop caressed a finger along the soft bruised flesh of Blueberries eye. Her dark fur did little to cover up the black eye or swollen lip. There was a large pink scar showing through her dark fur that marred her upper lip. Another scar ran the length of her cheek under her left eye, while a third, smaller one, split her eyebrow. The midnight blue pony scoffed and managed enough force to push Fizzlepop over onto the cot.

At first, Fizzlepop giggled at the strange game but soon realized that Blueberry wasn’t playing. The dark pony, shifted her hooves to the floor with her elbows resting on her knees and her head hung low.

“Don’t look at me.” She said gruffly.

 “Why wouldn’t I look at you?” Fizzlepop whispered and rested a kiss to the middle of her back. “You’re beautiful.”

Blueberry scooped her loose fitting tunic from the floor, pulling it on roughly. Fizzlepop moved to the edge of the bed, her mind a torrent of confusion. Some of it conjured by the afterglow of their intimacy, while the rest resided in her plain misunderstanding.

“Maybe we’re just not seeing the same pony.” Blueberry turned towards her.

 “You’re still the same Blueberry to me.”

“I’m not talking about the scars; I’m talking about how I got them.” Blueberry grunted.

“Is that why you’re so upset?” Fizzlepop smirked dismissively.

 “Everyone knows that she’s the one who did this to me. Everyone’s talking about it.” Blueberry sighed.

“So what?”

“You of all ponies should be sympathetic about it, don’t you think?” Blueberry pushed on Fizzlepop’s horn nub hard enough to jerk her head to the side.

Before Fizzlepop could respond, Blueberry a shirt from the edge of the cot and threw it in her face.

“Get dressed.” She said coarsely.

Fizzlepop pulled the shirt on with the same coarse bravado the other mare showed. If she wasn’t angry before, she was getting there. She was up from the bed in an instant, posturing towards the taller female.

“Why are you being such a nag to me? I’m just trying to make you feel better.” Fizzlepop growled through gritted teeth.

“Well, you’re doing a fantastic job.” Blueberry turned her back to her.

Fizzlepop took a long deep breath trying to control the soft quaking building in her body. “I can’t control how you feel any more than I can control your mother’s malice towards you and Cedar. All I know is that I love you and I’ll stand by you through just about anything. But if you keep pushing me away, I’ll have no other choice than to leave.”

“I’m not pushing you away.”

“Then you’re delusional in addition to being cruel.” She sighed.

The wine colored unicorn stepped up and pulled at the collar of Blueberry’s shirt. There she traced a finger along the black ink etched into the taller earth pony’s shoulder. There were three words tattooed in old ponish. “Tempest and Torrent” were written in the bold text that looked like nothing more than gibberish and almost disappeared against the dark fur.

“Remember when I got that.”

“Of course I do, it was shortly after the Trial of the Shade.” Fizzlepop pressed her lips to the writing.

“Your performance took my breath away. I knew from that moment on that I’d be by your side through anything, no, everything.” Blueberry sighed. “Tempest and Torrent Shadows to cover the world.”

“That’s right; we were going to do it together.”

“Seems silly now, mother will never chose me to become a Shadow.” Blueberry turned to her.

“So what if she doesn’t. You’re still one of the most amazing ponies I’ve ever met.” Fizzlepop smiled at her.

“You have to say that because you’re my marefriend.”

“Being your marefriend isn’t a free pass to be a liar.” The unicorn smirked. “Besides, have you ever met a Shadow before? For all we know, this big prestige your mother builds up for them may only be a fairytale.”

“You shouldn’t say such things!” Blueberry urged.

“What?” Fizzlepop laughed. “It’s not like your mother’s right-”

“Or perhaps she is.”

. A dark voice preceded the larger mare who stepped through the curtain that hung over the makeshift doorway. Fizzlepop tensed and clutched her chest at Onyx sudden appearance. She wanted to shrink away from the pointed look on the dark mare’s face.

“If you ever met a Shadow, they’d be a poor excuse for one.”

“Mother.” Blueberry whispered, as she pulled her pants on nervously.

Onyx cast a fleeting gaze at the filly struggling to get her pants on. There was a knowing behind her eyes that caused the dark filly to shudder with fear. Fizzlepop rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“All mystery aside, Onyx,” Fizzlepop began. “What is a Shadow, how come we’ve never met one, and why all the rituals and ceremonies?”

“Those are all good questions that I’ll be happy to answer on the day of your coronation.” Onyx gestured for Fizzlepop to get dressed as well. “All you need to know is that the chosen _one_ will be reborn into the shadows.”

“So sure are you that I’ll be the chosen?” She pulled on her trousers and tied them tight around her waist. “What about Blueberry?”

“I’m afraid there can be only one Chosen One. I mean, it is right there in the title, isn’t it?” Onyx chuckled. “You needn’t worry about my worthless daughter.”

“I-” Fizzlepop began.

“Though, it seems you’ve found a use for her. I can’t see why but bravo for you both.” Onyx glared at Blueberry.

“If you’ve already made your chose, then why are we doing these rituals?” Fizzlepop felt her body starting to tremble with rage.

“Because there are twelve on the council, eleven of which are idiots that get to make that choice. They’re all vying for their own offspring to be chosen. though I have no doubt you’ll crush them all.” The dark mare moved close, gripping Fizzlpop’s chin.

“I think you’re avoiding my question. What about Blueberry? There’s still a chance she can best me in the rites coming up.” Fizzlepop gritted her teeth against the tight grip.

“My sweet Tempest Shadow, you’re worth a thousand of her, of that I have no doubt.” Onyx turned her attention to Blueberry. “And if there were even an inkling of a chance she could best you. Well, let’s just say, I hope nothing terrible happens to her before the decision for the new Shadow is made.”

Fizzlepop jerked away from Onyx’s grip and shoved her hard against crag that doubled as a doorframe. Blueberry clutched her mouth, unable to catch the auditory gasp that left her lips. Even the unicorn felt her resolve shuddered by the desperate cry.

“Just stop!” Fizzlepop barked.

“Who do you-”

“You’ve talked enough! It’s my turn.” Fizzlepop demanded. “If you’re only purpose for coming in her was to belittle Blueberry, it’s not necessary. You’ve made your opinion very clear about how you feel about your own daughter. Did you ever think for one instant that maybe if you showed her the same decency you’ve shown me that she might do better at thing that you’re so disapproving of?”

“Oh, little one, open up your eyes; Blueberry was never a contender. She was an obstacle placed in your path for you to overcome, just as she was an obstacle her father placed before me.” Onyx chided. “Where I succeeded overcoming her, I now see that you’re failing at. Oh poor little Blueberry, so unloved, so beaten. If you thought she was beaten before, just wait until you see what I have planned for her now.”

“Wait I-”

A hard slap sent Fizzlepop to the cot, warm blood pooled in her mouth and dribbled from the corner of her lip.

“It’s rude to interrupt.” Onyx said coyly before grabbing Fizzlepop’s braid, snapping her head sharply to look at her. “Now, you’ll do as I say or your choosing is likely to fail stupendously and if that happens…you will both become nothing more than whispers on the lips of those who are too afraid to talk about you.”

Onyx got to her hooves and dusted her robs off. “One hundred laps from the both of you before the end of the day. Any wavering will result in the loss of dinner as well as breakfast the next day.”

The black mare snorted before turning to stride out of the room, the curtain falling close behind her.

Fizzlepop slid from the bed to her knees on the floor, hanging her head. There was a sharp pain in her neck and the very roots of her mane from where it had been tugged. It didn’t help that her heart was pounding in her chest sending more blood to those points.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and soon a soft pair of lips caressed along the back of her ear.

“Thank you for always being here for me, Fizz.” Blueberry whispered, her voice choked with tears.

“And I always will be.”

Fizzlepop reached up and pulled Blueberry’s head tightly to her own as they turned into a rough kiss.

“Always.” She cried.

***

“What?”

A sudden voice nearby snapped Tempest awake from her deep sleep. Her teal eyes blinked against the soft candlelight that shone through the door across the room as it hung ajar. The hammock above shifted at the sound of Fawna’s soft snore. Next to her, in the same cot, Rarity snorted and rolled over, slapping Tempest in the stomach hard enough for her to make and ‘oof’ sound.

“Rarity.” She whispered but the unicorn just moaned and rolled over again, nearly falling out of the hammock.

“Poor thing.” Tempest whispered, trying to ignore the thick smell of kitchen radiating off of her. “She’s been working so hard lately.”

Tempest attention was brought about by a familiar voice just outside the door and down the hall. It sounded like Twilight was having a hushed debate with another member of the crew. No matter how hard Tempest tried to hear, she couldn’t make any of it out.

“Rarity, I’m getting up.” Tempest warned her.

“Oh, dinner’s at sun down…corn cakes and barley soup.” Rarity mumbled before tightening her grip on the small pillow.

Tempest thought it would be best to just try and escape than continuing the one sided conversation. No matter how graceful she tried to extract herself from the hammock, it was going to be impossible. With everything she had, she slipped free and fell to the floor. She used her head and shoulders to steady the hammock as to not disturb the overworked Rarity any more than she already had.

The unicorn made a few more mumbling moans but didn’t stir much beyond that. When Tempest was sure that she wasn’t waking up; she got to her hooves and slipped out of the room into the hall.

Just down the way, she could hear Twilight’s voice growing louder as she walked the narrow passageway. It was pristinely polished that bore an unpleasant smell about it. Sweaty bodies, alcohol laced snores, and tobacco smoke made for a terrible cocktail for the senses. She tucked her muzzle into the hem of sleeveless shirt before hurrying towards the room at the end of the hall.

Tempest stepped to the door that sat ajar and peaked inside. The tiny room was lit up by a few well-placed candles. It wasn’t personalized or anything but there was a bed, a small trunk on the floor, and a barrel that doubled as a table. Twilight sat on a stool on one side, while Raphio crouched on an overturned bucket on the other. They both were poring over the map Fawna made for the trip.

“You see, Fortunato Bay is right here and you’re wanted us to take you to Terra Van Drone, or Meecasa Plateau which lie here,” He traced a path to the north. “And here.” He traced another path to the north-east.

“Why is that so hard to understand?” Twilight was quick to make notes where he’d pointed.

“Listen sister, we were only paid for a there and back again situation. If you want us to play cab service for you, you’re gonna have to pay us more bit.”

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Twilight thumbed her chin. “How much more could it possibly cost?” Twilight asked.

“I’m figuring ten, no less.” Raphio shrugged.

“Ten thousand bits!?” Twilight gasped.

“Oh come off it. You’re a princess; I know you got kinda dough just lying around.” Raphio smirked.

The griffin tucked a cigarette in his beak only to have Twilight snatch it away and toss it haphazardly onto the already significant pile of them growing on the bed. Raphio scoffed and crossed his arms angrily.

“I know this is hard for a…very mercenary type as yourself to understand but our society doesn’t work like that. I don’t have a salary or even a paycheck for what I do. I’m more or less given everything I need to do my job, my…princ-ess-ing, I guess you’d call it. Anything else, I have to barter my own goods or borrow bits from my parents.” Twilight did her best to explain to the griffin.

“What kind of crappy hierarchy are you all running of there in Equestria?” Raphio shook his head in disbelief. “It sounds to me like you’re getting screwed by one of the higher ranking officials, if you ask me.”

“Unfortunately, it’s true.” Tempest interjected as she slipped into the room.

Raphio and Twilight both jolted as her sudden entrance.

“Tempest, I hope we didn’t wake you up?” Twilight sighed, feeling sheepish for making so much noise.

“Nah, my nightmares lately are doing a very good job of that on their own.” Tempest smiled coyly.

Raphio looked at the unicorn slyly before turning to address the more dominate of the two. “Just so you know, having two of you here doesn’t change the price. Rest assured that I’m even cutting you a deal on this, Cap’n Bombastic would ask for nearly twice that much.”

“Aren’t you the generous one?” Tempest rolled her eyes.

“Nothing’s free and you know that.”

“I just think there’s got to be a easier and maybe cheaper way.” Twilight sighed.

She could see that her answer didn’t sit well with Raphio by the way he slipped down from the bucket and started walking towards the door.

Before he left, he slowly turned to face them, making sure to brush up against Tempest as he did. A smug look graced his beak as he kept backing away.

“Fine, don’t take the deal. It’s no skin off my beak.” Raphio chided. “Just makes this gig easier for me, to be honest.”

With that, Raphio ducked out of the room and down the hall without another word. Twilight scoffed and smacked the top of the barrel, frustrated with how this was turning out. She started rolling the map up, when Tempest touched her hand gently.

“What are we going to do?” She asked without looking up at her.

“We’ll have to trust that an opportunity will present itself at the right time.” Tempest helped her up.

“I hope you’re right.” Twilight looked into her eyes.

It left Tempest teetering on her hooves by the power of the glance. The beating of a thousand butterfly wings tickled her stomach.

“I’m sure it will.” She whispered confidently.

“Thanks for believing me, in spite of being a failure as a princess.” Twilight smirked; her tone was more playful than her words let on.

“Well, I figured it was the least I could do as a failed villain.”

The two of them shared an uneasy laugh before walking hand in hand back to their shared living quarters. Both certain there would be no more sleeping tonight.


	11. Love and Lie

Three days out from Manehatten and the trip was going smoother than anyone could have hoped for.

Fawna found herself lost in a whirlwind of learning every aspect of sailing. Everything from boat terminology right down to sailors’ jobs and how best to carry them out; she wanted to take it all in. When she wasn’t concerning herself over the stem and the stern, she became obsessed with Raphio’s long neck guitar which made more of a tinging cry like a banjo rather than a humming strum like a guitar.

Twilight spent much of her time below deck reading and rereading the strange book from cover to cover. Over time, she managed to work out the meaning of at least a hundred words from the runic dialect. She then started rewriting the book so that it may sit in the Equestria library for all the read some day. Tempest assumed it was a noble gesture, though with what she already knew of the book, it gave her and uncomfortable vibe to think of any colt, filly, or mare reading its contents.

Tempest spent much of her time in the scullery, helping Rarity with the cooking and cleaning. The job wasn’t as difficult as the alabaster unicorn made it out to be. With one cook and four other scullery workers rotating shifts, Rarity only worked a few hours a day. Tempest knew the true strife lay in the fact that there wasn’t a bathtub, bathroom, or a salon on board. Rarity continued to reassure her – and maybe even herself a little bit - that she was going to be fine.

Tempest spent the rest of the time keeping a vigilant eye on the sea and the sailors. They weren’t an untrustworthy lot but keeping aware of what was happening on and off the ship couldn’t hurt their chances if anything were to arise. Plus, it kept her mind off of other things.

“Ah, yes.” Bombastic mused.

The sudden sound of the zebra’s deep voice, descending the stairs behind her, startled her. She eased herself nonchalantly at the sound of his hooves clopping closer. He wore a smile wide enough for his one gold tooth, in the back of his mouth, to catch the light of the midday sun. He covered his eyes and looked across the deck.

“Scallywags!” He jovially laughed with a deep rumble.

The rest of the crew stopped what they were working on, giving him their full attention.

Fawna reeled her fishing line in and slipped down from the railing. She stumbled a bit and bumped Raphio, who was walking by. He flung an arm out to catch her before she tumbled further. Rarity finished dumping her wash bin over the edge before wiping her face and leaning against the railing, thankful for a moment of rest.

“That means you too, Twilight!” He called down into the hull with a teasing spike in his voice.

Twilight was already on her way up from the below. A blush traced her cheeks at the mention of her name. He merely rested a hand on her back and ushered her along the deck, eager to make his big announcement.

“Swift and Meric, slack the sails to half if you’d please.”

There were a couple ‘ayes’ uttered. A smaller female griffin and a young colt sprang into action. Before too long the large off-white sail fluttered limply in the breeze before resting slightly sagged.

“What’s going on, captain?” Twilight asked.

“I’m glad you asked. As many of you are aware. Today, nearly a decade ago, a band of ragamuffins led by the scrawny street urchin Vertigo set foot on the Calypso. She won the vessel fair and square in a game of dice and as the magistrate rushed to contend this win. She ordered us to set sail.” Bombastic rubbed his hands together. “Nothing like teaching a dozen rowdy kids how to sail in a moment’s notice, let me tell you.”

There were a few whoops and the chatter of laughter that hushed the moment the zebra raised his hands.

“From then on, the Calypso was our destiny. To honor our Captain we adopted Mareisan as our maiden mother, to watch over us on our journey through the great wide ocean.”

“What’s going on, do you suppose?” Rarity whispered in Tempest’s ear.

Tempest was so taken in by the captain’s bravado; she didn’t notice the unicorn sneaking up.

“I’m not sure but he seems enthusiastic about it.”

Twilight leaned back. “He’s speaking of Mareisan, a pony-”

“Twilight Sparkles.” Bombastic’s voice boomed.

The alicorn tensed as if she’d just been caught talking to another student during a test. “Yes, sir.”

“I heard you utter the name of Mareisan! So you know of her?”

“I do.”

Bombastic laughed. “Then it would be my greatest pleasure to have you pay tribute to her with a rousing speech from you for me and my men tonight at our little celebration.”

“Speech?” Twilight said.

“Celebration?” Rarity chewed one of her fingernails.

“Right and right again. Now, everyone clear the deck and start setting up for a party tonight. Everyone is invited and must attend.” Bombastic chuckled. “Raphio, tend to the dinner plans.”

“Sir?” The griffin looked up from the strings of his instrument.

“Figure out something delicious that can feed us all. Come now, chop chop.” He punctuated his ‘chops’ by clapping the palms of his hands together.

“Alright, come on, Rarity.” Raphio muttered. “Let’s get this started.”

When the unicorn heard her name; she sighed and fell in behind the griffin as they disappeared below deck.

After the announcement, Bombastic returned to the wheel, while the rest of the sailors went about their appointed tasks. Twilight lingered where she was for a long moment, lost in thought. Tempest leaned on the railing and watched her. There was an urgency welling up inside of her. It nagged at her to tell her how she felt right now. Something whispered in the back of her mind that if she didn’t tell her soon, things were going to kilter off course and the moment would be lost forever.

“Twilight…” Tempest whispered.

The alicorn swiveled on her hips; she offered a faint ‘hmm’ in response but her deep purple eyes were still lost in contemplation.

“Twilight?”

“What?” Twilight shook her head. “I’m sorry, I was thinking about the speech. What did you say?”

“Heh,” Tempest pressed a hand against her chest. “Never mind, it’s just me being silly, I guess. Go back to what you were doing.”

“Are you sure?” Twilight smiled. “You can always come and talk to me whenever you need to, right?”

“I know, I was…there I go again being silly.” Tempest laughed in spite of herself. “I’m sure you have better things to do then listen to me ramble on.”

Twilight pulled her at her ponytail, unconvinced by the unicorn’s words. “Okay, well only if you’re sure.”

Tempest took a few steps towards the hull before looking back. Tempest smirked coyly and waved to her. Then Twilight disappeared through the hatch. Watching her walk away was always hard. This time seemed worse by far. It was the closest Tempest ever came to admitting how she felt to the alicorn. It was a large step in the right direction. She just couldn’t believe that she’d stumbled so close to the goal line.

“You’re in love with her, huh?”

A familiar voice whispered against Tempest’s bare shoulder. Fawna moved in close drying her hands on the hem of her long green coat. The orange and yellow pattern dress she wore beneath was tattered beyond sense but seemed to fit the new sea fairing pony with the crooked glasses.

“I do.” Tempest admitted.

The confession was as much a shock to her as it wasn’t a shock to Fawna.

“I knew it. You look at her l-like I look at my stack of Mystical Mare Noir series.” Fawna giggled, a blush prickling her freckled cheeks.

“What?” Tempest laughed. “Wait, aren’t those adult romance novels?”

“Oh c-come on, I’m a nerdy shut-in, not a corpse.” Fawna nudged her with her elbow. “Besides, we’re n-not talking about me. We’re talking about how you love the princess. Have you told her yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Y-you should. Lingering on feelings like this; it isn’t h-healthy for either of you.” Fawna wrapped an arm around the taller pony’s waist.

It was an unusually forward move coming from Fawna.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Tempest said dismissively.

“W-why? Because you’re a renegade that nearly overthrew t-the pony capital? Is it b-because she’s a princess and you’re a l-lowly commoner unicorn? Or is it your broken h-horn, huh?” She asked.

Fawna wasn’t pulling punches. Each question felt like a needle poking and prodding the taller mare’s already tender heart. She felt a vein swell in her brow as she fought to keep her composure under each aggressive question.

“I’ve only ever loved one other pony in my life and…and things didn’t go well.” Tempest finally said.

“Oh, what happened?”

“I wish I could say that it was mutual break but I’ve done some terrible things in my life. Some scars I wear on my sleeves, while others are so abhorrent, I’m not even sure I can forgive myself for them. I already lived that past, I don’t want risk Twilight living there too.” Tempest explained.

“Maybe that’s not your choice to m-make?”

“Listen, I appreciate what you’re trying to do here, Fawna, I really do. But sometimes it’s so much easier to love and lie than it is to love in honesty.” Tempest scoffed.

Fawna watched as Tempest pushed away from the railing and stormed off towards the upper deck were Bombastic leaned on the wheel, lost in a daydream. She slung her legs over the railing at the bow of the ship to be alone. In the hopes of regathering herself; Tempest merely found herself lost in thoughts of Twilight and soon after that, her thoughts found their way to Blueberry.


	12. Celebration

The darkened sky swirled with freckles of hundreds of thousands of stars that surrounded the cat’s eye moon looking down at their celebration from a realm far beyond. The breeze was chilly and the ocean still. It was the perfect night to relax and let loose the long day of preparation.

The music was lively in the amber glow of the torches. The smell of barley and hops stew and fresh crusts of bread wafted through the salty sea air. It was pricked with the scent of mulled wine and earthy mead.

If there wasn’t singing there was chatter. If there wasn’t talking, Raphio pranced around the deck strumming his long-necked instrument with a harsh tinging melody that worked with his more smooth melodious voice. Some even engaged in dancing but only once Bombastic joined in the band with the deep rhythmic thumping from his drums.

Rarity sat on an overturned bucket, leaning against the railing. Her face was pink from slaving over the hot cauldron for the better part of the afternoon. But now she lingered in the warm embrace of her mulled wine, enjoying not having to be on her hooves for a change. A cool breeze swept across her like a million icy kisses. It tossed her messy ponytail around, sending a few strands of her bangs down into her face.

“Oh,” Fawna said softly, slipping down onto the deck to sit next to her. “You already had a d-drink. No matter, m-more for me I guess.”

The earth pony set the second glass of wine between them before downing a good bit of her own. Rarity watched; her sapphire eyes wide with surprise. When Fawna finished, she punctuated with a haphazard ‘aah’ of enjoyment. Then it was followed with the inevitable belch which she barely managed to catch by covering her muzzle.

“Aren’t you just a musical marvel?” Rarity laughed.

“Th-there you are.” Fawna looked up at her with glassy eyes.

“Darling, whatever do you mean?”

“You’ve been so s-sullen lately. You’re nothing like that d-debutant that dressed me in your shop a few days ago. You were so quick witted and sharper than any n-needle in the place.” Fawna rested hand on Rarity’s that was sitting on the unicorn’s lap.

“Oh, that _Rarity!_ Yes, that Rarity was left on the docks of Manehatten, I’m afraid.” Rarity shot her a sideways glace. “Somehow that Rarity lost her ticket that she worked so hard to get for herself.”

Fawna chuckled nervously. “Sorry about th-that. I promise I-I’ll make it up to you when we get to F-Fortunato Bay.”

Rarity waved her hand dismissively. “I could care less right now. As long as I’m not on my hooves working, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, there has to be something I can do.” Fawna shifted to her knees in front of Rarity.

“Well, I suppose I can forgive you _if_ I could get some decent clothes, soaps, perfumes, and a really big bathtub full of scented oils and flower petal.” Rarity became more and more ravenous with each word she spoke.

Fawna laughed. “I-I think I can do that but I have to tell you…”

“Tell me what?” Rarity played with the hem of her collar, flipping it to let more of the cool breeze in.

“I don’t think you really need it.” Fawna smiled. “You’re beautiful without all the muss and fuss.”

“Darling, don’t you know me at all.” Rarity paused. “Well, of course not. We’ve not really spent much time together.”

Rarity mused for a few seconds before physically trying to sweep the thought away with her hand.

“I don’t need those things to feel pretty. I’ve been blessed with enough of that already.” Rarity’s voice dipped in volume as if it were a secret.

“Then why?” Fawna asked before taking another noisy slurp of her wine.

Rarity paused until she finished her drink. “I need those things to make me feel secure.”

“Secure?” Fawna’s eyes fluttered.

“Oh please, like a pony with all of your anxieties can’t spot another suffering from the same thing.” Rarity gave her a soft smile before sipping from her own drink.

“Y-you mean?”

Rarity nodded. “Now, if you tell anyone about this, darling, I’ll deny it. Do I make myself clear?”

A smile came to her lips before she exhaled a soft burp into her hand. Fawna didn’t say anything. She simply rested her head on Rarity’s knee and sighed softly as if something heavy slipped from her shoulders. The alabaster unicorn took her cup and finished the last of it.

“Make sure you don’t drink too much of that.” Raphio called to her in passing.

There was a large smile painted on his beak as he danced a small swirl. He was furiously strumming his lute.

“Oh please, like a mare of my “standings” can’t handle this watered down swill.” Rarity laughed.

On the next passing, he cupped his beak and hollered at her. “It’s not that.”

But before he could finish his thought he was off again, leading a group of sailors in a long chain of dancing. The unicorn watched and waited for him to come back around again.

“What are you saying, you dancing fool?” Rarity laughed at him.

With that, Raphio stepped out of line and started over towards the pair of ponies near the edge of the ship.

“What I was saying was,” He panted tiredly. “Careful how much you drink because you still going to have to clean all of this up before you sleep tonight.”

He didn’t wait for her response. Instead, Raphio busted out laughing and slipped back into his spot in the dancing line when it came back around. Rarity stared after him with her hands clenched tight enough to creak the wooden cup in her hand.

“Ugh, I hate being a scullery mare.” Rarity’s voice seethed.

“Rarity, I-I’ll help you clean up tonight.” Fawna smiled. “A-after all, I feel like it might be a little bit my fault that you’re in this predicament i-in the first place.”

“A little bit?” Rarity gasped.

Fawna smiled broadly and held up the extra cup of wine. Rarity took it, a smile coming to her lips.

“Bottoms up!” Fawna leaned in close. “I-I figure if you pass out, you won’t be cleaning up anything tonight.” Fawna said.

She started laughing and soon, Rarity joined in.

***

Now that the drumming had subsided, Twilight looked through her note cards for what must have been hundredth time. Even though the speech wasn’t a difficult one to make; she was still worried of offending anyone aboard the ship. This was, after all, the figurehead of the Calypso she was talking about. It couldn’t be received worse than spitting on a picture of Celestia in middle of Canterlot. Even the mere thought of it prickled the fur on the nape of her neck.

Twilight stopped her musing when she saw Tempest, alone, leaning against the railing at the stem of the ship. It was such a typical scene that she couldn’t help but smile as she climbed the stairs to join her.

“That’s our Tempest Shadow, always slinking off to brood.” Twilight joked, resting a hand on the small of her back.

Tempest smirked and turned slightly to look at her. “Not brooding, just thinking actually.”

“About the nightmares I bet. I hear you struggling to sleep every night.” Twilight sighed.

The princess sat on the railing to look up at Tempest. Seeing the soft glow of the moonlight in her eyes, forced Tempest to look away shyly. The only thing she disliked about her feeling for Twilight was the fact that the alicorn could make her blush so easily. The idea of a shy Tempest Shadow was such an obscure concept.

“I was thinking about them, yes, but that was until I noticed there was a ship following us.” Tempest gestured off the back of the boat.

“What?”

Twilight jumped up and looked to where Tempest was pointing. Sure enough, there was a large ship a several leagues behind them. Between the darkness and the slit of the moon reflecting off the water, it was impossible to see.

“How long have they been following us?” Twilight asked.

“I noticed them following us at midday but they’ve been steadily gaining on us since just before supper.” Bombastic said from his perch across the aft deck.

Tempest spun around. “How long have you been sitting there?”

“Since the drums stopped.” He smirked at her. “Give your heart to your crew in times of celebration but give yourself to the silence of sea to show appreciation for what you’ve been given.”

“That’s…beautiful.” Twilight uttered.

“To what end, Twilight Sparkles?”

Bombastic got to his hooves and approached them. Even his paced walk made him appear far more menacing than he meant to. It didn’t help that the sudden change in his demeanor put the pair of ponies on the defensive.

“What?”

“To what end will your journey take you, pony princess?” He said. This time his voice was softer allowing him to annunciate each word with his thick accent.

“We…we’re not really sure.” Tempest admitted.

“Then it’s fair to assume you adventure for the sake of adventuring?” He smiled.

“Yeah.” Twilight said confidently.

“Oh, how I’ve missed it.” He mumbled. “Hitting the open sea with only an inkling of knowing just where you’re going each and every day. It’s the mystery, Twilight Sparkle, the mystery of the sea.”

The passion in his words caught Twilight’s fancy and swept her away from a more rational line of thought.

“Then why don’t you come with us. We still have so many more places to go, so many more things to find before we can finish this adventure.” Twilight urged him.

“What?” Bombastic and Tempest said at the same time.

“If you’re doing it for bits, then you’re doing it for the wrong reason?” Twilight got close, gripping his bicep. “Wouldn’t it be better to just do it for the heck –no- the hell of it?”

“I…want to but what about Captain-”

“You’re Captain now.” Twilight said sharply. “The Calypso is yours until someone bigger comes along to take her from you or she sinks to the depths below.”

“There are none bigger than me!” He slapped his chest. “A even the sun herself isn’t strong enough to sink the Calypso.”

“Then prove it, Captain Bombastic! Join us, help us, the only thing you risk is the thrill of adventure.” Twilight cooed to him.

Even Tempest was swayed by the princess’ strong conviction.

“You’re asking me to mutiny?” He laughed brashly.

“I’m a very powerful princess. I can make any charges against you disappear as long as you’re doing it to aid me in a quest…sorry, an adventure.” Twilight smirked and shot a sideways glance to Tempest.

“Really?” Again Tempest and Bombastic mirrored their reactions.

“Sure, why not. I am _the_ princess of friendship after all. My words have a certain sway.” Twilight said

But when Bombastic wasn’t looking, she cringed and shrugged at Tempest. The unicorn quickly covered her mouth, trapping a gasp before it could reveal their ploy.

“Yes, the sea was always my destiny. Adventure was always my calling.” Bombastic held out his hand to her. “You have my boat and crew at your service.”

Twilight reached for it but the clatter of wooden mugs and splashing of spirits interrupted the verbal transaction before it could take place.

“Are you crazy?”

The three of them turned towards the griffin that was now standing in a gathering puddle of mead and mulled wine. The look on his face was less than favorable about what he heard.

“Mutiny, Bombastic, are you serious?”

The rhetorical question was punctuated with Raphio kicking a mug in their direction. The mug flew up and Tempest stepped in front of Twilight to protect her. Suddenly the mug stopped in midair, enveloped by a glowing fuchsia light. The princess simply side-stepped the larger unicorn and confronted Raphio.

Raphio sneered. “You know what’ll happen to us if Captain Vertigo finds out about this. She’ll kill you…and then me. I’m sorry, my friend but we’re not doing this. I won’t let you.”

“Raphio, where is your adventurous spirit?” Bombastic grabbed the mug and tossed it aside. “For too long, we’ve lived in luxury, getting fat and dulling our senses. Don’t you miss the thrill of it all?”

“You stupid meat wagon, you don’t remember things quite the way I do.” Raphio stomped his foot, splashing the hem of his trousers with liquor. “It’s easy to live this kind of life when you’re strong, when you’re tough.

Raphio paused, his face softening for a brief second. “But when you’re small, you don’t have that kind of _insurance_ policy that everything’s going to be alright. You can’t fight off the things that go bump in the night.”

“My friend, it won’t be the same this time. You’ll be my first mate and no one would dare to harm you. I’d see to it personally.”

“First mate,” Raphio shook his head. “I’m always coming in second, lackey to all, leader to none. Not this time Bombastic. I won’t let you mutiny against Captain Vertigo and when she sees my loyalty, well, things will change.”

Raphio reached behind his back and produced a flintlock pistol from his belt. “I’m captain now and I’m asking you all to surrender before I have to do something you’ll regret.”

“Is this really how you want things to end between us, Raphio.” Bombastic asked.

Tempest could see the torment in his eyes. It twisted into his very soul forcing him to grimace. It was a feeling she knew all too well. It haunted her every day for as long as she could remember. The decision was tearing him apart.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Tempest said.

She stepped forward and held out her hand. Raphio brought the pistol around to her as he eased back the hammer with a deafening click.

“I know what you’re going through.” She said. “If you do this, it’ll be a choice that follows you everywhere the rest of your life.”

Raphio swallowed hard and looked at Bombastic for a second before tightening his arm again. Aiming down the barrel to the soft patch between Tempest’s breasts, with any luck it would go straight through and strike the princess. Two for the price of one, he considered. He was very much well aware that with her magic; she could tear him apart before he had a chance to reload. But the idea of shooting her sat heavily in his stomach, making him nauseous.

“I’m sorry but I don’t see any other way.”

A loud crack split the night. Tempest turned around, covering Twilight. She pulled her tight as if she were her dying breath. Yet, she didn’t feel the lead ball tear into her. She felt no hot pump of her blood from an open wound. In fact, she felt nothing at all.

When she turned back, Raphio stood in the same place. The pistol trembled in his hand. She turned to look at Bombastic that was relaxing from his own twitch. His hands caressed around his broad chest and stomach, yet there was no wound that she could see.

“What the hell?” Tempest grunted.

“There!” Twilight screamed and pointed to the sky.

The four of them cast their gaze to the night sky. Nearly lost in the darkness, it wasn’t until Tempest heard the whistle that she knew what to look for. A black orb with a soft amber glow was falling from the sky like a shooting star. But no amount of wishing would save them from what was about to happen.


	13. Galia, The Pirate Queen

“Get down!” Bombastic yelled.

He put all of his weight into a sprint, wrapping his arms around Raphio’s waist. The pair tumbled down the stairs to the lower deck.

Twilight tried to act fast but the glowing ball disappeared against the black backdrop of the night sky. Then it hit. The first cannonball slammed into the deck right where the griffin had been standings only a second before.

Another smashed through the railing at the bow of the ship. The force of the blasts shook the whole ship violently. Before anyone could react rationally, another blast sounded from the starboard side of the ship.

Tempest wrapped her arms around Twilight and pulled her over the railing onto a table below. Her knees ached under the extra weight of the princess.

“Where are they coming from?” Bombastic grunted, pulling Raphio to his feet.

“There was another ship the whole time?” Twilight pointed.

“Where?” Rarity rushed over to join them.

“Dammit,” Tempest grunted. “I need light!”

The unicorn arched her eyebrows, concentrating as hard as she could. Her horn started to glow with a pale light. A spark shot off towards the sky. When it hit its apex, it exploded in a bright flash. The light and its reflection on the water lit up the night.

“There!” Fawna adjusted her glasses and pointed.

A schooner with black sails matched their speed perfectly. The red flag it flew, brandished a black profile of a dog with a diamond shaped eye. From there, Twilight’s eyes fell to a brash looking Diamond Dog, at the helm of the ship. She shielded her eyes away from the bright light. All the while the deck swarmed with dozens of Diamond Dogs yelped and skidded about in fear of the loud explosion.

 “Galia Bellatrix.” Bombastic spat.

“She’s here!” Raphio clutched his chest. “Bombastic, I really have something to tell you. I-I’ve made a terrible mistake. I-”

“Save it! We have bigger fish to fry.” Bombastic turned away.

Twilight followed after him. “What are we going to?”

“That flash won’t hold them for long.” Tempest hurried to join them.

“P-perhaps we could leave.” Fawna suggested.

“There’s no time.”

“Or we could return fire.” Rarity shrieked. “Captain, how many cannons do you have on board?”

“None, we’re a skeleton crew playing delivery boy. This – this wasn’t meant to happen.” Bombastic glared at Raphio, who shied away from his gaze.

“Then, what are we going to do?” Twilight swallowed.

The zebra strode over to the stairs that lead up to the helmsman deck. He slid two heavy crates from beneath as if they weighted nothing. With a hard kick, he splintered the crates, spilling their contents. Inside were half a dozen flintlock pistols, some rifles, and cutlasses.

“There’s not enough for everyone. But maybe, just maybe we have enough to scare them off.” Bombastic picked up a sword.

“We’re p-ponies, what do we know about c-combat?” Fawna shot a look to Tempest.

The wine colored unicorn’s eyes traced the sky and then the deck but her mind was buzzing with the idle chatter that was going on all around her.

 “What about th-the other ship?” Fawna pointed towards the bow.

“One problem at a time, please Fawna?” Rarity clutched her temples.

“We need to do something.” Raphio pleaded.

“Haven’t you done enough?” Twilight shouted.

“Me, what about you, little Miss Mutiny?”

“I hate to be the bearing of even more bad news but the light is starting to fade.” Rarity swallowed hard.

“Every one, shut up.” Tempest’s voice boomed over theirs.

As she’d hoped, they all stopped and turned their attention to her.

“I have an idea but I’ll need the pirate distracted for a few moments longer?” Tempest gripped Bombastic’s arm.

“How do you suppose I do that?”

“I don’t know, talk to her. Flirt with her if you have to.”

“Flirt with her but she’s a _real_ dog?” Raphio cackled at his own joke.

No one laughed. They just stared at him with a collective disgruntled look. He was quick to raise his hands in surrender before any harm could come to him.

“I just need a few minutes.” Tempest pleaded.

“Very well, but make it quick.”

The zebra whispered something to a few of the scullery works standing idle. They scooped up armfuls of the weapons and went about the deck discretely dispersing them among the other crew members. He strode over to the rail of the ship and cupped his mouth before yelling to the other ship.

“Galia!” He called to her.

The Diamond Dog crooked her one floppy ear before shaking her head. When he boomed again, she simply shrugged. His voice was lost amidst the cloud of barks, yips, and yelps from her crew.

When Bombastic shouted the final time and his voice dissipated against cacophony of noise. Galia jerked a pistol from her slacked sash around her waist and raised it high. The shot cracked the night with a pitched snap. All at once, the milling Diamond Dogs all stopped their scrambling and rambling and turned their attention to their captain.

“Shut up, flea bags!” Galia’s dusty voice scrutinized them. “What did you say, Bombastic?”

“I said, Galia-”

Bombastic’s voice fell away when the final lights of the fireworks faded and they were in darkness once again. He could hear a frustrated slew of swears echoing in Galia’s dusty voice just beyond the veil of darkness.

“Are you ready yet?” Raphio whispered to the group of four ponies still huddled together.

Rarity pulled her head from the huddle. “We just a moment longer, darling.”

Suddenly, a gritty howl split the night. It was soon joined by a few howls before the whole deck erupted in shrill symphony. One by one, candles ignited along the railing of the other ship. It flowed in a cohesive line as if well practiced for perfect timing.

The final candles flowed in an amber glow around Galia finished with the last one being lit by her. A wickedly curved smirked shown off of her fangs tucked over her bottom lip.

She broke from the malicious smile and clapped happily. “Well done, boys, who’s my good boys?”

All around the Diamond Dogs panted and woofed happily, their tails wagging hard enough to cause the candlelight to dance wildly. Bombastic covered his eyes and groaned.

“Oh for,” Raphio scoffed. “I can’t believe I thought these mangy mongrels would make a better crew for us then Vertigo.”

“You know what they say about lying down with dogs.”

Bombastic stared at the griffin, who immediately looked away clearing his throat nervously. He offered a silent sorry before tucking his hands behind his back.

“Now, where were we, Bombastic?”

The black and white spotted dog, Captain Galia, stepped away from the wheel; another dog immediately took her place being sure to keep the same heading. She leaned casually against the railing, looking at him from across the expanse.

“It’s in your best interest to surrender.” She cooed and scratched a claw against the wooden railing. “No one has to die; all we want is the bird and the Calypso.”

“The bird you can have,” Bombastic smirked. “The ship, she’s mine.”

“Oh?” She smirked. “Sorry about that, I must have something crazy in my ear. I thought you said, we have no cannons or blasting powder, please capture us.” There was a low huff of a laugh before she continued. “We have a skeleton crew of all our worst sailors; please desert us on an island somewhere and take our ship. Perhaps, it was the way you subtly mention of a very important Equestian that would fetch a good price that I didn’t hear clearly.”

“Sound more like a wishlist, than a shopping list.” Raphio laughed.

“Nope, just the list you gave me.” She snarked back with a playful snarl.

“You told her everything?”

“Uhm, no, certainly not. Well, maybe just a little of everything.” Raphio chuckled nervously.

“If we survive this, I’m going to kill you.” The zebra said through gritted teeth.

“What’s your answer?” Galia drummed her fingers, obviously growing tired of this conversation. “I have some very loot-thirsty boys over here. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep them from ripping you apart.”

“Are you ready, yet?” Raphio turned to the ponies.

“Yes.” Tempest finally said.

“Are you sure about this, Tempest?” Twilight gripped her hand. “The protection spell will only last a few minutes at best.”

“And the p-princess’ll be vulnerable for a few seconds after she casts it.” Fawna gripped the hem of Tempest’s tank-top.

“That’s where you come in. Your job will be to keep Twilight safe until she’s recovered from casting.” Tempest pulled away as she took a few deep breaths.

“As soon as the spells cast, Rarity-”

“Yes, yes darling. I know what I’m supposed to do, I just fail to see how throwing more death balls at you will fix this?” Rarity said.

“Trust me, I was trained for this.” Tempest gave her chin a little bump with her knuckle.

“Oh, gods, I’m tired of waiting for your response.” Galia shrieked. “You have to the count of three before I sick my boys on you.”

“One…”

“There’s no more time, get into position.” Tempest ordered.

Twilight pressed the tip of her horn against the nub on the unicorn’s forehead. She could feel the soft thrum of magic vibrating from the alicorn into her. Twilight whispered soft words that flowed like a romantic melody. If Tempest wasn’t sure it was an incantation, she’d have thought they were loving words aimed at her.

“Twilight, I wanted to tell you-”

Tempest paused as sweat starting building up on Twilight’s forehead. She knew now wasn’t a good time but there was a very real possibility that they might not have another chance.

“I think I-” Tempest’s voice faltered against the sound of Galia’s voice.

“Two…”

 Fawna and Rarity gathered a small pile of cannonballs, six to be exact, that had been left on board from before Captain Bombastic took over. It wasn’t much to go on but it was all they had and they’d have to make them count.

“Three, you asked for it, sick ‘em boys!”

The Diamond Dogs erupted with feverish barks before starting to clamber at the railings. Ropes with grappling hooks fell upon the deck before snapping tight linking the two ships together. One by one, the Diamond Dog crew started crossing and soon the deck would be swarming with them.

“Now!”

A bright light enveloped Tempest in the form of a shimmering fuchsia shield. Twilight fell away and Fawna rushed up to catch her before she hit the deck. As the earth pony pulled her away, Twilight held Tempest’s fingers until the very last second. Their eyes locked in desperation, until Rarity and Fawna pulled her to the safety of the hatch that led below.

“Go! You don’t have much time.”

Tempest stumbled back, the world slowing to a crawl around her. The feeling was familiar and frightening at the same time.

The first Diamond Dog across the ropes fell down upon Bombastic with a curved blade. That was the first sound of steel on steel. It was followed by the crack of a flintlock pistol. Raphio fell back with a smoking gun in his hand, his other pulled a dagger from somewhere within his wide belt. He parried another Diamond Dog going for Bombastic’s exposed flank.

Everything fell into chaos around Tempest as if she were standing still. Her heart pounded in her chest like a war drum. She managed to find the alabaster unicorn glistening like a beacon in the storm.

Rarity flexed her entire body; a sapphire glow covered her horn. The force of her magic tossed her pony tail on the breezeless night. A cannonball lurched into the sky, glowing with the same magic that emanated from her horn.

And then, just like that, everything snapped into focus.

Tempest leapt into the air, contorting her body so every muscle ignited like a powder keg. When her hoof connected with the cannon ball, the fuchsia barrier around it sparked and launched the metal ball into the center of Galia’s ship. It splintered a hole into the deck and rumbled the entire ship.

Tempest fell down and only had a second to prepare for another projectile attack. Sure enough, Rarity was on it. Another cannonball flew up and Tempest roundhouse kicked it across the deck. Raphio went to the floor as the cannonball struck the larger Diamond Dog, sending him back over to the other ship. On his way, he managed to knock a few of the others into the water.

The wine colored pony hurled herself into a spin, catching the third cannonball with the back of her hoof. Its target was the mast but it barely hit, splintering a chunk from it.The world was spinning now and Tempest fought to keep her faculties. There were still three more chances to keep the dogs at bay.

“If you want something done right-” Galia scrambled to one of the ropes and started across it with a graceful precision.

Tempest hammered another cannonball into the railing of the other ship. It teetered hard, raining several dogs into the water as it rocked down. Several of the ropes snapped when it rocked back.

Galia managed to make it across before hers snapped. She wasted no time drawing her weapon and getting to work. Bombastic was put on the defensive as he was already battling two others and now Galia. Raphio broke free from his opponent with a hard elbow strike across the dogs muzzle before making his way over to help the captain.

The griffin ducked in and out of combat. His blade wasn’t long enough to do a lot of damage but he managed to pepper the two dogs with shallow wounds. It slowed their drive just as he hoped.

“I’m growing tired.” Bombastic panted against the furious strikes from Galia.

“Admitting defeat?” Raphio chuckled. “Fine, go take a nap and I’ll finish this up for you.”

Bombastic laughed.

“Oh, would you two shut up already.” Galia screamed.

For as clumsy as her body appeared, she was as light on her feet as a dancer. With a quick pirouette; she snagged the curved handguard of a dropped cutlass and kicked it into the air. She landed her footing and followed the blade for a finishing attack.

Tempest watched as the blade flew through the air in the blink of an eye. Its trajectory aimed straight for Bombastic’s broad chest. When it hit, there was a low guttural moan. Raphio fell back against the large Zebra, who pulled him away from combat as quickly as the attack had happened.

“Raphio, no!” He cried.

“I’m fine.” The griffin grunted as he was laid out on the deck.

Blood, from the wound in his shoulder, poured between his fingers as he fought to add pressure to the wound. Galia closed the gap. She picked up the sword that still dripped fresh with Raphio’s blood. She aimed to finish this fight and deal with her “partner” at the same time.

Bombastic was on his hooves again. A deep bellowed battle cry left his lips as he charged at her. When they met in the middle their blades sparked brilliantly. Between the shrill screech and the bellowing yell; it was hard to tell which was winning the duel.

“I can’t protect them all.” Tempest sighed.

Her legs buckled and she went down on one knee, panting heavily. “I’ve gotten soft.” She scolded herself.

“Get up, darling. There are still two shots left.” Rarity screamed.

“I can’t, I’m too tired.” Tempest gripped the stitch in her side.

“Come on,” She felt a warm arm wrap up around her as she pulled to her feet. “I know you’ve got more than that in you.”

Twilight looked up at her with a warm smile on her face. “You’re the great Tempest Shadow…all the mighty caged at your command, and all that.”

“Twilight…”

“We have a fight to win and we can’t do it without you.” Twilight’s breath was warm on the crook of her neck.

“I-”

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk after this. I promise.”

Tempest nodded and dusted herself off. With Twilight watching, she found the strength to send the final two cannonballs barreling down into the deck of the other ship. If they’d punched through, she couldn’t tell. The boat was still aloft and floating on the water. But what she did know was the damage was significant. Tempest slipped down to her knees and panted. Twilight, Fawna, and Rarity embraced her in a huddle of hugs.

“Sir!” One of the dogs barked from the railing.

“What?” Galia grunted, pushing against Bombastic’s blade.

The Diamond Dog backpedaled, giving a few inches of the battlefield to Bombastic, while she regrouped for another attack.

“We’re taking on water. First officer thinks we sink soon.” The sailor yipped.

The dog then scurried back across one of the few ropes remaining as quickly as he could.

“Damn!” Galia spit.

“Run along and play like the good girl you are.” Bombastic laughed, nursing the slit across his side.

Galia grunted. “I am a good girl.”

Her tail flapped a little and she gave a decisive nod as if the decision was made for her.

“You win this time,” Galia grunted, giving one final push. “I’ll be back for you and your chittering monkey too.”

Galia parried one final attack before letting the inertia carry her away. When she hit the railing, she leapt the gap into the waiting arms of her crew. They were already severing the ropes and breaking off of pursuit. Where they were going was little more than a mystery but one thing was for sure. The battle was won and the Calypso still afloat…just barely.


	14. Vertigo

The griffin let out a sharp cry as Rarity pulled the wraps tightly around the wound. The shrill sound caused her to reach up and pinch his beak shut. When he tried to look away, she forced a stare into his golden eyes.

“Every time you do that, it hurts my ears. Ergo, darling, it makes me want to hurt you in back, understand?”

She let go of his beak and lifted the folded cloth from his lap, holding it up to his beak. “Bite this!”

Raphio’s eyes lolled back and forth and he slowly bit down on the rag. Rarity sighed and quietly went back to wrapping the wound.

Twilight sat on a chair near the edge of the bed. Her head rested in her hands, while Tempest caressed small circles along the back of her neck.

“How are you holding up?” Tempest whispered.

“Not well, the drink’s wearing off and I feel completely drained from the spell I casted earlier.”

Twilight leaned back in the seat. Despite Tempest’s pained body, she knelt next to her, so she could look in her eyes. The unicorn leaned close, resting hesitant hands on her knees to keep her balance. It had been a long time since she’d been that athletically challenged and ever muscle in her body was rigid and ached. Still, it couldn’t be any more painful than the mental strain the princess had gone through.

“You can go lay down for a bit. You know I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

Twilight touched her cheek. “I know. It’s just hard to even close my eyes after something like that.”

“I under-”

Everyone jumped the moment the door flew open. Fawna stepped through, panting heavily. Tempest was on her feet in and instant, gripping the smaller filly’s shoulders.

“What, what is it?”

“It’s…oh C-Celestia, I’m so out of shape.” Fawna leaned against Tempest for support. “It’s the other ship; it’s pulling around the port…starboard…the left side, whichever that is.”

“Is there trouble?”

“I-I don’t know; Bombastic sent me to get you and Twilight, in case we need backup.” Fawna panted.

Raphio clenched, it was a mixture of the pain in his shoulder and Rarity’s surprisingly strong hands that kept him from getting up.

“You’re staying right here.” Rarity demanded.

“So are you.” Tempest rested her hand on Twilight’s shoulder.

“But-”

“No buts, I need you both keeping an eye on Raphio. He’s not to be trusted.”

“You know, I’m feeling quite well now. Thank you for the concern though.” Raphio smirked.

“I’m not concerned about your health,” Tempest turned to him. “I’m concerned about whatever deviant idea you have lined up for us next.”

“Hey.” His voice rang remorseful.

“Both of you; keep your eye on him and don’t let him out of your sight.”

Tempest started for the door with Fawna following close behind.

“What if I have to pee?” Raphio quipped.

Tempest said without turning around. “I guess you’ll be doing it in front of an audience.”

Fawna and Tempest disappeared through the door and were gone. Raphio offered a coy smile to Rarity and flicked an angled eyebrow her way. She pursed her lips and gave his wounded shoulder a soft pat. He groaned before slowly inhaling a hiss to calm the ripple of pain that coursed through him.

Once topside, Tempest blinked at the morning light. It had been the first time she’d seen the Calypso, in the light, after the attack. Barrels were split open, tables overturned. Large holes in the deck were being hastily patched by some of the scullery workers. It was slow going with the damaged mast. There wasn’t enough sail to catch the wind. The ship may still be afloat but it was moving slowly towards its destination.

Bombastic strode across the deck to join Tempest and Fawna. They fell in line with him and kept walking at his pace as they crossed the deck together. He clutched a sword in his hand. Raphio’s flintlock pistol was tucked into decorative sash around waist of his dashiki.

“Where’s Twilight?” He spoke quietly.

“I told her to keep below deck. She’s in no condition to fight.” Tempest explained.

“We can’t survive a direct assault, yet I don’t want to surrender, not after what we went through last night.” Bombastic gave her a sideway glance.

“S-surrender may be our only option, Captain.” Fawna said.

“Depending on who we’re dealing with, surrender may mean our death anyway.”

Tempest chewed her bottom lip. “Fawna, find me a weapon and arm yourself as well.”

“Wh-what?”

“Do it discreetly.” The unicorn turned to look at Bombastic. “If you’d please stow your sword, Captain; make it look like we’re unarmed.”

“The wounded timberwolf fights the fiercest.” Bombastic smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. “Despite your wrong doings in the past, Tempest Shadow, I would have been honored to serve alongside of you.”

“Farewell speeches already, Captain? That’s not your style.”

“Then let us agree to drink a toast at Mareisan’s table if this all goes awry.” Bombastic chuckled.

“Agreed.” Tempest smiled.

They stood vigilant as the other ship slacked its sails and slowed until they pulled up alongside. Tempest’s nerves were on edge as she waited for the grappling hooks and the gang planks to sail over their railings. None came. There were no harsh orders yelled or demands uttered from the adjoining ship.

Instead, mixed group of sailors walked to the railing. Griffins, Ponies, Buffalo, even a Diamond Dog or two. They looked tired and worn as if they’d been sailing for days. They wore slacked faces of farmers and field workers turned sailors out of necessity.

“A trap, perhaps.” Bombastic whispered.

When children slowly stepped out from behind their mothers and fathers, Tempest gripped the taller zebra’s shoulders.

“Look.” Tempest gasped.

“Children?”

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

A robust voice called from the crowd of sailors. They slowly parted as a tall tan pony strode up. Her salmon colored mane bobbed around her in tight beaded knots. Tied around her head was a lush green sash that kept the beads from falling in her face. She carried the presences of someone who was important.

The pony wore a loose fitting white shirt tucked into a pair of gray pants. Several belts and sashes added color and bulk to the outfit. Glittering earrings and rings adorned her as if she were a ruffian debutant on the way to her ball.

“Vertigo?” Bombastic boomed. “Captain.”

“What have you done to my ship?” She smirked.

“It’s a very long story.” Bombastic looked around. “Tempest, help me with this.”

He grabbed the gang plank and the two of them moved it until the lips attached the two boats together in a precarious bridge. Vertigo turned and waved to someone standing behind the group. It was soon followed by several familiar faces of Vertigo’s crew, carrying supplies that could be used to fix the ship. Tempest stepped back, giving them room to cross.

Vertigo paused, turning to another pony. This one was older and withered looking. She pressed her hands together with a polite bow. She whispered in hushed tones to a stocky looking colt that came up to join them. He nodded a few times while she spoke. She lifted a small pouch from her belt and passed it to him and he eagerly took it. A brown mare standing close, embraced the colt as a broad smile crawled across her lips.

“One hour, that’s all I’m asking and then you and your family can continue to Fortunato Bay.” Vertigo patted the colt on the shoulder.

“Certainly, captain.” He bowed back.

Vertigo was the last to cross the bridge. Her polished hooves clacked heavily as she dropped down on the deck. Her deep magenta eyes caught Tempest off guard, as they stared at each other for a lingering moment.

“Tempest Shadow?” She smirked.

“Captain Vertigo?”

“It seems that both of our reputations precede us.” She cackles and slapped the unicorn’s shoulder, hard.

“I suppose so.” Tempest gasped.

“How did you know?” Bombastic stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller mare.

“I inter-”

“Hands off the captain, s-sea cow, before I run you through!” Fawna screamed as she crossed the deck with a badly damaged sword clutched in her hand.

“No!” Tempest tried to stop her but it was too late.

Vertigo spun away from the large zebra’s arms. Her feet crossed over one another as she moved well out of the way of the feeble attack. One hand tucked at her back, the other snatched Fawna’s hand holding the sword. Then the yellow pony was vertical for only a second before she was laid horizontal on her back on the deck, with the tan pony straddling her.

Fawna gasped, her glasses crooked on her muzzle, hair falling in her face. She was dizzy but her vision wasn’t impaired enough for her not to blush as how close Vertigo face was to hers. The tight beaded braids fell over her freckled face. A devious smile crept along the captain’s lips. It only worked to ignite the blush on Fawna’s cheeks.

“Well, aren’t you quite the scallywag?” Vertigo whispered.

Fawna tried to speak but she couldn’t make her mouth form words that were beyond mumbles.

“I sincerely apologize for Fawna; she thought you were attacking the ship.” Tempest explained.

“Oh, I got that much.” Vertigo got to her hooves again, helping Fawna up as she went. “Fawna, is it? Perhaps, you’ll do me the honor of teaching how to handle one of these.”

“Huh?” Fawna mumbled before she noticed the sword still in her hand. “I’m s-so sorry.”

“Oh please, you’re not the first pony to try and kill me and I’m sure you won’t be the last.” Vertigo nudged her gently with her elbow.

Bombastic cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind my interruption, captain. How did you know we needed your aid?”

“I intercepted a carrier bird with a message bound for Raphio.” Vertigo rested an arm around Fawna, leaning against her.

“It said that Galia was running behind schedule and would have to choose the strait of Vercia to make up time.” Vertigo explained.

She stepped away from Fawna and quickly patted herself down before pulling the scrap of parchment from her bra. “Galia really chaps my flanks but at least she seemed apologetic for attacking during the Mareisan honoring ceremony.”

Bombastic took the message and read it over. The writing was surprisingly feminine with swooping calligraphy loops and bore an ink stamp of Galia’s insignia. There was a lingering scent of citrus and sandalwood mixed with the berry scented rub Vertigo used when she’d been out to sea for too long.

While Bombastic read, Vertigo looked from Tempest to Fawna. “Equestria sure has a fine stock of mares, don’t they?”

Fawna giggled nervously as she adjusted her glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time. Vertigo smiled brashly before grabbing Fawna’s ear.

“Want to wear my hoop, dear, or would you prefer branding?” Vertigo bit her bottom lip, while fluttering her thick eyebrows.

Tempest suddenly felt very uncomfortable with where this line of conversation was going. She was suddenly very eager for the zebra to be done reading.

“My only question is, why?” Bombastic said as he rolled the message back up.

“Agreed, why are you so lovely?” Vertigo asked, tilting her head in in a flirting fashion.

Fawna’s face had long since turned orange from the building blush. Her knees grew weak and her breathing was nothing more than labored pants.

“Tempest, will you take the little distraction below deck, so that I can have a word with the captain?” Bombastic cleared his throat again for at least the tenth time.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Vertigo shot him a look.

 “Maybe we could all just go below deck and talk to Raphio ourselves.” Tempest pulled Fawna close, the yellow pony tripped over herself, falling against the tall unicorn.

“Sounds good and then afterward, I’ll have words with, Fondle was it?” She arched an eyebrow in the yellow pony’s direction.

“Fawna, ma’am.”

Vertigo snickered. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

The captain caressed the pony’s chin as she walked past on her way to the hatch that led below deck. Bombastic glared at Tempest and Fawna as he walked past, following the captain.

“Fawna?” Tempest asked.

“What, oh…what happened, wh-where am I?”

“Cloud nine, I’d imagine.” Tempest giggled. “You should stay up here and get some fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

Tempest followed the other two as they made their way below deck. It didn’t take Fawna long to chase after her, no doubt smitten with the pirate princess.


	15. Many Truths

Raphio squirmed uneasily under Captain Vertigo’s scrutiny. It was as if her magenta eyes were plucking him one feather at a time, until he was laid bare on the uncomfortable mattress. The flirting and games had stopped and now they all stood, silent as the grave, in the tight quarters. Each second that passed felt like a minute.

“I can explain.” Raphio finally said.

Vertigo didn’t speak; she just waited to see if he’d spill his guts before she had to pry it out of him. The griffin looked at Rarity, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, somber to silence in the room. The only one who seemed oblivious to it all was Twilight, who’d fallen asleep lounging in her chair. Tempest offered to wake her up for this but Vertigo insisted that this wasn’t important enough for her to be disturbed.

“It’s not just the money.” Raphio admitted. “Although, I’ll admit, it’s a hefty sum.”

His nervous chuckle had no sway on Vertigo; she kept her steely gaze on him.

“Just tell us why you did it!” Bombastic’s voice boomed impatiently.

Everyone in the room jolted. Twilight snapped away, nearly falling out of her chair. She mumbled something about being awake, while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Vertigo is retiring as captain and leaving us jobless, that’s why I did it.” Raphio snapped.

“What?” Bombastic’s mouth fell open, his eyes shifting to her.

“You little…”

Vertigo glared at Raphio before sheepishly looking up at Bombastic. A crooked smile crept to her lips and it was her turn to laugh sheepishly.

“Surprise.” She threw up jazz hands. “Yay! But in my defense, I wasn’t going to leave you stranded. This whole thing was a test to see if you could take over the Calypso.”

“And?” Bombastic gritted his teeth.

“I have to say, I’m not impressed. I mean, you have a traitor, engaged in combat with another vessel, and needed me to rescue you-”

“Don’t forget the near mutiny he pulled to help these ponies out.” Raphio added.

“Wait, near mutiny?”

Bombastic was the one to glare at Raphio now. “I will crush you!”

“So, it’s true. Did you put him up to this, my little pearl?” Vertigo looked at Fawna with a mock hurt look in her eyes.

“I was the one who…tried to convince us to help out.” Twilight raised her hand.

“You, Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship, used subterfuge to overthrow me? Dirty pull, alicorn, very dirty pull. I’m sure if you’d have asked, they would have been more than happy to help you.”

“We did but Raphio demanded ten thousand bits to assist us.” Tempest explained.

All eyes fell upon Raphio once again. The griffin scratched his neck feathers, chuckling nervously.

“Job…security?”

Bombatic, Twilight, Vertigo, and Raphio erupted in a loud argument that melted into nothing more than white noise. Tempest pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep herself calm. Rarity got up from the bed and dusted herself off. Gingerly, she picked a path through the room before exiting without a word. She managed to snag Fawna by the sleeve of her shirt on the way by and pulled her along.

Tempest squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the argument droned on. She could feel the vein in her head starting to swell. With it a dull white glow encased her horn nub.

“All of you; stop now!”

A white spark exploded from her horn and scorched the ceiling of the room. The smell of burning wood and sulfur filled the tight space. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the enraged unicorn.

“Yearlings, you’re all arguing like a bunch of yearlings.” She snapped. “I don’t know if you remember last night at all but it was awful. There were lows and highs, fears and frustrations, and the very last thing I want to put up with is this childish bickering.”

“Childish?” Raphio quipped.

 “Shut up!”

“The four of you all have blame here. Each of you is wrong for your deceptions.” Tempest sighed. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re all the reason where stranded in the middle of the ocean just waiting for death.”

“You’re right.” Twilight swallowed hard. “I shouldn’t have tried to convince you mutiny.”

“I…should have trusted in Vertigo like I have this past decade.” Bombastic sighed, gripping her shoulder.

“I should have told you that I was planning on retiring and leaving you both the ship.” Vertigo gripped his hand.

Raphio leaned back on the bed, a large smile crawling across his beak. “It’s so beautiful to see us all getting along again.”

“Don’t you have something to be sorry for?” Tempest grunted.

“Oh, that whole thing we did with Galia? Nah, it is all water under the bow. I forgive you guys.” Raphio licked his beak. “I’m just glad we’re friends again.”

“Are you sure you don’t have any cannons on board?” Twilight looked at Vertigo.

“Unfortunately, no, I confiscated them because I was afraid something like this would happen.” Vertigo pulled the pistol from Bombastic’s sash and aimed it at Raphio.

The griffin grimaced and held his hands up. “Wait, wait.”

“Let’s try this again. If you don’t apologize, I’m going to shoot you and have that sexy white unicorn patch you up again.” Vertigo threatened.

“You, you’re right. I should have never made the deal with Galia. I should have never went through your private documents, and, and, and I should have talked to you about retiring before acting the fool.” Raphio rambled out. “I’m sorry.”

“Typical Raphio, why do we have to do this every time?” Vertigo scoffed.

“Wait, what?” Tempest cocked and eyebrow. “He’s done this before?”

“Well, not _this,_ exactly but something like this.” Raphio chimed in.

“Some things like this, two times.” Bombastic grunted.

“What? Why would keep him around?” Tempest gasped.

“Because he’s our friend.” Vertigo smirked. “We’d do anything for him.”

“That’s…” Tempest sighed and looked at Twilight, who offered her a warm smile. “That’s commendable, I guess.”

Tempest let her stare linger on Twilight’s for a moment longer. The alicorn got to her feet and crossed the room, taking her hand.

“Nothing left to do than find a way to get to Fortunato bay.” She sighed softly as Tempest nodded.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? I must have,” Vertigo mused. “It must have been that freckled minx. Yes! The boat I traveled in on is bound for Fortunato Bay. They agreed to take you with them for a small fee, which, I so generously paid; no need to thank me.”

“Really? When?”

“In about five minutes or so.” Vertigo scratched her neck with the barrel of the pistol.

“Five minutes!” Twilight barked.

Tempest and Twilight hurried out of the room. There wasn’t much time to gather there things and their friends before the other ship left. Twilight ducked into their shared room, starting throwing everything into bags as quickly as she could. Tempest was already on the stairs leading up top.

When Twilight walked up on deck, she found Tempest, Fawna, and Rarity gathered by the gang plank that bridged the two ships. Bombastic, Vertigo, and Raphio stood by them. Tempest passed a handshake down the line before crossing to the other ship. Rarity was the next to go, though she passed over Raphio on her way. It was clear by his reaction that he didn’t begrudge her the pass.

Fawna was preparing to cross when Twilight joined them. The yellow filly shook Vertigo’s hand and then passed to Bombastic who hugged her with one strong arm. Then she hugged Vertigo, who had switched places in the line. Fawna giggled at the pirate princess’ tenacity before moving on to Raphio. The griffin gave her a curt nod and dashing smile that lead to a friendly hug.

Before Fawna could walk across the bridge, Vertigo moved down the line once again. This time she caught the smaller filly with an arm and pulled her into a coarse kiss. Fawna’s eyes shot wide but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she settled into the stronger woman’s arms to enjoy the impromptu kiss. When they parted, Vertigo held her yellow hand as long as she could and as they parted. Fawna looked down at the small circle in her palm. Vertigo tapped the empty hole in her ear and gave her a wink. The yellow pony gasped and covered her mouth as she stepped down onto the deck of the other ship.

Twilight was up next. “I’m sorry again, Bombastic, I shouldn’t have tried to convince you to-”

The large zebra gave her a warm hug. “No remorseful goodbyes, lest they leave the wrong impression, Twilight Sparkle.”

“I love hearing these bits of wisdom.” The princess smiled coyly.

“My father was wise beyond his years.” He shrugged, waving at her as she stepped to Raphio.

“Goodbye Princess, if you ever need me, just let me know.” He bowed.

“I’m sure I won’t.” Twilight smiled playfully.

“Let me know?”

“Need you.”

They both shared a laugh as she shook his hand before she moved on to Vertigo, who was busy blowing kisses to Fawna. The filly playfully caught the imaginary kisses, tucking them away in her long green coat.

“Are you sure she has to go with you, princess?” Vertigo asked without look away.

“I’m sure; she’s our friend, after all.”

“Friends are so overrated, princess.” Vertigo laughed. “But seriously, tell her that as Captain I have the ability to marry us, right here, right now.”

Twilight laughed. “Maybe you should come to Canterlot and tell her yourself once this is all over.”

“Me, in the capital, nah, I’ve done some questionable things there. I don’t want to spend my honeymoon in jail.” Vertigo gave her a sideways glance.

“As princess, I have the ability to grant you immunity. Maybe even pardon you.” Twilight started across to the other ship.

“Wait, is that true?”

“I don’t know, Celestia, really wasn’t that clear on what duties entailed.” Twilight took Tempest’s hand as she stepped down on the deck.

“That’s bureaucracy for you.” Vertigo laughed while she waved at them.

Raphio helped Bombastic with the gang plank as the merchant ship slowly started away. The ponies all rushed to the bow of the ship to wave goodbye as they sailed away. Tempest smiled at Fawna, who was fanning her blushing face with her hand. The sunlight caught the glinting glow of the earring that was wrapped around her pinky finger. It was just the reminder Tempest needed.

She turned to look at Twilight with a soft smile. “Can I have a moment alone with you?”

Twilight looked up at her tiredly. “Sure, I hope it’s not anything bad. I’m a little too tired to put out anymore fires.”

 “Nah, I’m hoping this’ll be good news for a change.” They both shared a laugh. 

“I could use some.”

Tempest took Twilight’s hand and led her towards the doorway down to the hull. They were intercepted by a very thin filly carrying a small foal in her arms. The foal’s tan fur was blushed red from what appeared to be a fever. Twilight touched her hand to the foal’s forehead. It was warm and sweaty to the touch.

“Princess Twilight? I’m sorry to bother you.” The filly asked; emotion cracked in her voice. “Is there anything you can do for my daughter?

Twilight looked at Tempest, desperation thick in her large purple eyes.

“Go ahead.” The wine colored unicorn smirked and nodded. “We’ll talk later.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep putting it off.”

“Yeah, we’ve got all the time in the world.” Tempest leaned close and kissed Twilight’s cheek.

Twilight giggled. “Okay, but I swear as soon as I get a moment-”

“I know, now go do your princessly duties.” She chuckled.

Tempest tucked her hands behind her back and watched as Twilight and the filly ushered the young one away. Her smiles slowly drooped and then faded. Something shimmered across the deck and caught her eye. For an instant, she thought she saw two of her own shadows standing side by side. She was quick to shake her head and take another look but this time, there was only one.

“Ugh, I need to get some sleep; I’m starting to see things.” She whispered to no one in particular before descending the stairs into the hull of the ship.

When she disappeared below; she left her shadow standing there. Then as quickly as it manifested itself, it wisped down the stairs after her as if it was hurrying to keep up.


	16. "The Finest Place to Stay, I'd Wager"

There was no shortage of things to do aboard the merchant’s ship. Chores overflowed the number of those handling them.

Twilight spent the majority of her time nursing the small foal back to health, while treating the other children who may have caught the sickness.

Rarity kept busy sewing and mending clothes, sails, and blankets. It was the first time on this trip; she seemed relieved for a return to the norm.

Fawna all but mastered fishing, thanks to Abner, a silvery gray pony that had more wrinkles on his face than the ocean had fish in it.

Tempest found learning how to sail more interesting than she first believed. It took her mind off of the troubling nightmares that seemed to be worsening night by night.

Thanks to the distractions; it made the two day trip pass in the blink of an eye.

When they first stepped down onto the docks in Fortunato Bay, the sight left them breathless. The water glistened like an aquamarine and shone just as clear. The sand was as white as Rarity’s fine fur and just as soft to the touch. The bustling merchant town started on the beach with small shacks, decorated with fine linens and shells from the sea.

The further the ponies moved up the intricate dock system; the closer they drew to the heart of the city.

It smelled wide and wild of spices and exotic foods. Tempest could see her hunger mirrored in the faces of her companions.  They licked their lips and rubbed there empty stomachs. Fawna managed to slip away long enough to gather a long ridged bit of fried dough doused in cinnamon and sugar. She broke a piece off for each of them.

“It’s a churro.”

“Call it what you will, darling, I’m calling it the best.” Rarity laughed.

As they climbed the gentle sandy slope deeper into the bustling town. Rarity found herself drifting away towards the clothing district.Tempest thought to stop her but Twilight took her hand.

“Just let her go, she’ll manage on her own.”

“What if she gets l-lost?” Fawna folded her hands worriedly.

“You can go with her, if you want.” Twilight smiled.

“Me! Alone with all th-these people?”

Fawna shuffled her feet, watching as Rarity drew further into the distance. Her white fur and the bright purple of her mane and tail were the only beacon to finding her.

“You won’t be alone, you’ll be with Rarity.” Twilight ushered her on. “When you’re both done shopping, you can join us at hotel, er the inn? I don’t know what you would call it.”

“I’d assume it’s a hotel.” Tempest rubbed her eyes. “Whatever it is, I’m in desperate need of it.”

Tempest turned her attention to Fawna but she was already gone. A spike of concern rippled through her as she looked around for the anxious earth pony. Her heart sighed when she saw Rarity turning to greet Fawna. They were smiling and laughing before the alabaster unicorn snatched up her hand and pulled her into the nearest shack that seemed to sell mostly sashes of all different hues.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they?” Twilight whispered against Tempest’s shoulder.

Before Tempest could answer, Twilight pulled her by the hand. The taller filly laughed, playing as though she were trying to fight the alicorn’s Pied Piper game.

Twilight led them through the merchant district into the living quarters. Hundreds of small, wood and grass huts littered the base of a cliff wall. The smell of clean laundry hanging on lines, lunch being prepared, filled the air. It was a perfect domestic accompaniment to the sound of children crying and the hammering of nails echoing from somewhere close by.

“There it is.” Twilight pointed.

Sitting on a cliff shelf was a large two story building. It was the only building in the area that seemed manufactured, rather than handmade. It even bore a professional sign, glass windows, as well as real doors, instead of cloth or beaded flaps hanging over the doorway.

As they started up the walkway, Twilight took note of the familiar color scheme. The red, yellow, and white of the stone mixed with the accented blue drapery. She’d seen it before but where?

The colors even seeped into the lobby. From the woven carpet to the actual moldings along the baseboard and ceiling of every wall, the yellows, reds, whites, and blues were all accounted for.

It became more apparent as to where Twilight had seen the colors, once she noticed the faux-faded posters lining the walls. Each lit by a sleek museum painting lamp. A pair of yellow ponies, with red hair stood in spectacular poses. One bore come hither eyes while the other wore a well-waxed, curly mustache. Their mouths open and crooked into a smile as if they were singing. Hats or hands to their chests, while the other hand held flayed fingers to the audiences or the sky.

“Flim and Flam,” Twilight shook her head. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Who?” Tempest looked at her.  

“Dear, did you hear what I heard?”

A lively colt behind the counter said in a sing-song voice. His fur was yellow, and his slicked peppered mane still held tints of red. He wore the same type of mustache as one of the young ponies in the painting. It was punctuated by a rather well-groomed goatee. He was soon joined by a mare of autumn hues. Her blonde mane flowed in rich curls around her auburn shoulders. Her eyes were a deepest emerald color that Tempest had ever seen. They wore complimentary outfits of white and blue with a surprising amount of pinstripes.

“Why, dear, I’m afraid I did hear?” The mare retorted with a flittering high tone.

“My names Chisel, purveyor of the finest loggings you’ve ever seen.” The colt smirked matter-of-factly.

“I’m his wife Sham, partner and caretaker of this proprietary giant of downhome comfort.” The mare thrust herself into the arms of the colt and they struck a well-rehearsed stance.

Tempest leaned close. “Is…that music I hear?”

“Yes it is; this…thing must run in the family.” Twilight scoffed.

“Oh sweet goddess above, are they going to sing?” Tempest gasped.

“Yep.” Twilight frowned.

“Every day, I hear that question well-rehearsed, as your all-time favorite hymn.”  The mare climbed up on the counter, lying out on her side.

“What question, you ask? Why the question of who are they; they are them.” The colt chortled with a robust bravado.

“Our miraculous, our marvelous sons, Flim and Flam.” They joined their voices together in a smooth harmony.

“No! No!” Twilight held up her hand. “No songs, we don’t want any singing-”

The music coming from somewhere deep in the walls, slowed to a whirr and grinded down to silence. Tempest looked around as if she’d be able to find where it had been coming from.

“We are…the…really? What’s your deal sister?” The mare leaned on the counter.

“Everyone loves our songs.” Chisel’s baritone voice rumbled.

“I’m sure they do,” Twilight groaned while she rubbed her temples. “But it’s been a very long week and we’re just looking for a room to rent for a couple days.”

“I ah…fair enough, I suppose.” The colt shot a leery sideways glance to the mare, Sham, who was drumming her fingers impatiently.

“Will it just be the two of you?” Sham sighed.

“No, there will be two more joining us.” Twilight leaned on the counter.

“We offer standard, for those that don’t want the frills and like to rough it,” Chisel started to sing again but caught himself before he went too far. “Sorry, it really is a force of habit.”

“I’m sure it is.” Twilight sighed. “We’ll take anything large enough for four with a bathtub and fresh air.”

“Ooh,” Sham started ringing a bell that sat on the counter. “Did you hear that dear, she wants the deluxe suite.”

“Marvelous comfort beyond compare, you’re assured to agree, Chisel picked right up where Sham left of, finishing her line with a peaked tone.

“Or it’s an eighty percent money back guarantee!” Their voices joined together in another long harmony.

Twilight rested her cheek on her hand. “Sure, fine, we’ll take it.”

“Aw, I think it’s kinda cute.” Tempest giggled.

“It would be, if they weren’t devious swindlers.” Twilight cocked and eyebrow in the unicorn’s direction.

“Hey!” Chisel snapped. “You know Swindler, he’s my older brother!”

“Wait a minute.” Tempest chewed one of her nail. “Swindler, Sham, Chisel-”

“Flim and Flam.” Twilight smiled as the realization set it.

“If there whole gig is cheating ponies, why would they give themselves such obvious names.” Tempest said.

“Because, toots,” Sham slapped a key down on the counter. “If you’re not working hard for those bits, then you’re not working. Enjoy your stay.”

Tempest pursed her lips and took the key. “I guess that’s one way to look at it.”

“It’s best if you don’t try to understand it.”

Twilight used the last of her bits to pay for the room before snatching up Tempest’s hand, pulling her down one of the dimly lit corridors to the right.

***

Steam rolls up from the warm water. A lingering scent of cinnamon oil worked to clear the staunch sea air from her wine colored fur. With a towel tucked behind her head and a warm rag draped across her eyes, Tempest decided, if it was permitted, she could live in this moment forever.

Once they made it to the room, Twilight took the first bath and settled in to write notes in her journal. She fell asleep propped up in bed, wrapped in her flush robes with the quill still tucked in her fingers.

Tempest had carefully laid her out and covered her with a sheet, so she could sleep more peacefully. It was her turn in the bath. She couldn’t remember being so excited for it.

A cool breeze passed over her on the wings of a shadow. The soft scent of cherry blossom lotion tickled her nose, alerting her that Twilight was coming through. The unicorn heard the sound of a glass tumbler touching the rim of the tub’s stone basin. It was followed by a cork squelching free of a bottle.

“Did you have a good nap?” Tempest moaned.

The only response was the soft tinkling sound of liquid filling a glass. The strong smell of sweet fermented berries soon drowned out all other scents in the room. As thirsty as Tempest was, her mouth dried at the smell of it.

“Drink up.” The voice was cold, the echoes of a hiss slithered deep within.

“I don’t want to.”

The voice that responded didn’t come from Tempest at all. Yet, it was familiar all the same. The raspy voice was as deep and sensual as the wine in the glass.

“The ritual is as inevitable as your failure in the eyes of the Shadow.”

Tempest pulled the rag away from her eyes and she was no longer in the technicolored bathroom. Instead, she sat in a shallow gray pool surrounded by frozen walls with teeth like spikes on the ceiling and floor.

Onxy gripped Blueberry’s shoulder coarsely. In her other hand, she held a golden laced chalice filled to the brim with a deep red liquid. The sight of it churned Tempest’s stomach.

“The sacramental wine will purge your body of filth and ready you to be my vessel until the transformation is complete.” Onyx turned the shorter filly so they could look at each other.

“To what end, mother?” Blueberry pulled away. “This transformation into the shadow, it sounds wrong. It sounds-”

“Like an honor?”

“Like a lie!” Blueberry scoffed.

“How dare you?” Onyx closed her hand around Blueberry’s throat.

“You only tell me pieces, you tell Cedar scraps, what have you told your chosen one?” The blue filly gasped.

Onyx gritted her teeth. “What she needs to hear?”

“So, nothing then.” Blueberry grabbed the black mare’s wrist and twisted.

She screamed and fell back dropping the chalice on the ground. A shower of crystal shards and drops of wine went everywhere. Blueberry shoved her mother to the frozen floor.

“This…ritual, your abuse, and this animosity end now. You’re as hollow as your lies and ever hollower than your truth.” Blueberry held up her hands. “I’m done with you.”

Onyx started laughing. “Stupid sow. It was a last ditch effort that I even use your worthless hide as a vessel for my essences.”

Onyx got to her hoofs, dusting off the shards and wine from her robes. “I don’t need you, I never needed you. From the day you grew in my belly until the time you’re nothing more than a used up husk. You’ve only caused me pain and disappointment.”

“What?”

“Oh yes, the day you chased your father off, I knew you were trouble.” Onyx shook her head. “You chased Cedar’s father off too. Troubled child was too much trouble, me thinks. Did you ever tell her?”

“Tell her what?”

“That you’re the reason she doesn’t have a father?” Onyx mused. “That you’re such a ruffian that you chased the only male that would ever accept her.”

“I-” Blueberry clutched her hands.

“Don’t worry; I took the liberty of telling her for you.” Onyx whispered.

The black mare gripped the filly by her braided mane and forced her to the doorway, looking out across the icy lake that led to the fishing boats.

Fizzlepop and Cedar passed a ball back and forth. Cedar managed to juggle the ball up into the air. The wine colored unicorn slapped her hip and pointed to Cedar. The small aqua earth pony bumped the ball hard with her hip. It flew up and banked it off of Fizzlepop’s muzzle.  She stumbled back in an animated fashion before falling into the snow. Cedar covered her mouth and was speaking in a shrill tone but Blueberry could only make out the tone but none of the word. Then Cedar started laughing and fell onto Fizzlepop with playful punches. They were both laughing.

“You see, Tempest Shadow is the daughter I never had…and now, she’s the sister Cedar always wanted.” Onyx cooed cruelly against Blueberry’s cheek.

Tears welled up in Blueberry’s eyes and ran darkened courses through her midnight blue fur. Onyx held up the hand-blown glass bottle. Its dark red contents sloshed around leaving transparent red rivulets on the glass.

“Care for a drink?”

Blueberry took it and swigged deeply from it. When she righted the bottle she coughed hard and gripped her throat. She sucked in a sharp gasp through her teeth.

“Goes down hard with that lump in your throat, doesn’t it?” Onyx slapped her shoulder hard. “Welcome to everyday of my life since your father ran away.”

Onyx folded her hands behind her back and started towards the door. When she turned to look back, her red gaze glowed in the low light coming in from outside.

“Drink up, there’s so much filth to sanctify before the ceremony.”

Then she left, her long shadow following behind her. Blueberry took another hard swig. The thick liquid ran down the corners of her mouth soaking into her sky-blue blouse and staining it almost instantly.

When she righted the bottle this time, she screamed as loud as she could. Her voice echoed through the caves like a demon dwelling in the shadows. She raised the bottle and smashed it against the floor. The thick shards cut her neck and face as they exploded around her. Her hand shredded and blooded almost as fast as her blouse had stained with wine. Her head lolled forward and she started crying.

Tempest hadn’t noticed that she’d gotten up from the tub. If the room was cold, she didn’t notice. Nothing seemed to be making sense, right now. She wasn’t even aware that she was moving closer to the filly, she once knew.

“Blueberry?” She said. Her voice choked in her dry throat.

“Back.”

“What?” Tempest knelt close, reaching for her.

“Back to gloat?” Blueberry’s voice jittered and rumbled unnaturally.

“No, I-”

“Come to save me?” Her voice went shrill like the squeal of a wild pig. “You’re too late!”

Blueberry wheeled around and grabbed Tempest’s throat forcing her down on the floor. Her face was a muddled, misshapen mask that shifted and squirmed like fleshy ropes. When she opened her eyes, they glowed with a blood red glare. Her irises and pupils were deep and black as any well.

She bellowed. “Shadow’s got your horn!”

The shadow opened its mouth to the point that the jaw cracked, snapped, and unhinged. Thick burgundy liquid bubbled and spilled over onto Tempest’s face.

***

Tempest snapped awake. Water from the tub splashed up on her face, causing her to panic even more. Once the rag fell away from her eyes; she could see she was back in the bathroom inside the hotel. She could see Twilight sleeping peacefully in the bedroom.

Calming down was no small task. Her chest heaved as she sputtered and fought for air. Her nostrils stung and tingled as if she’d breathed in the cinnamon oil laced water. Her heart thudded a heavy rhythm that echoed deep into her ears and her head. She clutched a hand over her eyes as if the headache she already had was threatening to tear her head in half.

Before she could fully gather her bearing, the door swung open. Tempest feebly covered her breasts with the rag that was far too small. Immediately, she ditched the effort by grabbing the towel that once doubled as a pillow and wrapped it around her.

Tempest got out of the tub and poked her head into the main room to find Rarity and Fawna hefting in a few bags of goods they’d purchased. They were speaking in hushed tones and stifling joyous giggled. For a brief second, the visage of the dream faded to the comfort of seeing her friends again. Twilight was starting to stir from her sleep. She quickly adjusted her robe to conceal that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Oh, T-Tempest, Twilight, you’ll never believe with Rarity did?” Fawna asked.

“Huh?” Tempest cocked her head as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Fawna pulled a large round fruit from one of the bags and threw it at Tempest. Tempest fumbled her towel to grab the fruit. She was rewarded with a faint whistle from Fawna.

Rarity giggled and nudged her with an elbow. “I see you drink your wine red and very stout, darling.”

“Aw, R-Rarity, you know I like white wine as much as I like r-red.” The two hens cackled.

“As amusing as this is,” Tempest secured the towel by pinching it beneath her arm. “What did Rarity do?”

“She bumped into a fine gentleman that will be ‘m-more than happy’,” Fawna flipped some air quotes as she explained. “To set us up with an audience to see Ash, the – and I believe his words were – mayor-of-sorts for Fortunato Bay.”

The yellow filly tossed another orange fruit. This time she lobbed it to Twilight, who just let it hit the bed and roll over to her. Twilight was too preoccupied with what Fawna was saying, than what she was throwing around.

“Wait, you managed to get us an audience with the owner of the pearl?” Twilight rubbed her cheek thoughtfully.

“I know, amazing right? Toss some bits around and you’re sure to get noticed.” Rarity laughed.

Tempest sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing her neck. The flashes of her dream started invading the living world now. It turned her stomach sour and spiked anger through her.

“Yeah it does, sometimes by the wrong admirers.” She said curtly.

“As much as I want to agree, this time it paid off. Didn’t it, darling?” Rarity traced her fingers through Tempest’s wet mane.

“I guess so.”

Twilight snapped her finger. “Back to the point, please. When did you say this meeting was taking place?”

 “Tomorrow before lunch, they will be expecting the four of us. He was even more excited when he heard that one of Equestria’s princesses would be there.” Rarity giggled, more than pleased with herself.

“I’ll bet.”

Tempest shook her head, an urgent concern sunk into her guts. She was hoping everything was going to go smoothly with this strange “mayor-of-sorts” but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was going to be trouble.


	17. Selective Audience

Lunchtime loomed just around the corner and they were running out of time to make their appointment. Tempest could tell Twilight was on edge by the way she chewed at her bottom lip. Rarity could sense it too. The three of them followed closely to one another while Fawna ran a few steps ahead, along the sandy path that led up the hill behind the cliff side.

“One would think they’d put a trolley system in, really.” Rarity said.

She fanned herself with the wide brimmed straw hat she’d brought. Even with wearing her beautiful island sash of greens, blues, and purples, she was still overheated. She had it tied up around her neck to fashion a tastefully hung dress. The unicorn bought a sash for each of them. Out of the four of them, Fawna was the only one who agreed to wear hers. Much to Rarity chagrin, the earth pony still managed to throw on her olive green long coat as they were heading out the door.

“I’m sure not many are granted an audience with the ‘mayor-of-sorts’.” Tempest muttered.

“Are you alright, Tempest?” Twilight asked.

The alicorn turned slight so she could look at the tall unicorn. The sun shimmered off the pink strip in her hair, giving her face an angelic glow. Tempest slowed her pace and clasped the back of her neck as if she’d been stung by a bee. When she didn’t answer immediately, Twilight turned all the way around to walk backwards.

“You don’t seem to be sleeping well. Are you still having nightmares?”

“Yeah, there are just things going on in my mind.” Tempest thrust her thumbs in her belt loops. “You have my promise that my attention is one hundred percent on this quest.”

Twilight stopped, letting her outstretched hand press into Tempest’s stomach, stopping her. “I don’t care about that; there are enough of us to keep one hundred percent twice over, at least. I’m really worried about you. If you’re not sleeping well, you could get sick or worse.”

Tempest’s jaw tightened. “I’ve not slept well for over a decade and it hasn’t killed me yet.”

Before she could stop it; her tone cut deeply. Twilight’s eyebrows arched and she pulled her hand away. Even Rarity touched her lips in surprise. Her words were far harsher than she meant them to be. Hearing them echo in the recesses of her mind only opened a deeper pit in her stomach.

Tempest touched her chest; she could feel her heart pounding there. “I-I’m so sorry.”

The unicorn’s mouth hung open as if there were more words coming. Twilight stared at her patiently, leaning in when the seconds stretched out too long.

“You’re absolutely right. These sleepless nights have been taking a toll on me.” Tempest admitted after a moment of composing herself.

“You know, you can talk to me about anything.”

Twilight took her hand and laced their fingers together, giving it a squeeze. Rarity closed her hand around theirs.

“It’s true, darling. Twilight might not always know the right thing to say,” Rarity shot the alicorn a smirk. “But she always knows perfectly how to listen.”

“I really appreciate it.” Tempest sighed; her lips pulling into a smile. “I’m still not used to any of this.”

“But you’re learning.” Rarity smiled.

Twilight giggled. “I can tell you from experience. It’s not an easy lesson to learn.”

“Hey!”

All three of them stopped talking, cocking their ears towards the shouts. Fawna stood at the crest of the hill; her muzzle cupped with one hand, the other waving frantically.

“You guys gotta s-see this.” She shouted down to them before disappearing over the ridge.

“Well, she’s certainly excited about this, isn’t she?” Rarity started up the hill again.

“It’s good to see her coming out of her shell but I wish she’d go back in sometimes.” Tempest followed after her.

Twilight snickered, matching their speed. As Twilight passed her on the hill, she nonchalantly took the taller unicorn’s hand in hers.  Her warm fingers lazily lacing with her. Tempest felt her heart start to pound once again. The butterflies returned to her stomach.

“When we get back to the room, so you think I could have a moment of your time?” Tempest whispered.

Twilight snapped her finger loudly. “That’s right, you’ve been trying to talk to me but I always keep getting sidetracked.”

“It’s alright. You’re a princess and a very busy one at that.”

“That’s no excuse. Here, I’ve been telling you to talk to me about anything and I’ve not made time for you.” Twilight gave her a concerned look. “I have to be the worst princess ever.”

“Oh tosh, darling, you’re hardly the worst.” Rarity laughed. “It’s not like you turned evil and tried to take over Canterlot or anything.”

Rarity’s eyes snapped open as she sheepishly looked up at Tempest. “I obviously didn’t mean you, Tempest, darling. I mean, you’re not even a princess.”

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Tempest smirked past the blush filling her cheeks. “I was merely a lackey that turned evil and tried to overthrow Canterlot in the hope of impressing my overseer enough to fulfill a lie.”

Rarity scoffed. “I was merely saying,” She held up her hand before speaking quietly to herself. “You know what, take the high road Rarity.

Twilight and Tempest laughed, keeping their brisk pace up the slope. After a second, even Rarity joined in with the merriment at her own expense.

When they reached the top of the hill, they gazed in awe. A tower keep stood, tucked behind the cliff side overlooking the sea. It was an old military bunker made of concrete and surrounded by a ten-foot concrete wall. Twilight recalled seeing them in some of the older tomes in the Canterlot library. They were used to discourage piracy and to keep the sea clear for traveling merchants. Judging by its condition, it must have been abandoned a long time ago.

Now, the once beacon like white paint had all but chipped off and was replaced by beautiful webs of graffiti, tagged by every explorer that ever came here. It caused for a beautiful reminder to all those who came before.

Peering through the gate, Tempest could see heavy guards pacing around the building and lounging by the archway that led to the tower in the center.

They were less than enthusiastic with their new visitors but once Rarity uttered the special phrase, their mood changed. They eagerly ushered them to the heavy wooden door the opened into the interior of the tower.

The stairway leading up was as messy and cluttered as the graffiti that painted the walls inside and out. The old wood creaked and groaned its contention at letting them pass but quieted down as they reached the chamber at the top of the tower.

It was as cluttered as anything else. Things that could be counted as treasure, if it were in better condition. There were rolled rugs resting in the corner. Tables lined with documents, boxes, and baubles of every kind. There were old trunks and chest stacked here and there and haphazardly thrust under tables and desks.

Stacked along one whole wall were barrels of wine, mead, ale, and any other spirits one could imagine. One rested on its side, held in place by a stack of wine crusted books. It had already been tapped, dripping a viscous red liquid into the dried puddle beneath. Sitting next to it was a table stacked with plates still covered in long decaying food bits.

An old wooden throne sat among the debris. The faded red upholstery was torn and the once intricately etched griffin faces that fashioned the armrests had been shredded by what appeared to be very sharp claws.

“Well,” Rarity coughed into the brim of her hat. “This is…not what I expected.”

A loud snort came from the hammock hanging behind the throne. Something inside thrashed around with a few more snorts and even a loud hacking cough.

“Who’s there?”

A scratchy voice rasped and before they could respond, the hammock tumbled around pitching a striped black and white Abyssinian onto the mattress lying beneath the hammock.

Slowly the mass of creature clawed her way up the back of the throne until she stood upright. Her shoulders were hunched and her knees were shaky but she managed to step around the throne to greet them.

“What?” Her voice died in her throat before she could say thing anymore.

“Might I suggest a shirt?” Rarity chuckled.

“Oh, meh girls are out.” She wrapped an arm around them.

The unicorn grabbed the first bundle of clothes she could find. They turned out to be a rather well used pair of boxer shorts for something quite a bit larger than her. She shrieked and tossed them away. The Abyssinian clutched the sides of her head at the shrill sound.

“Curve the torture.” She muttered. “Last night be torture enough, I assure ya.”

The Abyssinian limped over to a large barrel sitting just outside on a walkway style porch. She jerked the lid off of it before dunking her head into the water. She shook her head furiously before pulling back hard enough to splash water everywhere. Her pink spiked hair flicked a waterfall of droplets into the air and they rained down over her half naked form. She took a few heavy gasping breaths of air before hanging her head over the railing purging into the bushes at the bottom of the tower.

Rarity covered her mouth, her cheeks puffing in the same animated fashion. Even Tempest’s stomach was left churning at the sight and sound. Twilight on the other hand kept her composure. She scooped down and retrieved a silver goblet from the floor and tucked it beneath the dripping spigot.

Once it was full, she approached the Abyssianian. On her way, she plucked a discarded tank-top that hung from an expensive looking candelabrum. The Abyssianian turned to look at her with an uneven gaze before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Angel?” She muttered taking the goblet in one hand and the shirt in the other. “Here’s tah the dog that bit meh.”

In a surprising move, the catlike female downed the entire goblet before tossing it across the floor to rest at Tempest’s hooves. She then forced herself to pull the shirt on, missing the arm hole a few times but managed to get it with a little help from Twilight.

“Thankee, yer kindness is enough to make meh cry.”

The Abyssinian steadied herself for a long second. Then, in a flurry of bends and creaks, she managed to crack her compressed bones into a better shape than they’d been since she went to bed the night before.

“I feel like a new fem.” She wrapped her arm around Twilight’s waist.

“If you don’t mind me being so nosy but what happened last night?” Twilight asked.

“Meh girl, ungrateful bitch, broke meh ship. Tried to lie, _to meh_ , I give and give and it’s not e’nuff. I saying, ‘Ash, baby’,” The Abyssianian fell into her throne and grabbed Twilight’s shirt collar, pulling her close. “’Cuz that’s meh name, ya see. I sayin’ ‘Ash, baby, you deserve better but that arse calls meh like a siren, it does and I fall all over meself to get to it.”

“This is like something s-straight out of my ‘novels’.” Fawna whispered in Rarity’s ear but it was loud enough for Tempest to hear her.

Tempest didn’t remark; she was too busy staring holes in this female that was roughly pawing at Twilight. She managed to undo the cat’s grip sustaining only one shallow prick from one of her sharp claws. Twilight stepped back into Tempest’s waiting arm.

“Ah, no ‘fense, meh only manhandled yer lass for dramatic effect.” Ash laughed before coughing into the crook of her elbow.

“None taken, we just try to make a habit of not groping the princess.” Tempest spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep her tone civil.

“Princess, oh, yer Twilight, princess of yaddy-yadda and stuff, ya?” Ash leaned forwards. “We kinda doin’ the same gig, ya see?”

“I can see that.” Rarity smirked. “Leader of all. Of. This.”

“See, she gits it.” Ash clapped her hands together. “So, ye got an audience with meh, whacha needin’.”

Twilight cleared her throat. “We’re on an adventure, a quests of sorts, to recover some ancient artifacts. They’re all linked together, so we can’t have one without the others.”

“Ah ah, I git ye. Adventurin’, questin’, artificin’, done it all as ye can see. What is it yer lookin’ fer.” The pirate seemed oddly jovial about all of it.

Twilight hopped on her hooves with just as much excitement. “We need the Iridescent Pearl.”

Ash smiled widely, leaning on one of the arms of her throne. “Nope!”

“Wait, what?” Twilight’s shoulders slumped.

“I can’t give it ta ye.” Ash leaned back. “Maybe I can interest you in sumtin else?”

“No, the book distinctly says we need the Pearl.” Tempest grunted.

“That’s a nah can do.”

“Why not?” Twilight swallowed hard.

“Princess, do ye even know whaddit does?” Ash drummed her fingers on the clawed face of the griffin.

“I get the feeling you do.” Tempest said smoothly.

“The pearl be a concentrated sources of power. Meh found it, fully charged at the bottom of the reef.” Ash smiled a crooked grin. “Dem generator we ‘borrowed’ from da ship was easy to mod and now, Fortunato Bay has energy to run its entertainments fer ten lifetimes or more. I dunno, I’m not a genius but I do know that without it, we’d die.”

“Well, probably not die.” Twilight chuckled, frustrated.

“Have ya seen these louts. No entertainments is a fate worse than death.” Ash chuckled.

“But we need it.”

“So do we, I cannitt give it to ya.” Ash got up from her seat.

“There’s nothing you can do?” Twilight pleaded.

“No, ta make up fer it, help yerself to summtin else.” Ash slowly folded her hands in front of her, making sure to extend each claw as she did so.

Suddenly, a large stack of things came crashing down into a pile around Fawna. The noise was so loud; everyone jumped and glared at her. The yellow pony chuckled nervously before pointing at the mess she made.

“Heh, that s-stack was a little more precarious than I first thought.” Fawna rubbed the back of her neck.

“Nah, looks like an improvement ta meh.” Ash laughed. “Now, princess, if’ll excuse me, I gots business to attend ta.”

“I-I-” Twilight stammered.

“Whir done here, my little pony.” Ash fell back in her throne and propped a leg up on one of the arms.

“Come on, Twilight.” Rarity said softly, taking her hand.

“But-”

“Keep your head h-high, Princess.” Fawna took the other hand and helped her to the stairs.

Tempest remained where she was, staring at the pirate with an intense gaze. Ash stared back, her eyes more clear now than when she first woke up.

“Tempest Shadow,” She cooed. “I once admired ya, a no-nonsense lass with aspirations to top ‘em all. Now, yer just a lackey. How teh mighty has fallen.”

“Be that as it may,” Tempest snorted, her bottom lip trembling with frustration. “At least, I’m not sitting, drunk as a skunk, in a tower all alone.”

Ash’s smile faded to a frown. “Touche, Shadow. But meh still holds the trump card.”

“Maybe for this hand, but rest assured, there’s always another one being dealt.”

 The wine colored unicorn turned and started down the stairs after her friends. She could see Rarity’s hand on the banister a few floors below and then the warm shine of sunlight as they stepped outside. Tempest joined them just outside of the archway of the high walls as Twilight turned around and shouted back to the keep.

 “Why can’t anypony just be helpful for a change?”

“Come on, Twilight. Let’s go back to the hotel.” Tempest sighed.

“Y-yeah, maybe there’s another way.” Fawna giggled and hurried off.

“Well, if there is darling, I’m sure Twilight will find it.”


	18. A Moment of Clarity

Rarity and Fawna parted ways as they got closer to the hotel. Twilight sent them to gather some food for the late lunch hour. Something extra sweet and sticky was the only thing she wanted to help combat the recent bout of defeat. Ignoring the alicorn’s urgings, Tempest decided to stay with her.

Twilight flopped down on the bed and pulled a pillow over her face to stifle a scream. Tempest imagined it as the sound of a genius’s mind hitting a wall. Seeing her so distressed broke Tempest’s heart.

The unicorn stood at the foot of the bed watching over her. She hugged her body to fend off the chill in room. With the shadow of the cliff falling over the hotel and the trapped breeze; it kept the room cool for most of the day.

Twilight tossed the pillow away and held out her hand to Tempest.

“Come, join me.” She suggested.

Tempest flopped down on the bed next to her. Twilight squirmed closer, resting her head in the crook of Tempest’s arm. She rolled over, pulling the Alicorn close and placed a comforting kiss on the top of her head, just behind her horn.

“What are we doing, Tempest?” Twilight sighed; her breath was warm breath across the already building goose-pimples along the unicorns neck.

“Embarking on a grand adventure,” Tempest smiled. “At least, I think that’s what we’re doing.”

Twilight let out a soft moan and pushed the top of her head against Tempest’s jaw. It caused a ripple of warmth through her chilled body. Twilight’s fingers drew circles along the soft fur of Tempest’s belly. It was the same nonchalant fidgeting that she often times saw the princess do when she’s stressed.

“There was-”

“Adventures-”

They both began at the same time and then stopped just as abruptly. They descended into a fit of playful giggles.

“Sorry.” Twilight said.

 “No, you were talking first. I was just being rude.” Tempest said with a playful dismissiveness in her tone.

They two of them stayed silent for a long time. Each just listened to the others soft breathing while they focused on their own independent thoughts. Twilight continued to fidget with the hem of Tempest’s shirt, while she focused on not erupting under the building blush Twilight was causing.

“What-”

“Adve-”

They both started laughing harder this time. Twilight rested an arm around Tempest’s neck, pulling her into a lazy hug.

“Sit in silence, then?” Twilight whispered against Tempest collar bone.

Tempest let out a soft gasp at the feeling. It caused her to tremble. She was sure that Twilight could feel it.

“It suits me fine.” Her voice faltered.

They laid there just holding each other for what felt like an eternity. It was impossible to tell just how much time passed in the stillness of the room. Tempest felt her eyes growing heavy as her body relaxed into the alicorn’s warmth.

Twilight finally whispers. “It’s amazing.”

“Hmm.” Tempest moaned and nuzzled into the top of Twilight’s head.

“I was just thinking about how we’ve come so far, considering how we first met.” Twilight shifted away, getting up on one elbow.

“I mean, here we are in a far off land together,” Twilight smiled. “I feel like I can trust you with my life. Why do you suppose that is?”

Tempest rolled over on her back and stretched. “I don’t know, maybe you’re in love with me?”

Tempest tucked her hands behind her head and crossed her fingers, hoping that it might lure something out of the princess that she was too afraid to bring up herself.

“Maybe,” Twilight chewed on the thought. “It does feel different.”

“What does?”

“How I feel when I’m with you, than when I’m with my other friends.” Twilight mused.

Tempest laughed nervously, trying to hide her blush. “That’s silly, right, a princess and the pony, who tried to overthrow all of Equestria? Could you imagine the scandal?”

“What’s so silly about it?” Twilight cocked and eyebrow.

“I ah…” Tempest fell back on the bed at a loss for what to say.

“You were saying?” Twilight leaned close.

There was a sudden ruckus just outside the door. Twilight pulled away at the same moment Tempest rolled on her side to look at the door. They could hear Rarity’s scolding tone coming down the hall. Fawna was muttering something close behind.

“No, no, no! We’re speaking to Twilight about this immediately.” Rarity stormed into the room dragging Fawna by the hem of her coat.

“No, it’s fine. W-we don’t have to, really we don’t.” Fawna laughed nervously.

“What’s going on?” Twilight got up on one hip.

“We were…in the middle of something.” Tempest said, guiltily.

“And for that I am exceedingly sorry,” Rarity panted. “This will only take a second.”

“What going on?”

“R-Rarity, no!”

“Shush, Fawna.” The unicorn shot her a glare. “Twilight, just look what our friend here did!”

“I ah…k-kinda…well, here look.” Fawna gasped and opened the top of her sash to show them something.

“You,” Twilight shrieked and covered her eyes for a second; until she peaked through her spread fingers to see what the filly was trying to show her. “You…stole the blueprints?”

“For the keep.” Rarity confirmed.

“Stole, no, she s-said we could take anything other than the p-pearl. So I did.” Fawna defended.

“But what good will it do?” Tempest asked.

“I th-thought if we worked t-together, we could find a way to fix their power problem and get the pearl for ourselves.” Fawna slowly perched on the edge of the bed.

“Really?” Tempest sat up abruptly.

“I-I started studying books on alternate power sources. For, you know, just in c-case the sun burned out or something.” Fawna nodded.

“Because that’s a rational line of thinking.” Rarity scoffed.

“T-that’s not it,” Fawna snapped. “I started th-thinking about it after everything that happened with that Discord fellow. I was c-concerned that with a being so powerful - you k-know what, this isn’t important.” Fawna flipped her hands excitedly. “What is is I think with enough of yours and Rarity’s magic, we can create a d-device or something that will power the island for at least as l-long as it takes to return the pearl.”

“Are you sure this is something you can do?” Tempest asked.

“Y-yeah, I just wish I had my crate of tinkering stuff.”

“Why don’t you make a list of the things you need and I’ll run to the market for you.” Tempest scooted to the edge of the bed next to her.

“Sounds good, I need s-something that can take a huge charge, some connectors and wires, oh and t-tools.” Fawna snapped her fingers, trying to recall anything that might be useful.

“Are we really going to do this?” Rarity passed a glance between each of the ponies. “I mean, stealing again, especially after what happened last time, Twilight.”

Tempest shot her a glance.

Twilight stiffened up and smirked. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“And as for you, I don’t see how we have much of a choice.” Twilight rubbed the side of her neck contemplatively. “I’ll work on coming up with a way into the keep.”

“If you insist upon this, what shall I do?” Rarity flopped down in the chair next to the dresser.

“Rarity, I need you to come up with some disguises but they have to be discreet.” Twilight urged her.

“Discreet and cute?” The alabaster unicorn smiled.

“I dunno, that sounds like a big task.” Tempest smirked at her.

“Oh darling, please, cute and discreet is what I’m all about.” Rarity said.

The unicorn got to her feet and flipped her beautiful flowery sash out like a dress. She was so excited by the challenge; she nearly pranced out of the room.

“Do you think she’ll put flowers on them?” Tempest looked at Twilight.

“Oh, they’re most definitely getting flowers.” Twilight smiled back, before looking over the blueprints.


	19. Mission Improbable

It couldn’t have been that long, Tempest thought. The ache in her legs, however, told her otherwise. She’d since lost track of how long she and Twilight were crouched in those bushes. After some convincing, she managed to accept it was a good hiding spot and it was her fault why it was so uncomfortable now.

“You should sit down; you’re going to get leg cramps.” Twilight whispered.

The alicorn brashly grabbed Tempest by the base of her tail and pulled her to sit in the soft dirt beside her.

“Alright, Handsy.” Tempest tried to hush her snicker.

Tempest’s back went flush against the keep’s outer wall. The stone sent a chill through the finely sewn ‘infiltration’ jumpsuit, Rarity designed. The black fabric shimmered with the speckled moonlight shining through the large leaves of the bushes. There was an intricate vine design woven in with the flower pattern of the fabric. It made for a snug, yet comfortable fit. The only loose bit on the outfit was the hood, which hung loosely for ease of pulling it on and off.

Twilight sported a similar look, though hers was a dark violet color with a more poinsettia pattern. Hers also sported a single golden star pin up by the neck. Rarity insisted that the flair was necessary to remind them that she was the leader. Twilight assured her that everyone was well aware of her status in the group. But in lieu of hurting Rarity’s feelings, Twilight took the pin graciously.

Twilight smiled and leaned against Tempest. “Sorry to get so physical with you. I was under the assumption the great Tempest Shadow could handle it.”

“Savage.”

This time, Tempest had to bite down on her sleeve to keep from laughing too loudly. She’d been slipping into a giddy state for the better part of the evening. Tempest assumed that she was finally losing her mind but Twilight assured her, it was from lack of sleep. They would have to deal with it after the pearl was safely theirs.

“Where are those two, I wonder?” Twilight pulled the bushes open lightly to peer out.

The moon was full and millions of stars spangled the sky. It cast everything in a pale white light, making the shadows nearly none existent. As far as a night for espionage, this wasn’t the best choice. They could see the crest of the hill clearly as it sloped down out of sight. There had been no sign of anyone or anything coming or going on the hill.

“Who knows?” Tempest got up into a crouch again to take a better look.

Two large guards stood by the gate. One was keeping a lookout, while the other slept peacefully. Just beyond that, Tempest imagined there were at least two more, one by the front door into the keep and the other walking the yard. Even if she was wrong, a frontal assault wouldn’t be the best option. They were going to need to be as stealthy as possible.

“According to these blueprints-”

Twilight stopped talking when the bushes near them rustled. Soon a white unicorn, clad in a dark navy hood, crept in to kneel next to them. Her sapphire blue eyes shimmed in the low light that filtered between the leaves. A yellow filly, in a dark green outfit wasn’t far behind. She wore her signature green long coat but at least it seemed as though Rarity managed to talk her out of wearing the wide-brimmed hat that seemed to go everywhere with her. Though, now she was carrying a large bag on her back. No doubt, it was the device, the power convertor or maybe a generator of sorts; Tempest couldn’t remember what the filly had called it.

“Sorry, we’re late.” Rarity whispered.

“What happened?” Tempest kept her voice hushed.

“Nothing, it just takes time to barter a boat and get our stuff loaded up.” Rarity fought to keep her voice hushed. “Next time, you do it and I’ll sit crouched in the bushes with Twilight.”

Tempest smirked. “Trying the new tough pony persona, huh?”

Rarity giggled. “Oh yes, it’s so exciting isn’t it.”

“And v-very convincing.” Fawna said breathily as she pretended to swoon.

“Oh please, you’ve wanted a taste ever since we played dress up in Canterlot.”

Rarity batted her eyes. This time, Fawna found herself without a comparable comeback. Her cheeks blushed so hard that her freckles nearly vanished.

“If you two are done, we have a pearl to st- I can’t say it.” Twilight sighed. “Not after last time.”

“Just say borrow.” Tempest took her hand. “We’re just borrowing it, master thief.”

Twilight face pinched in frustration. “Thanks, conqueror.”

They both shared a hushed laugh but Twilight’s face became sullen again. “It’s just-”

“Darling, this really isn’t the time for your conscious to rear its head. We’re literately seconds away from initiating operation: Looking Fine.” Rarity said.

“Ooh, that’s the n-name we’re going with because with these outfits, it’s a really g-good choice.” Fawna added.

“I don’t care what we call it as long as we start it soon.” Twilight’s voice spiked higher than she intended.

The other three ponies shushed her at the same time. All of them looked back and forth at each other for a long moment, waiting to see if they were discovered. When no one came, Twilight moved closer to the others and laid the blue prints on the ground before them.

“So here’s what I’ve come up with so-”

Fawna touched the blueprint in association with where they could be. “We’re here, r-right.”

“Give or take a few feet, yes.” Twilight mumbled through clenched teeth. “Using the front door would be a foolish venture.”

“Clearly but maybe there’s a backdoor?” Rarity asked.

“I’ve tried to find one but unless they’ve omitted it from the blueprint. There isn’t one.” Twilight added.

“The only windows are the ones at the top of tower, so unless any of us have a grappling hook...” Tempest added.

“Twilight could fly up there!” Rarity said.

The sudden realization caused her to clap her hands together in a quiet, yet excited applause.

“That’s an idea.” Twilight said. “Though, that puts us at risk of waking Ash up.”

“It wouldn’t matter a-anyway,” Fawna tapped the blueprints. “The p-pearl isn’t up there.”

“It’s not?” Rarity cocked her head.

“Of course, it would have to be underground because-”

“All the w-wires would be a dead giveaway of its l-location.” Fawna finished Twilight’s thoughts.

“So what do we do then?” Tempest looked over the blueprints again. “Maybe it’s in the refuse tunnels underneath?”

“Oh yes!”

“Oh no!” Rarity gasped.

“I’m sorry, Rarity,” Twilight touched her shoulder. “There might not be another way.”

“But…but what about the new outfits, they’ll be ruined.” Rarity whined.

“Aw, Rarity, where’s your sense of adventure.” Tempest smirked.

“Down the drain apparently.”

The pony sounded sullen as she crept out of the bushes, following Fawna down the slope. The filly was ogling the blueprint as she crept along the keep’s wall towards a destination unknown to the others.

***

Tempest covered her muzzle with the extra flap of fabric that doubled as a mask. Rarity had the foresight to complete the disguise by sewing one for each of them into the collar. Little did she know that it was going to serve another purpose, a dark, stinky purpose.

A foul stench rolled out from the blackness of the tunnel beyond the rusted metal gate that blocked their path. Tempest slipped an abandon piece of rebar through the rusted lock and twisted. It didn’t take as much force as she predicted and snapped easy. Tempest discarded the scrap of metal and pulled grate open. It whined and groaned against its rusted hinges.

“We’ll have to remember to close this grate after we go in.” Tempest coughed against the smell. “It’ll keep from raising suspicion.

"Agreed.” Twilight said.

“I would just like everyone to take note that I don’t agree with this.” Rarity sulked.

“Noted.” Tempest mumbled.

She was the first to step into the dark tunnel. She kept her legs spread at the edges to keep from stepping in the gray water tickling out of the tunnel.

“You don’t have to come if you’re not comfortable with this, Rarity.” Twilight gripped her shoulder.

“Y-yeah. I’d stay with you if I wasn’t the only one that could set up the b-battery.” Fawna smiled at her.

“You mean, have me abandon you all in your time of need. I could never do that, darlings.”

The white unicorn took Twilight’s hands in hers. They had a long unspoken conversation in the few seconds that passed and without another word, Rarity pulled up her hood and her muzzle mask on before slipping into the tunnel behind Tempest. Twilight followed her in and Fawna brought up the rear. As the earth pony made her way into the darkness, she had the nagging sensation she forgot something but by the first turn, it had all but vanished from her mind.

Rarity and Twilight lit up the darkness with their horns. It was just enough of a pale light to keep them from going down the wrong path. Much of it was guess work anyway, since the blueprints didn’t have the full layout of the sewer system. At this point, Tempest was letting her innate sense of direction lead her.

“This way.” She called back to them.

“How can you tell?” Rarity’s voice carried more base than usual as she was trying to not breathe through her nose.

“This tunnel appear to be newer.”

Just as Tempest thought, they were on the right path. She managed to find a tunnel that sloped up to a wider tube that funneled heavy flows of water into the narrower one they were in.

A foul stream dripped down from another tube overhead but she managed to contort her body well enough to not get doused with it. She used her legs and back to inch up the slimy, sloped tube. When she reached the top of the tube; she rolled out and dropped down into a larger room.

Rarity dropped down next to her, not happy about the wet path of disgusting water that ran down the length of her back. She was muttering something profane under her breath as she furiously wiped at the spot with a handkerchief, she’d pulled from her sleeve. As unbecoming at it might seem, Tempest was impressed she was keeping it together.

“Oh, I think I got it in my mane.” Twilight coughed as if she was going to retch.

She dropped down to the floor and immediately checked her bangs for sewer water. Fawna was careful to lower herself to the floor, not wanting to jostle her bag too much. Tempest helped steady her on her way down.

“Huh,” Tempest scoffed. “If this is a maintenance room, there must have been a maintenance tunnel.”

“You’re telling me, we didn’t have to wander through the s-” Rarity’s voice grew shriller, until Twilight cut in.

“Can we fight about this later, please?”

“H-hey guys, I think the pearl’s behind this d-door.” Fawna called to them from across the room.

“How do you know?” Tempest asked.

Once she actually saw the door, it was quite obviously where the pearl would be kept. A heavy iron bar was slung across it and locked into place with a heavy padlock. Another sliding lock was pushed up into the concrete ceiling itself with another lock holding it tightly. There were a few more locks in place that wouldn’t be a problem for Tempest to pick. Time was the issue now. It was going to take a while to work through the four locks, get the pearl, setup the device, and to sneak out without a patrol discovering them.

Twilight cleared her throat. “Can you pick those kinds of locks, Tempest?”

The wine colored unicorn nodded. “It may take me a bit but I think I can do it.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, darling, since Fawna closed the grate behind us.” Rarity waded up the soiled cloth and tossed it back down the tunnel they’d climbed out of.

“Oh no!” Fawna covered her mouth.

Rarity spun around on her hooves. “What? What’s ‘oh no’? Fawna, please tell me you closed the grate.”

“Th-there’s a chance…I might not…have-”

“Shut up!” Twilight gasped and closed her hand around the filly’s muzzle. “Did you hear that?”

Tempest hurried across the room and did a pullup to sit on the lip of the tube that ld back into the sewers. Something large and heavy was coming after them. From the deep sound of its grumbling voice, it was none too happy about traversing the stinky tunnels.

“Well, so much for discreet.” Rarity scoffed.

“There’s no time.” Tempest hurried back across the room.

Twilight turned toward the door. In a flash, several controlled sparks jumped from her horn. Each hit its mark with precision, severing the iron arm of the lock that held them in place. Tempest grabbed the door and pulled it open. It was thick and heavy, requiring her full weight to pull it open far enough for Fawna and Twilight to slip inside.

“Rarity, while they’re setting up, see if you can find us another way out.” Tempest grunted before letting go of the door handle.

“I’m way ahead of you, darling.”

Inside the small chamber was an archaic device with hundreds of wires haphazardly lying about the tables and floor. Even through the muzzle covering, Twilight could smell the ozone of the live wires passing high amounts of electricity around. It made her mane slowly stand on end and prickled ever fur follicle on her entire body.

Sitting in the center of the device was a pearl the size of a clementine. It shimmered with a pastel rainbow of colors that changed and shifted as the princess moved closer. A glowing aura of electricity seemed to engulf it before sending it into the connectors suspended around it by string, twine, and wires that came down from the ceiling.

“Don’t touch anything!” Twilight said through gritted teeth.

“There’s no time for that.”

Tempest stepped over a bundle of wires. One hoof hit the edge of the table; the other kicked out and tinged against the heavy stone. It flew up and bounced off the ceiling. There was a sickening pop followed by an acrid smell of live electricity and something else. The lights in the maintenance area and all over the island went out. Twilight could hear Tempest scream and the sound of her falling back onto the floor. Luckily, her fall was cushioned by the heavy ropes of wires; the alicorn only hoped they weren’t still buzzing.

“I…got the pearl.” Tempest groaned.

It was those words that Twilight used to find her.

At that second, there was a heavy snap from close by and the whirring sound of a power generator coming on. Soon the room was bathed in a sinister red light and the wailing sound of a siren.

“A backup generator and an alarm system, are you kidding me?” Twilight screamed covering her ears.

“O-one more second, you guys.”

Fawna used the light to set the boxy looking device on the table. She gingerly set three large tube bulbs into the top of it, giving each of them a gentle turn. They lit up in sequence and went out in the same second. She pulled out another smaller boxy device made of metal. Her yellow rubber glove glowed ethereal white in the red glow from overhead. It gave her scientific madness a magical glow. One by one she plugged the ends of the larger wires into their proper connectors.

“Would you c-care to do the honors, princesss?” She asked, pulling the glove off.

“What?” Twilight screamed.

“It’s simple, just turn dial like th-this.” Fawna twisted the large dial until it clicked.

All at once the backup generator shut down, as too did the alarm and the red light. It was silent for only a second before the light came back on. The wires once again buzzed with live energy.

“See, n-nothing to it. Wanna do it?”

Fawna reached for the dial but Twilight caught her hand. “Are you crazy?”

“No, it’s just…y-you’re the leader, the pin s-says so, I wanted her to do the honors.” Fawna smiled.

Tempest could see one of Twilight’s eyes twitch as she glared at the filly intensely.

“I don’t think now’s the time.” Tempest sighed.

“Fair enough but if we’re not being c-ceremonial about this, w-we should really go.” Fawna took her hand and pulled her through the door.

When they entered the room, there was a large guard coming out of the tunnel. He was sputtering and spitting as the gray water rained down on him. When he saw the ponies, he was quick to slough off the side of the tube and slip down. He nearly fell to the floor from his slick boots, but caught himself before he went down.

“Where’s Rarity?” Twilight yelled.

Rarity burst through a door at the top of a catwalk and looked down over the railing at them. “Up here, darlings, time is something of issue.”

Tempest pressed her hand again Fawna’s back and ushered her towards the stairs. Twilight was right behind her and Tempest brought up the rear. She was limping from the charred mark on her hoof. The shock left her leg feeling tingly and a bit numb but she wasn’t about to let that stop her from getting away.

“Stop right there.” The guard grunted and lurched at her as she passed by.

He may have been big but he was also very slow. Tempest managed to dodge around his hand, hitting the bottom step before he could correct. Rarity and Fawna were through the door while Twilight held it open for Tempest for the few long seconds it took her to get up the stairs. They both ducked inside the dimly lit stairwell, slamming the door close behind them.

“Where does this lead?” Tempest asked.

“To the tower!” Rarity called down to her.

“Where Ash is?” Twilight screamed.

“We can cut th-through the courtyard to the cliff edge.” Fawna said before breaking off from the pack.

“Wait!” Tempest said, following her.

Fawna shouldered the door open, smashing the sleeping guard against the entry way. The filly was out into the grounds and moving at a panicked pace. The door slammed open again on the dazed guard, Tempest was hot on her heels. Twilight busted through the door with the same ballistic speed. The guard hit the wall hard for the third time before crumpling onto the splinters that had once been his sitting stool.

The sudden change of plan forced Rarity to backtrack down the stairs, in the hopes of catching up. When she came through the door, she heard the grunt of someone behind the door. She stepped out around the door and gasped with a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

“Rarity!” Tempest yelled back at her.

“I’m so…my friends you see…forgive me, please.” Rarity rambled before breaking into a full run across the grass.

“There’s the cliff.” Fawna panted, pointing at the steep drop off ahead of her.

The closer she got, the harder it was for her to slow down. When she finally managed it, she nearly sailed right over the edge and down into the icy sea water that was at least a hundred feet below.

“Whoa! Th-that’s far.” She fell back onto her hind end in the dirt and scrambled back.

Rarity managed to catch up and pass Tempest and Twilight as she sprinted across the open field. Because of the tall grass, she nearly missed Fawna sitting on the edge. The unicorn managed to slow down in time but just barely. A few seconds later, Twilight and Tempest managed to catch up to them.

“This was a fantastic plan, Fawna!” She screamed.

“What? It was b-better than diving out of the tower, at least we have something of a ch-chance now.” Fawna got to her hooves. “And-and look. There’s a ship docked below.”

The filly was right. Just below, a schooner was tied to the dock. The small ship would be easier to sail with the four of them and faster than any other ship they could take. Now they were faced with problem of getting down to it.

“Don’t fight you guys. We’re almost out of it.” Twilight panted.

A loud crack sounded from somewhere close by. Something hammered the ground right next to Rarity’s foot, tossing up dirt and grass. Tempest wrapped an arm around Twilight and pulled her down beneath her. Rarity stepped back, her hoof slipped down the smooth grass. Fawna managed to snag her collar and pull her back before she fell.

“They’re firing at us.” Tempest said.

Twilight could see the Abyssianan standing atop her tower with a rifle resting on the railing. She was struggling to reload the inferior flintlock as quickly as she could.

“We n-need a plan.” Fawna gasped.

“There’s simply no time.” Rarity grabbed Fawna by the coat collar and slung her over the edge.

Her screams split the night, echoing for miles around. Tempest screamed Rarity’s name but the alabaster unicorn ignored her. Instead, she concentrated on the falling filly. A shimmering white light rippled up the length of her horn. With her brows furrowed and wrinkled by the force of the magic she controlled. The screaming stopped and Tempest felt compelled to look over the ledge. Fawna drifted down as gently as a feather on the breeze. Her hooves set down gently on the deck of the ship. She looked back up and made a rude gesture with her hand before tearing off to untie the boat.

“I’m next.” Rarity sighed. “Twilight, if you’d please.”

Without waiting for a responds, Rarity jumped over the edge. She resisted the urge to scream for only a second before belting it out. Twilight ran to the edge and caught the unicorn before she slammed into the surface of the water. The alicorn was more powerful for sure and managed to set Rarity on the deck of the ship with no effort.

“Your turn, Tempest.”

“No. I can’t leave you up here alone.” Tempest insisted. “You fly down and catch me when I jump.”

“There’s no time to argue about this. Now go!” Twilight urged her.

“I just…”

Another loud clack sounded. Something wet exploded out, splashing Tempest’s face. Everything slowed to a crawl. Twilight face contorted to one of pain as she pitched forward into Tempest’s stretching arms. Just beyond, Tempest saw a wisp of smoke wafted from the barrel of Ash’s rifle. The smirk on her face was one of a satisfied hunter. The weight of the alicorn hit Tempest hard and they both sailed over the edge into a free fall.

“Twilight!” Tempest screamed, touching her face.

“We’re falling.” She panted.

When she tried to unfurl her wings, a ribbon of blood poured from one of them. She winced and let out a soft cry. Her eyes were pinched tight but slowly opened when Tempest cradled her face.

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Tempest felt warm tears filling her eyes.

“I should have gone first like you said. Now we’re both-”

Tempest gave Twilight a soft kiss on her lips before whispering on her face. “We’re going to be fine, trust me.”

Tempest rolled her body tightly and pushed off of Twilight. If it slowed her down, it was impossible to tell. She knew there would be no way for Rarity to catch them both. At least now, she could save Twilight with being in the way.

“Rarity, catch Twilight!” She cried out.

The voice echoed down to the unicorn below, who looked towards the sky. Rarity had no trouble catching Twilight. It took no effort at all. The alicorn was her friend and seeing her safely down was all that matter. But what of Tempest, her hear urged.

Tempest, on the other hand, plunged towards the sea like a comet coming in hot. Once she saw Twilight was safe. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms, preparing for impact.


	20. Begrudged Alliance

The sensation of the wind whipping by stung her nose and stole her breath away. It felt like tiny scratches running up her muzzle, along her cheeks, and nibbled at her ears. With all the things she heard about dying; she was sure her life would flash before her eyes. But she was thankful to be spared that end of the road injustice. With her eyes shut tight; she couldn’t tell how close the water was but she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she hit.

And then…she didn’t.

Her body became weightless and she hovered close enough to the surface of the ocean for the jagged waves to spit cold sea water in her face. Then she opened her eyes and saw the white foam dancing atop the dark water. How? Her head snapped around expecting to see Rarity holding her aloft but her hands were full keeping Twilight standing.

The tired and wounded alicorn lifted her head. One eye closed tight, her eyebrows and forehead pinched with concentration. A faint fuchsia glow emanated from her horn. She managed a thumbs-up before her head lolled forward again and Tempest splashed safely in the water.

“Lay here, darling, and don’t move.” Rarity whispered, laying Twilight on her belly.

The unicorn grabbed a coil of rope and hurried to the railing of the small schooner. With all of her might; she unfurled it across the surface of the water. Tempest bobbed under the surface of the choppy water before she reached to grab it. Hand over hand, Rarity reeled her in.

Fawna ran across the deck to the mast. She jerked the rope, pulling the knot loose. The main sail fell open, slacked for a second before pluming open for the early morning breeze. She clopped across the deck back towards the wheel, correcting the trajectory away from the rocks.

At that moment, Rarity reach down and grabbed Tempest’s hand helping her climb up the side of the boat before pulling her over the railing onto the deck.

“Brace!” Fawna screamed.

The boat challenged the incoming waves rushing towards the reef. The front of the boat cut the wave but the force nearly pushed the boat skyward. If it had been a lighter vessel it would have toppled easily. Fawna kept the wheel straight. They were either going to make it, or flip, there was no other way at this point.

Tempest threw herself on top of Twilight and pulled her close. The alicorn looked up at her and touched her cheek. Overwhelming emotion wash through the unicorn and she pushed her cheek hard into Twilight’s hand.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” She whispered.

“Me too.” Tempest’s voice caught in her throat.

Tempest touched her lips to the princess’s, this time it was softer, less urgent.  It was a kiss to sooth the wild pounding of her heart, maybe even sooth the tremble running through her. It did the exact opposite. Her heart beat faster and the fact that Twilight kissed back, only made her tremble more.

The boat came back down to the surface of the water and settled for a long lingering second. It was long enough for the earth filly to change course to a less choppy strait of water. They were officially on their way to Meecasa Plateau and they had the pearl.

“By Celestia’s glowing mane,” Rarity whispered, touching her chest. “Look at them.”

Fawna pulled her glasses down her muzzle to see past the sea spray that speckled her lenses. The sight of the two kissing brought a smile to her face. Rarity rested her head against the shorter filly’s sea-misted mane, letting her arm lazily rest around her waist. Both of them were forced to stifle the building ‘aw’ that might disrupt the beautiful moment.

“What the hell is going on here?”

A coarse voice came from behind. It was followed by a sharp click and Rarity jolted at the feeling of cold metal at the small of her back. Her light cry of surprise, pulled Tempest to her hooves, she positioned herself between the new threat and Twilight protectively.

A very familiar, bed-ravaged Diamond Dog stood on the deck, half naked and aiming a pistol at them. It took a second but Galia recognized them almost immediately. She sneered, her lips curling up around her large incisors.

“You!” She barked.

“Yay!” Fawna threw her arms up in the air. “Surprise, w-we borrowed your boat.”

Rarity glared at her with knitted eyebrows. “Oh you’re just awful, you know that?”

“Shut up! All of you get your mitts in the air.” Galia thrust the gun at them.

Tempest swallowed hard and raised her hands; her mind already working on a plan of attack. The deck wasn’t that big but there was still quite a distance between her and the Diamond Dog. She knew she couldn’t risk the safety of Rarity and Fawna.

“What about her?” Galia growled. “Get up, princess.”

Rarity shimmied between Galia’s pistol and the rest of the group. “Sorry…to interrupt but she’s quite wounded and doesn’t pose much of a threat-”

“Do you want me to shoot you in the face?”

“First of all; very rude, secondly; you don’t have to be so mean.” Rarity scoffed.

“I don’t…it’s because of you meatheads that I’m in the doghouse.” Galia poked Rarity in the chest with the pistol. “I could be lounging in the arms of my pirate queen but no. Because you yay-hoos wrecked her boat, she kicked me to the curb.”

 “Wait.” Rarity cocked her head. “Ash and you?”

“You judging!” Galia pressed the barrel of the gun to Rarity’s forehead.

“Oh, heaven’s no. Celestia knows I’ve dabbled in – well that’s not important right now.” Rarity giggled.

“Who’s Celestia? Is she your girlfriend?”

“Oh, I wish, darling.” Rarity giggled harder.

“I think w-we’ve all wished upon that star.” Fawna joined in on the giggle.

Galia snickered along with them for a few seconds before snapping out of it. Her sneer returned and she postured at them menacingly with the pistol.

“Focus up!”

“Oh I, uhm, yes, I wasn’t judging, it’s just she referred to having a bad evening fighting with her girlfriend,” Rarity explained using a fluid dance with her hands to punctuate her point. “And I put two and two together.”

 “Hold your…uhm…horses.” She snickered at her own realization the irony of her statement. “You’re saying, Ash mentioned me and referred to me as her girlfriend?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then there’s still a chance.” The corner of Galia’s lips pulled back showing off a few gold teeth in the back.

“Well, I suppose there is.” Rarity batted her eyes.

 “Ha!”

Tempest appeared out of nowhere and snapped the pistol out of her hand with ease. Galia stumbled back against the doorway that led into the cabin. A frustrated look came to her face as she glared at the taller female.

“You’re so lucky my men aren’t here, or there’d be hell to pay.” Galia chided.

“Wait?” Twilight groaned. “So what you’re saying is you’re on this ship all alone?”

“What?” Galia laughed. “No, not even a little bit. What I meant to say was, you’re lucky their sleeping below deck. Just you wait,” Galia started stomping her foot on the deck. “Wake up…you, lazy…no-good… – yeah, no it’s just me but I still have the rite of parlay.”

“You’re just going to give up like that?” Tempest smirked.

“Well, yeah, I’m not stupid. There are four of you and only one of me. Plus-”

Galia shifted up, her large hands, closing it around Tempest forearms, twisting them hard and snapping the pistol from her grasp before she aimed it at the taller unicorn. There was a hollow click of the hammer but nothing ignited.

“The damn thing isn’t even loaded. Seems like a losing battle if you ask me.” Galia tossed the pistol on the deck and started back into the cabin.

Tempest looked away from the gun back towards the Diamond Dog as she casually ducked back into the cabin. Tempest shook her head mesmerized by how quickly she’d been disarmed before following.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The wine colored unicorn stepped into the cabin. It was one of the smallest rooms she’d been in. There was barely enough room for a bed and a foot locker but the walls were lined with shelves that had recently been emptied, the contents scattered around every visible parts of the floor.

“Well, since I’m your prisoner and there’s no galley to keep me in, I’m going back to sleep.” Galia said, picking up a loose fitting t-shirt and smelled it before pulling it on.

With some amount of bravado, she kicked up her heels and fell onto the bed. The bedsprings groaned under the sudden addition of her weight.

“What now?” Tempest asked; she felt Twilight warm hand on her shoulder.

“Well, because we left in such a hurry, there’s no food or water on board. That only leaves us one option. We have to return to Fortunato Bay and turn yourselves in, or else we’ll die of dehydration and starvation out at sea.” Galia tucked her large hands behind her head smugly.

“We can’t really return to Fortunato Bay.” Twilight sat at the edge of the bed.

“Why not?”

“We kinda stole something very valuable from your girlfriend.” She explained nervously.

“You didn’t take the pearl did you?” Galia sat forward clutching either side of her head.

“Y-yeah. We kinda did.” Fawna pressed her fingers together nervously.

“Oh no! That’s it, you’re all dead. You’re all dead and, and me too. Oh my goddess of the seas, you’ve doomed me to a fate worse than death.”

“Death is pretty much the last stop.” Tempest smirked at the Diamond Dog’s dramatics.

“You’ve never been on Ash’s bad side. Trust me death is better, so much better.”

“Well, then you can come with us to Meecasa Plateau.” Twilight said.

“No-can-do, Meecasa Plateau is still three days away and we don’t have the provisions to make that trip.” Galia grunted with frustration. “Do none of you listen?”

“Do you have f-fishing rods?” Fawna asked, swooping in to sit on the bed next to Galia.

“Nope.”

“Well, we can fashion some out of stuff we can find on board. I’m sure there’s something we can work with.” Rarity added.

“Even if you did, we have nothing to cook it with. No seasonings to make it taste better and more importantly - and I’ll repeat this one more time - we have no fresh water to drink.” Galia crossed her arms. “Face it; if we don’t head back, we’re dead.”

“And if we go back, we’re dead.” Twilight sighed.

“Well, at least this situation couldn’t get much worse.” Tempest caressed a hand up Twilight’s back, careful not to touch her hastily bandaged wing.

Just outside came a low rumble in the clouds. It was soon followed by the soft pattering of water on the deck. Tempest poked her head outside to see the thick clouds over head. The light drizzle quickly turned to a heavy early-morning shower. The unicorn’s lips pulled tightly into a frown.

“This sucks so badly.” Galia grunted.

“Well, think about it l-like this.” Fawna rested her head on Galia’s shoulder. “At least, our fresh water problem has solved itself.”

Galia pushed her head away and glared at her. “Oh…I hate you all so much.”


	21. Truth in the Shadow

The chamber was cool in spite of the roaring fire in the fire pit. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling echoed with the all too familiar symphony of cave noises and the lulling overtone of someone playing a stringed instrument from their bunk.

The room smelled of earth, cold, and the lingering hint of lavender oil from the bath. Steam rolled off the young filly’s aqua fur. She wrapped the oversized robe around her naked form. The frilly collar nearly swallowing her head whole. She was small, barely a decade spent in this world. Fizzlepop had watched her grow for the better part of her life. She practically helped raise her and through that loved her as a little sister.

Fizzlepop scooted back on the bed so Cedar had more room to sit. She ran the soft bristled brush along her white main. The natural curls fought against the brush’s intrusion but the water made it more pliable.

“Are you nervous?” Fizzlepop asked.

She wrapped her hand around the base of her mane so she could pull against the tangles a little harder. Cedar gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes tight.

“About the ceremony?”

The unicorn made an acknowledging moan before giving the fist of hair another coarse brush down.

“Less so than I am of you brushing my mane.” Cedar laughed and pulled away.

Fizzlepop smirked. “Har har, you want me to braid it don’t you?”

“Yeah, I mean if there’s anything left to braid when you’re done.”

When Cedar looked at her with those wide eyes, it was amazing to see that there was some depth in them now. They weren’t the eyes of child but of someone who was taking in wisdom, forming opinions and ideas of her own. Though she was far from being an adult; she’d been unknowingly set on the path.

“What?” Cedar nudged her.

“It’s nothing.” Fizzlepop scoffed playfully and gave her a nudge to turn around.

Her deft fingers elegantly crossed the white mane over and over again until the braid was tight and pristine. Cedar held out a small mane tie back over her shoulder. Masterfully, Fizzlepop wrapped it tight before letting it fall against the fluffy robe. The dark blue of the glittering band shone bright against the cloudy white of her hair.

“Well, there we go. All set for another busy week of nothing.”

Fizzlepop pushed back on the cot, resting her hands on her knee. Cedar snickered as she scooped up her fleshly washed uniform. Brown Pants, white underwear and t-shirt, and a black jacket to help keep the cold away.

Blueberry had sewn the outfit for her personally. The mere sight of it conjured up memories. A distant look seeped into the eyes as she pulled on the pants. The slip latch on the front hung loosely at her belly.

“Thinking about Blue, huh?” Fizzlepop shifted closer, folding her legs together.

“Yeah,” She continued to get dressed. “I know I should be happy about being in the ceremony, honored that my mother chose me over her but I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“I get where you’re coming from. I’ve not seen her in days. Not even in passing. If she comes back to her bunk, it’s usually when I’m asleep and then she leaves before even I wake up.”

“Do you think she’s alright?” Cedar asked.

“I don’t know. Last time I talked to her…things didn’t go well.”

“What do you mean?”

“She barely talked to me. When I did finally get her to open up, she got angry.” Fizzlepop sighed, her voice caught in her throat. “When I persisted, she slammed me against the wall and yelled at me, and then she left. That was the last time I talked to her.”

“I wonder what’s wrong with her.” Cedar chewed on her fingernail.

“Well, I know that she’s been having some trouble with you mother-” Fizzlepop stopped talking when she heard hoof fall just beyond the chiseled archway that led into the hall.

“Speak and I shall appear.”

Onyx giggled as she swept into the room in quite the state. It was the most jovial Fizzlepop had ever seen her. She even took Cedar’s hands into hers as they danced around in a circle.

“You can’t wear that old thing to the coronation.” Onyx took a step back and gave her the once over. “What about that dress I made for you?”

“I…I decided to wear this because Blue sewed it for me. It might be a way for her to be a part of the ceremony.” Cedar smiled.

“Oh, oh I can’t believe I didn’t tell you, ugh mommy’s so forgetful.” Onyx patted her forehead gently. “I found a part for your sister to play; it’s quite the intricate role.”

Cedar clapped her hands together excitedly. “That’s amazing, mommy.”

“What kind of role?” Fizzlepop got up from the bed.

Onyx’s eyes narrowed. “My dear, why are you here slumming with my daughter? You should be having a bath, getting dress, preparing for your big day.”

“It’s just a ceremony. It’s not like I’m getting married.” Fizzlepop snickered.

Cedar chortled but stopped when Onyx red eyes locked onto her. Both of them when silent and stood a little straighter as if it might alleviate the coming ire from the matron mother.

“This…this is the most important moment of your otherwise pathetic life.” Onyx directed her rage at Cedar, though they both knew it was meant for the two of them. “You sister is dying to be in either of your places and you merely laugh it off as if it’s nothing. How dare you?”

“It was only a j-”

Fizzlepop hadn’t expected the slap and the force behind it caused her to reel, nearly pitching her on the bed. Her cheek stung and tingled at the same time. She could almost feel the fingerprints beneath her velvety fur. Cedar gasped and went to her aid but Onyx snagged her arm and twisted it until she cried out.

“You think the Shadow is a joke! You ungrateful sacks,” Onyx continued to seethe until she managed a ragged breath. “No matter, we must make do with what we have.”

Onyx shoved Cedar on the bed roughly. “Both of you get dressed and meet me in the main hall and don’t be late. Midnight is approaching; soon the hour will be upon us.”

Onyx stormed out of the chamber, leaving them alone. Cedar wasted no time checking on Fizzlepop.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Fizzlepop rubbed her cheek.

The hot skin there was already starting to swell but at least the pain seemed to be subsiding.

“Why would mother do that?”

“I don’t know,” Fizzlepop lied. “But I have a hunch something’s not right.”

Fizzlepop hurried out of the room and down the hall. She made sure to keep to the shadows and out of sight. On most nights, the unicorn wouldn’t worry about running into other initiates. The cave system was vast and winding. She’d gone weeks without bumping into someone she didn’t intend too. But with the ceremony happening tonight, it seemed like the others were out and about. Hoping to attend, Fizzlepop imagined.

Fizzlepop slipped through the tight stalagmites and down the slope to a ledge that peered into the darkness below. The rope still lay coiled next to the rock formation it was tied to.

The ledge worked as a shortcut to Onyx’s chambers. She’d found it some time ago. It was discovered during an attempt to rescue Blueberry from being grounded when they were younger. Blueberry was happier back then and Onyx seemed much nicer.

Fizzlepop tossed the rope over the edge, cocking an ear to the sound of it flapping against the stone floor below. The unicorn quickly slid down the rope, making sure to be extra quiet when she reached the floor. There was no way Onyx could have beat her back here in that amount of time. That of course didn’t mean that she wasn’t coming. Fizzlepop had to be careful.

A lone candle flickered in the hallway in front of her. It hung in a sconce nailed next to the door flap into Onyx’s room. After a brief glimpse to see if it was empty, Fizzlepop slipped in.

The room was much more disheveled that she remembered it being. The bed was unmade, there were dirty dishes caked with old food, some even started growing new organisms. The desk against the wall was piled with books and parchments. Some were old and others were freshly written. Laying on the edge of the desk was a strange stone dagger. It was dull and jagged. The handle looked as though it was carved from bone. Three little bird skulls hung from the pommel on thin leather tassels.

The thing that drew her eye was a large book set in the center of the desk, the pages were covered with strange runes and drawing that Fizzlepop couldn’t recognize. Next to it was a pile of papers with writing on it, she could understand. She picked up one of the papers and read the hastily written words that resembled Onyx’s handwriting.

“Willing are the servants to the shadow,” Fizzlepop whispered. “‘Thus the ceremony can only be carried out by the willing. Vessel, overseer, sacrifice’ – wait, sacrifice?”

Someone coughed from nearby and Fizzlepop dropped the paper. She watched in horror as it did a cautious sweeping dance before sliding under the bookshelf against the wall nearby. The unicorn dropped to the ground and rolled under the bed as quickly as she could.

After a long moment of waiting to see if anyone came into the room after her. She slipped out from under the bed and crawled over to the bookshelf. She reached under and felt a cold rush of air from somewhere behind the wall. She flattened herself against the floor to get a better look. The wall behind it was missing, opening up into a dark chamber behind the bookshelf.

“What the hell?” Fizzlepop grunted.

“Is…someone there?” A weak voice called from the darkness.

“Blue, is that you?” Fizzlepop felt her heart jump to her throat.

 She got up and put her shoulder against the bookshelf to push it out of the way. She’s missed noticing the runner rails set into the stone floor. The shelf rolled easily to the side, pitching her onto her knees on the cold floor.

Painfully she stepped into the room and saw Blueberry, naked and chained to what only could be described as a torture harness. She was impossibly thin and soaked to the bone. Her freshly washed hair hung down over her face, hiding her away.

“What happened, who did this to you?” Fizzlepop reached the shackles around her wrists and started unscrewing the bolts.

“Mother…mother did this to me. You have to get me out of here, please.” She mumbled.

“I will, just hold on.”

As soon as Fizzlepop turned the screw one final time, Blueberry pitched forwards against her. Weakly, she wrapped her arms around Fizzlepop’s neck and held on. She let out a low cry, when Fizzlepop pulled her away from the strange harness.

“My legs…” Blueberry cried; her eyes too dry to produce tears. “She broke them, so I couldn’t get away.”

“What?”

Fizzlepop shifted her friend around, trying hard not to drag her legs too much. It was an impossible task. Every inch sounded as though she were dragging her friend through shards of glass. When she couldn’t pull her any further, the unicorn buckled under the extra weight and fell back on the cold wet floor. Blueberry fell on top of her with a grunt. When she moved, her joints popped and clicked as if she’d not moved in quite some time.

“Shh,” Fizzlepop rolled her over on her back and she continued to moan. “You need to stop or we’ll get caught.”

Blueberry continued until Fizzlepop closed her hand over her mouth keeping the noises to muffled mumbles in her mouth. After a moment, Blueberry remained quiet enough for her to take her hand away.

“Why did she do this?” Fizzlepop whispered.

“It’s the ritual.” Blueberry panted. “It’s all a farce. No one is ascending to become the Shadow.”

“What?”

“She’s the Shadow, a century-old entity that replaces her body as if they’re a fashion to be worn and tossed away.” Blueberry started coughing violent.

“Easy.” Fizzlepop caressed down her back, while keeping an eye on the door.

Her voice rasped when she managed to overcome it. “My mother…or the body you see was taken shortly after I was born. I was to be next in the line of _clothes_ for this thing to wear but then it found out of her illness.”

Fizzlepop felt inclined to ask but Blueberry continued talking before she could work up the strength to make her mouth form the words.

“My mother suffered from a family illness that ages her heart faster than others. Her mother had it and so did her mother. But my aunt doesn’t have it, so it’s not as reliable as just having the blood of my family line.”

“Wait…your mother has it, do you and Cedar?” Fizzlepop asked.

“Once it discovered my mother was dying, it tested me and…I do.” Blueberry sighed softly.

“No.”

Fizzlepop pushed her face tightly to the filly’s face. Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled hard. Blueberry grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were dry and coarse from dehydration.

“I’m so sorry, Blue.”

“It’s not like I’m going to live long enough to see that fate.” Blueberry sighed. “My mother’s body is too weak to continue the ceremony. It plans to use me as a vessel to hold its spirit, until Cedar unknowingly finalizes the ritual by giving me a special concoction.”

“Poison?”

“She means to kill me.”

“Then she’s going to implant herself in Cedar’s body?” Fizzlepop asked.

“No, it plans to take yours.” Blueberry lolled her head to the side to look up at her. “This thing told me that this ceremony will be risky. For centuries, it’s only used earth ponies because of their non-magical ties. With you being a unicorn, it ups the difficulty.”

“How?”

“Your horn, when your horn was broken, it left a gap in your consciousness large enough to let it in. With your body and your untapped magic, it could live several lifetimes before needing another host.” Blueberry tried to get up but fell back down.

“I’ve heard enough. We need to get Cedar and get out of here.” Fizzlepop said, getting to her hooves.

Blueberry reached up and clawed at the leather belt around her waist. “Please. You have to get me out of here.”

“I…I don’t know if I can carry you. Can you try to walk?”

Blueberry tried to get up again but fell down harder this time. She cried out when her elbow hit the floor. Fizzlepop knelt down to touch her face.

“There has to be another way. Please!”

“I…I can try-”

 “Oh, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere, either of you.” Onyx appears at the door.


	22. One Step Closer

It was the sound of laughter that woke Tempest up. They were the soft chortles and whispered voices of her friends coming through the rafters above. Her body was soaked with sweat and trembled like a leaf in a wind storm. It wasn’t cold in the room, the exact opposite actually. The day’s sun had already warmed the entire boat all the way through. The shivers came from the remnants of the dreams that lingered fresh in her mind. No, they weren’t just nightmares; these were memories of a time that she’d thankfully forgotten. Why were they returning now?

Tempest lay there a long time, half focused on the meaning of the dreams. The other half straining to hear what her friends were saying. When she closed her eyes, she could almost see them lounging about the deck, trying to forget that they were three days on without real food. The barrel of pickles Rarity found below deck had only taken them through the first two days. And the water supply was drying up too.

Galia assured them that they were less than a day out from Meecasa Plateau and when they got there, they’d be able to bargain amenities as well as getting a sample of the Waters of Lazuli, at least that’s what she thought Twilight called them. After the debacle back at Fortunato Bay, Tempest wasn’t sure how things were going to play out now.

“So, all you’re asking me to do is to sail you all over hell and high water for some crystal and some components that you only have a vague theory of what they actually do?”

Tempest was able to recognize Galia’s voice almost immediately.

“Essentially.” Twilight said.

“I don’t know, especially after our otherwise rocky relationship.”

“I get it. I really do, darling, but we’re unfortunately all in the same boat, literately this time. You’re an incredible asset to our team and you can’t very well sail this termite cruise back to Fortunato Bay by yourself.” Rarity explained.

“That…that’s a fair point. What I want to know is; what am I getting out of this?”

“You’ll be able to return the pearl to Ash and make up whatever story you want about how you got it back from us.” Twilight said.

Tempest imaged a greedy smile crawling across the Diamond Dog’s face. “Ooh, I do like that part.” Galia said.

“T-this is boring.” Fawna chimed in, with a tone unbecoming of her. “I’d rather talk about the elephant i-in the room, the particularly cute and romantic elephant.”

“Oh yes, I like that idea.” Rarity’s voice took on a desperate pitch.

“You guys.” Twilight groaned, though Tempest could imagine her cheeks flushing red.

It was Tempest’s time to shine. She could swoop in and save the princess from this line of questioning; she’d be a hero.

Tempest threw the coarse blanket aside and cautiously slipped down from the hammock, trying to ignore the dull pain in her leg from where she kicked the electrically charged pearl. It was nowhere near as bad as the injury Twilight sustained. Luckily, the bullet went clean through her wing. Unfortunately, even with the first-aid Rarity administered, she wouldn’t be able to fly for some time.

“D-Details, please, you guys slept together last night.”

“Slept, yes, nothing else happened.” Twilight chimed.

“But all those noises, darling.” Rarity’s voice hissed salaciously.

“They were-”

“Good morning.”

Everyone turned to look at the unicorn as she stepped up onto the deck of the ship. She covered her eyes against the sterling bright sun that nearly forced her back into the hull to get away from it.

The scene wasn’t quite as she imagined it in her head. Fawna and Galia were taking a break from their playful fencing match. Each of them leaning on their swords as Tempest approached them. Twilight sat with her back to the main sail. The large book and a notebook lay across her lap, the page full of notes and diagrams. Rarity sat atop a barrel near the steering wheel. She leaned on it lazily to keep their course.

“Oh look, here comes the party pooper.” Rarity mumbled to herself.

“Good morning, more like good afternoon.” Galia pointed up at the position of the sun.

“What?”

Twilight got to her hooves. “Last night sounded rough. I opted to let you sleep.”

Tempest paused as flashes of her nightmares came back. “I appreciate it.”

“It didn’t do much good, if you ask me. You still look like death warmed over.” The Diamond Dog added.

“Well, good thing no one asked you.”

“Be nice, both of you. I for one think Tempest has a rugged, sweaty, beauty thing going on.” The more Rarity spoke, the less she believed it.

“Aw, it’s good to know that I still pass inspection.” Tempest stretched.

A cool breeze pushed through, tossing her loose fitting tank-top around. It chilled and dried her sweaty body almost immediately. The sails fluttered a bit, but Fawna was quick to pull the rope taut again, retying the knot for a tighter hold.

“Hey Stutters, you’re getting better at this sailing thing.” Galia laughed.

“Well, I-It’s easy once you get past all nonsensical words.” Fawna smirked at her.

“How dare you?” Galia bumped into the filly playfully. “You take it back right now, sailing isn’t easy and those words are not nonsensical.”

“Oh, is the big bad p-pirate going to throw me overboard if I don’t?”

They both laughed and traded gently punches. Tempest took a deep breath, sighing into a smile. She’d not seen Fawna so free of her anxiety before. It was refreshing to see. The two joked for a moment longer before going back to their fencing. Slow strikes that were meant to instruct as well as build muscle memory.

Tempest watched them for a long moment, when she felt Twilight hand in hers. The unicorn’s back when tight as she looked down at the smaller alicorn that had moved with such silence, Tempest had no clue she was coming.

“I…last night,” Twilight whispered before pressing a peck to Tempest’s shoulder. “Last night was a bad one, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

Twilight’s eyes narrowed. “Your dreams…there’s something hounding you there. You said as much.”

Tempest felt a urge of defensiveness seep in. “Really, they’re just bad dreams. Just boogiemen and things that go bump in the night.”

“Who is Onyx, then? And what is this…shadow?”

Tempest froze at the mention of the names. It was such a sudden announcement; she didn’t have time to smooth her reaction. Twilight wasn’t an idiot; she picked up on her reaction almost immediately. Her concerned eyes already searched Tempest’s for the answer.

“I wanted to tell you about this sooner but can we have this conversation in private.” Tempest pleaded.

“If you want privacy, take it below deck.” Galia grunted.

She quickly parried Fawna’s attack before sidestepping. As Fawna sailed past, Galia gave her rump a slap with the board side of her sword. Fawna fumbled forward gripping her hind end. The pair shared a look and stated laughing.

“Play nice, you two.” Twilight chuckled too as she led Tempest down the stairs to the hull.

 Fawna’s mouth slipped open, her distressed voice barely managed to form the word. “Guys?”

Her eyes were wide with confusion and fear. She snagged Tempest’s shoulder as they passed and pointed towards the sky. Tempest looked at her and then towards the sky. Twilight and Rarity were already looking too.

At first, Tempest thought it might be a trick of the afternoon light, or some sleep that still lingered in her eyes. After a few blinks and eye rubs it was unmistakable. A black plume of smoke in the distance crawled its way towards the sky. Even with her keen eyesight, Tempest couldn’t make out any more than that.

“What’s that?” Tempest asked.

But the heavy pounding in her chest already told her exactly what it was. Meecasa Plateau was under siege by some unknown threat.

“Well, this simple trip just got a might more dangerous, if you ask me.” Galia quipped, though the sorrow in her voice was apparent.

“Oh sweet Celestia, what is that?” Rarity screamed, falling back against the deck.

The others turned to where she was pointing. There, looming at the edge of the railing was a mare made entirely of shadow. A hollow line, where her mouth should have been, slowly slipped into a crooked smile. Then with a flick of her wrist, she saluted playfully and dove backwards off the boat.

Tempest broke free of the group and hit the railing with both of her hands. She could see the shadow slithering through the water towards whatever carnage awaited them in Meecasa Plateau.

Tempest couldn’t shake the feeling that they were racing more than just the clock now. They were racing the thing from her nightmare, the things from her past, and no matter how hard they pushed, the shadow was setting the pace now.


	23. Closer Than You and Your Shadow

Tempest felt the fur on the back of her neck raise as she peered across the great stretch of docks that lay before them. There were hundreds of ships, row boats, and fishing vessels but there wasn’t a soul in sight. It was as desolate and empty as the open sea.

The sun was setting behind the cliff side, spreading a big black shadow over everything sending them into darkness. No one spoke, so it felt as if sound had left the world.

Fawna had already slacked the main sail; leaving Galia to ease the ship near the docks. She let the inertia carry it closer. Rarity used her magic to move them in the rest of the way. Tempest dropped over the side with rope in hand to tie the ship up.

The wine colored unicorn was frozen in time, looking out across the dock. A resounding emptiness caused fear to pulse through her. Something about the impending darkness, the chill, the loneliness; it all felt familiar to her. It felt like home once but a home she never wanted to return too.

Fawna passed her on the docks. She moved cautiously with on hand on the hilt of her borrowed cutlass. Galia and Rarity were next. They stayed in close proximity while struggling to catch up to the curious yellow earth pony. Even with the movement of the three, the town still seemed dead.

“What do you suppose happened here?” Rarity asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen the docks so empty.” Galia breathed in sharply. “Something in the air…smells funny.”

“It may be n-nothing, maybe everyone’s just up in the t-town having a party.”

The look on Fawna’s face told Tempest that even she didn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Tempest hugged her body against the chill in the air. She startled when she felt Twilight rest something over her shoulders, it was a hoody. A comforting smile came to the princess’s lips as she helped her pull it on over the outfit Rarity sewed for her.

“Galia let me borrow it. I don’t think she’ll mind if I passed it on to you.” Twilight whispered.

“Thank you.” Tempest said.

Tempest took Twilight’s hand and started along the docks. Instinctively their fingers laced without fumbling as if they’d done it a million times.

Just ahead, Fawna managed to find the gondola that would take them up to Meecasa Plateau. She was crouched near the control box, next to an open hatch. Sitting on her thigh was a small black box covered in wires but beyond that, Tempest had no idea what it was. Luckily, it seemed that Fawna had some clue.

“Is every okay?” Tempest asked.

“T-there’s no power going to the control panel. It’s not an impossible fix; I just need the right-”

A white hand holding a tool roll reached up through the hatch, setting it next to the filly. Shortly after that, Rarity lifted herself out of the small compartment and sat on the lip of the opening.

“Those were the only kind of tools I could find.”

“It wasn’t too f-filthy down there to keep looking, I hope?”

“Oh, most assuredly, darling, and there were spiders, big ones.”

Rarity held her finger and thumb about three inches apart. Fawna’s frown faded as a shiver convulsed her whole body.

“Gross…I r-really appreciate you going in there for me.” Fawna said.

“Well, you were busy. I couldn’t very well leave you hanging in the breeze.” Rarity giggled.

“Where’s Galia?” Tempest asked.

“I’m not sure; I think she went over to that bar. She said she wouldn’t be long.” Rarity answered.

Tempest could see Galia making her way back towards them. She was carrying a large green bag slung over one shoulder and two bottles of something in her other hand. Refreshments, she wondered before going back to watch Fawna work.

“Twilight, can I b-borrow that pearl for a second.” Fawna asked.

“Sure.” Twilight said.

The alicorn didn’t hesitate to reach into her shoulder bag and pull out the precious gem. Fawna took it carefully.

The earth pony slowly rubbed the stone with her nimble fingers. A slow crackle of energy started pulsing with a soft vibration. It shifted and moved along each follicle of fur on her hand. She touched her thumb to the red wire before twisting it back around the battery converter node. The lights in the gondola flickered.

Fawna did the same thing with the black wire, but this time she charged it with the pearl itself. Once she tightened the wire to the negative node, the lights in the gondola lit up the darkness with an artificial white light.

Finally, she placed the battery converter box back inside the control panel and the mechanism let out a heavy click like a power switch in a fuse box clicking over and then, the control box whirred to life.

Tempest’s mouth fell open as she watched Fawna manipulate the electronics. “That’s incredible.”

“Some people r-read a lot of fiction and fantasy,” Fawna smiled warmly. “I-I like to read do-it-yourself books.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Fawna.” Rarity giggled and hugged the earth pony close.

“Oh, I see you got the gondola working.” Galia leaned over the railing of the platform. “I managed to gather up some grub and some booze.”

Tempest didn’t like the prospect of drinking booze after being dehydrated for three days.

“Did you happen to find any water?”

“Of course I did, the booze is just for me.” Galia smiled around her large canines, giving her a wicked smile.

Without another word, she swooped passed them and walked up the plank to the gondola with a swagger. Fawna followed behind her, barely getting sat in her seat before starting to rummage through the food bag. The prospect of food made Tempest’s stomach growl and churn at the same time. Twilight smiled up at her with a telling sign that she’d heard the fuss the unicorn’s stomach was making. Even Rarity was in a full jaunt to the gondola. Soon, she was helping Fawna pick out the things they wanted to eat first.

Tempest took Twilight’s hand and led her aboard the surprisingly large compartment. There were at least a dozen, well-upholstered benches, six on either side. The upper part of the cabin had signs, warnings, and other information about Meecasa Plateau and the gondola.

“You may want to get comfortable princess. This is a half hour ride up to the top.” Galia belched.

 The pirate was already laid out on one of the benches. She was swigging water with one hand and starting in on a bottle of clear, harsh-smelling liquid. Fawna was noisily crunching pretzels and chasing it with a half a bottle of water. Rarity kept refined and graceful as she ate her apple and sipped from her plastic water bottle.

“That’s a long time.” Tempest grunted in frustration.

“It’s not that long, beside. It’ll give us a chance to eat something.” Twilight flinched.

There was a low groaning rumble from her stomach. A pink flush filled her cheeks as she gripped her belly and looked at Tempest. The unicorn laughed and gestured towards the bag of food.

While the princess focused on food and water. Tempest closed the gondola door and paced to the front of the cabin. She stepped through a doorway into the conductor’s room. A pair of very comfortable looking seats was placed on either side of the room. There was alsp some small compartments and what looked like a small work desk with a stationary stool.

Tempest sat down in one of the seats and looked over the panel of buttons, switches, and dials. There was really nothing that she recognized until she saw a red brake light near the bottom of the console.

“Th-throw that lever forward and the red light will turn green. Then you can just press the black bottom right there and w-we’ll be on our way.” Fawna said.

“How did you know that?” Tempest’s mouth fell open.

“I-it’s written right there.” Fawna pointed up to a decaled diagram that ran along the smoothly curved ceiling of the gondola.

“Oh.” Tempest said, now feeling very sheepish.

Fawna patted the unicorn’s shoulder and gave her a warm smile as the unicorn followed out her instructions. The earth pony was quick to leave the moment Twilight entered the room. She assumed that they wanted some time alone together and no matter how much she wanted to stick around; it would be rude.

Soon the gondola started it slow accent to the plateau above and there was nothing left to do but wait.

***

Tempest managed to eat a pack of cheese crackers, some peanuts, and a mealy apple before calling it quits. Now she relaxed with a bottle of water in her lap, taking shallow sips when she remembered she was holding it.

They’d sat silently eating for at least ten minutes. The soft sound of snoring came from the main cabin. Fawna fell asleep with her head in Rarity’s lap. Galia was sleeping with her mouth open, one hand clenching a bottle to her chest. Twilight was still eating. She was just casually munching on pretzel sticks while diligently working to decipher the book.

Tempest was the one to finally break the silence. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Twilight swallowed her mouthful before reached over to take Tempest’s hand.

“I’m sure, whatever it is; it’s not as bad as we think it is.”

Tempest squeezed her hand. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s worse than that.”

“This shadow that haunts my dreams had a name once.” Tempest sipped from her bottle. “Her name was Onyx; she essentially raised me from the time she found me wandering away from Equestria.”

Instead of talking, Twilight just listened, which is exactly was Tempest needed now more than anything.

“It’s been years since I’ve thought about her, then one day – the night before I saw the Hexadecimal Crystal - the dreams just started coming.” Tempest explained.

“What kind of dreams were they?” Twilight asked.

“They’re not dreams so much as memories that are being warped inside my head, if that makes any sense?”

“Maybe Luna-”

Tempest knew that Twilight was just trying to help but with uttering of the dream princess’s name spiked fear into Tempest’s heart.

The unicorn sat up straight in her seat. “Luna can’t visit my dreams, Twilight.”

“Why?” Twilight smiled comfortingly.

“No!”

The abrupt snap of the unicorn’s voice caused Twilight’s smile to fade.

“She can’t see the terrible things I’ve done and ever think that I’m a good pony.” Tempest sighed. “I don’t think I could live with any of you knowing.”

“Tempest,” Twilight leaned in close, touching her face. “You are a good pony.”

Tempest gritted her teeth, fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes. “How can you be so sure?”

“I just know it. I can feel it in my heart.”

Twilight smiled softly on again before leaning even closer to caress her lips along Tempest’s. There was a power behind the tender peck. It caught the unicorn’s breath and stole it cleanly. In desperation she parted her lips to breath and Twilight stole the chance to deepen it. She tasted salty from the pretzels, yet sweet from the apple she’d finished a bit ago. But mostly she tasted amazing and intoxicating. Tempest teetered in her seat.

When their lips parted, Twilight touched her horn to the unicorn’s nub. There was a thrum of power emanating between them. It caused fear to ripple though Tempest. When she tried to pull away, Twilight gripped the back of her head and held her still. The power grew stronger until the world fell away.

***

Tempest felt Twilight holding her with a feather-light grip. The feeling of her soft caressing fingers moving along her tense bare shoulders. Warm wet kisses were traced along her neck and up to her chin. Each one sending ripples of nervous excitement through her. Twilight naked body was like fire to hers. It warmed her all the way through.

Twilight pulled away from the kisses, bumping her muzzle gently against the taller mare’s before playing another peck on the tip of her nose. Tempest giggled and then sniffled hard to catch the emotions that might be showing through.

Twilight smiled and kissed her again. It was just a simple peck to help the levee fall.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Tempest’s voice echoed in the darkness that surrounded them.

“I know,” Twilight whispered into the crook of her neck. “I…kind of always knew, I just didn’t know, I knew; you know?”

“I don’t think I do.” Tempest chuckled.

“That’s alright,” Twilight laughed. “This isn’t the type of place where things have to make sense.”

It wasn’t until that moment that it registered with Tempest that they were no longer sitting in the gondola but were in some form of magical safe room far from the world, so they could speak and do things freely without being judged.

“Whatever is in your past, it doesn’t define who you are now. All can be forgiven and no matter what comes our way, we’ll be able to beat it as long as we do it together.” Twilight cooed to her.

“And the shadow?” Tempest’s words caught in her throat.

“As long as we’re together, nothing will ever harm you.” Twilight caressed her cheek. “You and I are closer than you and your shadows will ever be.”


	24. Shattered World

Tempest opened her eyes and they were back in the real world. Twilight sat straddled her lap, so impossible close now that she couldn’t move. Even with the extra warmth, the chill in the compartment assaulted her. Twilight felt cold too and she quivered, though the unicorn could sense that it wasn’t because of the chill in the room.

The unicorn’s eyes danced as if searching for a way to rationalize her fears of the lingering explanation that hung between them. There were so many more things she needed to say. It just seemed as though there was never any time. And every step they took was one step beyond having the time to talk about it.

“What is it?” Twilight asked. “We have nothing but time right now.”

One of Twilight’s hands hung at the back of her neck, the other one touching her chest just over her heart. Tempest took her hand, feeling the chill in each of her fingertips. She pulled the alicorn’s hand close and kissed the palm desperately before pressing it to her cheek.

“I get the feeling that this is all my fault somehow. The book, the crystal, Cedar following us-”

“And the shadow on the boat?” Twilight sighed.

“Yes, they’re all connected to me and now, you and the others are involved. I can’t stand the thought of any of you getting hurt.” Tempest’s gaze was stone in the chill of the looming evening.

“You’re our friend, Tempest. Your burdens are ours as much as our burdens are yours. We stand a greater chance of overcoming this together then you would alone.” Twilight smiled.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“None of us do but that’s life. That’s adventure. Not everything is going to go according to plan. If you want guarantees like that, read a book or play video games.” Twilight laughed.

The warmth of her laugh was enough to bring a smile to Tempest’s lips. They stared at each other for a long moment. Each trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

Tempest swallowed hard and exhaled. “I love you.”

Twilight’s mouth fell open and hung slacked for a few seconds. “I-”

“Twilight, Tempest,” Rarity called from the main compartment of the gondola. “You may want to come see this.”

Twilight scrambled to get up from Tempest’s lap, her legs cramped from the cold. When she was stable enough to walk, she helped the unicorn to her hooves and they both joined Rarity.

The alabaster unicorn was staring out the side window with Fawna kneeling on the seat in front of her. Galia had a hand clutched over her wide mouth as if she were holding back from saying something. The tears in her eyes alluded to assumption that whatever she wanted to say wasn’t good.

Just outside, the city was decimated. Building crumbled in on top of themselves. The festival grounds were nothing more than smashed decorations and limply flapping banners. Everything was gray. Gray as if the rainbow of colors had been sucked dry of all of its hues. Shadows emanated from everything. Even things that shouldn’t have shadows, in the looming dark of the oncoming night, had them. Everything was in ruin.

“What could have d-done this?” Fawna cried.

“A shadow.” Tempest said and pointed to something outside the glass.

Something sinister moved in the shadows and disappeared into the wreckage of the buildings. The sight caused Tempest’s knees to grow weak. Luckily, Twilight caught her with little effort and kept her standing.

“Onyx is here.” Tempest cried, clutching Twilight’s shoulders. “You have to leave! We have to go now.”

Just then, the Gondola halted and the lights when out. The five of them stood in relative silence, nothing more than the sound of fear induced heavy breathing. Tempest held Twilight’s hand so tightly; she was afraid it would break.

“Aw…Fizzlepop.”

A rumbling voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was hard to tell where it was coming from because of the sheet of condensation on the windows. Somehow it made the dark even darker.

“Some light, please.” Galia yipped fearfully.

“Twilight?” Rarity looked at her, the princess nodded.

A white glow emanated from the unicorn’s horn, casting the small compartment in an ethereal light.

“Th-there!” Fawna screamed, causing them all to jump.

Slowly, in the steam on the window letters started forming as if they were being drawn by a finger of someone just outside the gondola.

Twilight read the words as they came. “B-E-T-R…”

“Betrayer.” Tempest finished the word before Twilight could.

“Welcome home, Betrayer.”

A shadowy mare’s face appeared at the glass, with a wickedly curved smile and eyes a hollow as a starless sky. The sight caused all of them to back away. Then the gondola rocked hard before being pulled from the wire and wrenched through the air. The dark shadow of the ground rushed up to meet them.

“No!” Tempest screamed.

When the gondola hit, it crumpled around them. It would have smashed them into nothing, but Twilight held out her hands embracing the five of them with a power fuchsia bubble. The wall of the gondola split around orb and they were held aloft a few inches above it.

As Twilight slowly lowered them down; they looked around to see where the shadow went. It was lost to all the darkness but the low guttural growling let them know that it was still there and it was circling in for the kill.

“Where are you?” Tempest gritted her teeth. “Face me, so that I can end this!”

The darkness was split by a flash of white light and the thin frame of an aqua pony stood among wreckage holding Tempest’s horn aloft. A breeze whipped her messy white braid around violently.

“Cedar!” Tempest reached for her.

“Please, don’t fight her, Fizz.” Cedar pleaded.

“No, please do!” A growling voice boomed all around them.

The darkness closed in, falling on all fours like a hunched shadowy beast. Tendrils of black slithered and snaked all around the small filly as she held her head high.

“It’s been so long, Fizz.” A pair of slitted eyes appeared against the darkness.

When the shadow spoke, its mouth rolled in a sickening fashion, spilling blackness in long strings of drool around Cedar, who still stood firm, unfazed by the horror happening all around her.

“You’ve grown powerful.” Tempest fought the tremble in her voice.

“Years of seething has a tendency to do that, Fizzlepop.”

“That’s not my name.” Tempest flex, but Twilight gripped her arm to keep her from doing something irrational.

“Change your name a million times, if you have to, but you will always be my Fizzlepop.” The voice rolled out more as a musing than any threat.

Tempest shook her head, pulling against Twilight. “This ends now!”

“On the contrary,” The shadow gloated as it sweeping passed Cedar so harshly that the filly fell to her knees. “This is where it all begins.”

That shadow fell on them like a wave against the shore. Rarity managed to grab Fawna and pulled her around the side of the gondola. Galia stumbled to the right and fell over some debris. Tempest pushed Twilight away before the blackness could envelope her. It gripped her like a giant black hand and lifted her up.

“No!” Cedar snatched up the horn again and held it out. “You will not harm her.”

The shadow reeled around onto the smaller filly. Seething its blackened breath over her but the little filly didn’t wavier, not even in the slightest.

“You’re a nuisance, you always have been.”

“That was never my intent.” Cedar fought to get to her hooves. “All I ever wanted was for life to be the way it used to be. All I ever wanted was to have my family back again!”

“As broken as we were?” Tempest grunted against the grip closing tighter around her.

“Yes, because that’s how I knew we were real.” Cedar clutched a freshly healing wound carved into her chest.

“It was never real. She was never our family, only a body, a vessel for the shadow!” The voice echoed deeply into the very stone of the plateau.

“You loved her, once.” Cedar screamed.

“No, Blueberry loved her; to me she was just another husk.”

Cedar’s eyes went wide. “Mother, has it been you all along?”

“Surprise, surprise my little one. You’re so gullible to think that your sister was strong enough to overthrow me even in her own diseased ridden body?” The creature cackled before closing another hand shape around Cedar. “Now, come to mommy!”

The shadow snatched upward into a whirlwind around them. Twilight danced around the flying debris, trying to keep focus on Tempest. If she managed one good blast from her horn, she could free the unicorn.

“None of that, princess.” The voice cawed.

One of the tendrils slapped Twilight hard across the face while another snagged the shoulder bag around her shoulder, snapping the strap like it was nothing. Twilight fell to her knees reaching out to Tempest.

“My destiny is nearly complete and no one will stop me now.” The shadow proclaimed.

Its voice echoed around them like rolling thunder. Slowly, is sloughed over the edge of the plateau into the darkness below.

“Tempest…no!” Twilight cried.

The alicorn scrambled after the shadow on weakened hooves. Her wings fluttered out behind her as she prepared to go after them, hurt wing or no. Rarity darted after her as fast as she could. The debutant was faster by far. She cut across the edge and planted a shoulder into Twilight’s stomach, gripping her waist tightly.

“No, Twilight. You mustn’t. You’ll die.” The unicorn fought to push her back from the edge but the alicorn was surprisingly strong.

“I have to try,” Twilight cried as she fought with her friend. “Rarity let me go!”

Twilight took another step and Rarity fell to one knee as her hoof went over the edge. It wasn’t until Galia snagged Twilight by the collar of her shirt and jerked her away hard, that Rarity could relax. The unicorn fell, face down, in the dirt before fighting to get up again.

“No! No, let me go – I have to go after her.”

  
“We w-will!” Fawna gripped her by her shoulders and shook her sharply once. “But not like this. W-we have to be smart about th-this.”

“The nerd’s right.” Galia sighed. “I hate to admit it but we’re going to have to come up with a plan.”

“Ugh, a plan. There’s no time!” Twilight kicked a rock, immediately regretting it as she stooped down to clutch her hoof.

“We don’t have much of a choice, darling. But as Celestia is my witness. We’ll get her back. I promise you that.” Rarity touched her shoulder.

“Well, first things first, how the hell are we getting down from here?” Galia looked over the edge to the blackness below.

“I…I don’t know.” Twilight fell to her knees. “But we have to find a way.”


	25. Escape

Fizzlepop swallowed hard, almost too afraid to turn around, even though she was well aware of what was waiting for her. Blueberry clutched her tightly, her hands starting to shake. The desperate chokes of her cries built a lump in the unicorn’s throat.

“My dear sweet…disappointment.”

Onyx swept the curtain, hanging over the front door, open. Her large figure filled the doorway, blocking out the low candlelight from the hallway. Her red eyes glowed malevolently amidst her silhouetted figure.

“I thought so highly of you, Fizzlepop, you were to be the mantle for which I shone the brightest,” Onyx took a step closer. “But now, you tatter yourself with my dinner scraps. Such a disappointing turn of events.”

Fizzlepop leaned Blueberry against the wall, making sure she was able to stand on her own. Though her stance was shaky, the dark blue filly managed to stay upright.

“You’re not Onyx, you can’t be.” Fizzlepop said.

“I can’t, hmm, what an assessment? I wonder what led you to that conclusion?” Onyx chided.

She smiled, her teeth glistening against the black of her fur. It reminded Fizzlepop of a hungry beast, hiding in the bushes, waiting for a chance to spring on its helpless prey. But unlike any prey, the unicorn was getting into position to strike. She inched close to the wall, keeping her back pressed against the cold stone. Her teal eyes fell to the ceremonial blade sitting on the edge of the desk, a few feet away.

“No one could be so cruel to their own children.” Fizzlepop spat.

She slipped on a tough façade, hoping that it covered the tremble of the hand she rested on the corner of the desk.

“Children are nothing more than things to carry on legacies. If they fail, then they’re as useless as food that’s spoiled. It’s just so unfortunate that the next in line turned out to be such a failure.” Onyx stepped closer; her body seemed to swell in size.

It counteracted any posturing Fizzlepop could muster. Still, the blade was closer now more than ever and retreating was no longer an option.

“What of Cedar?” Fizzlepop’s voice cracked at the peak of the question.

“She’s as…hale and hearty as they come, albeit a little bit useless now that I have you.” Onyx reached out her cold hand, embracing Fizzlepop’s cheek. “Now be a good girl, abandon this folly façade, and get ready for your coronation.”

“As you wish.”

The words Fizzlepop may have said; could have been spoken by anyone in the room because it never registered that she’d said them at all. Everything moved too fast for her to comprehend. She threw her body into Onyx, one hand gripping her throat, the other going for the dagger. The porous bone hilt was cold in her hand, like an icicle. It was so cold it burned her palm and fingertips but soon warmth flowed over her numb hand. The warmth soaked into her wine colored fur and ran down to drip from her elbow.

Fizzlepop pushed with every ounce of strength she had and Onyx fell back. The jagged blade made a splushing sound as it was forced from the wound. The large black mare hit the edge of the bed and topped to the floor.

Fizzlepop let out a choked cry as she looked at the knife and her hand bathed in crimson. She threw the blade away and reached out to Blueberry. The mortified pony’s eyes were opened wide, her mouth hung open for a scream that just wouldn’t come. Tears would have welled in her eyes if she had any hydration left in her body for them.

“Blue, we have to go.”

Fizzlepop wrapped an arm across her back and pulled her towards the door. Blueberry clung to her, doing her best to keep from pulling them both down. Fizzlepop’s knees were already shaking and her strength waning with each passing second. Before they even managed to make it into the hall, Blueberry hit the floor. The weight shift made Fizzlepop fall against the wall. The cold stone bit into the flesh on her shoulder, warm blood starting running down her bicep.

“It’s no use.” Fizzlepop cried.

“No, you have to keep trying. Please.” Blueberry pleaded.

Fizzlepop reached for her and something bit into her wrist. It felt like the jagged teeth tearing a strip away just above her hand. She pulled away, stifling a cry. Onyx closed her arm around Blueberry’s throat, while resting her head on her shoulder. She smiled, her teeth covered with the same blood that coated the blade in her hand.

“Your…move.” Onyx gurgled.

A stream of blood poured out of the corner of her mouth. The drop ran down Blueberry’s shoulder and along her collarbone. Fizzlepop fell against the doorframe and lingered for but a second long.

“Fizz, please…” Blueberry begged.

“I…I’m so sorry.”

The unicorn cried before fleeing back through the flap and down the hall the way she’d come.

Behind her; she could hear Blueberry pleading cries to be saved but soon her cries were choked out by Onyx’s deep throated laughter.

Fizzlepop held back her tears as best she could while she struggled back up the rope. It took every ounce of mental conditioning to keep her wits about her as she darted through the halls. She needed to reach Cedar as quickly as possible and then, they needed to leave this accursed place.

When she reached the familiar bedroom, Cedar was sitting on her bed reading over the ritual scrolls that Onyx had given her. At first, she offered Fizzlepop a passing glance but quickly snapped back, dread filling her eyes.

“Fizz, what happened?”

“We have to go, now, come on.”

Fizzlepop gripped the filly’s forearm and pulled her off the bed. The filly stumbled but corrected herself before she fell. The two of them stumbled into the hallway and hurried towards the open training ground. It was then that Cedar noticed the blood soaking into her sleeve.

“Whose blood is that?”

“There’s no time, we have to go.” Fizzlepop ordered, picking up the pace.

“What about Blueberry?” Cedar grunted against the sharp tug of her arm.

“It’s too late for her. We have to get to the boats.” Fizzlepop struggled to keep her voice as calm as she could.

“Tempest Shadow!”

A voice called from somewhere within the cave system. The deep rumbling tone shook the very rocks beneath their hooves. Fizzlepop spared a brief glance back as she saw a slithering blackness spilling over the contours of the cave like a wave racing towards the shore. They were running out of time.

“Tempest Shadow?”

Cedar looked up at the pony, the question lingering in her eyes. It faded the second she followed the unicorn’s glance. That’s when the severity of her fear really set in.

“What is that?” Cedar cried.

“Don’t look at it, just keep running.” Fizzlepop urged, the panic she’d been holding back had compounded passed the breaking point.

They turned the corner and could see the world open up in front of them. The beautiful ambers of the evening sun burning like a beacon. It pushed the unicorn to run faster. Cedar struggled to match her speed.

Fizzlepop looked back once again; she saw the shadow slam into the wall behind them. It sloshed with a gelatinous sound and continued rolling behind them. A shadowy hand broke free from the mass and grabbed the wall, pulling it along to move faster. Then another hand clawed the ground only a few feet behind them.

“We’re not going to make it!” Cedar cried.

“All we have to do is make it outside. The shadow can’t follow us there.” Fizzlepop growled.

She swept the smaller filly from the ground and cradled her across her body. The extra weight hurt but she powered through. Her legs pumping faster than she ever thought she could and they broke free into the outside world.

Fizzlepop tried to slow her pace but only managed to stumble. The two of them rolled across the snow and ice, until they skidded to a halt. Fizzlepop rested on her knees for only a second before flopping down on her backside next to Cedar, who remained on all four panting as hard as she could.

“Fizz!” Cedar cried out.

The desperate cry drew the unicorn’s attention. Their eyes traced along the young filly’s shadow. It stretched all the way from beneath her to the mouth of the cave.

“I am the shadow, as long as there is darkness, I can dwell.”

Her shadow rippled and slowly shifted to take the shape of a mare once again. Fizzlepop got to her hooves and took Cedar’s hand, pulling her towards the boat. Every step they took was mirrored by the shadow. It just glared at them with its haunting smile.

“You’re going nowhere.”

The voice beckoned and Fizzlepop felt her arm tugged so sharply that she went horizontal before falling hard against the ice. Her chest constricted and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t breathe.

The shadow engulfed Cedar up to the shoulders, while another large tendril reached out to grab the unicorn. Fizzlepop rolled out of the way right as it lashed down on the ice with a heavy crack like a whip.

“Fizzlepop! Help me!” Cedar’s voice echoed that of Blueberry’s deep in her mind.

“Yes, please do.” The voice chided, the tentacle lashed out for her again.

Fizzlepop ducked under it and lurched forward grabbing Cedar’s outstretched hand. With everything she had, she pulled at the smaller filly. Inch by inch Cedar was slipping free of the black shadow, it made sickening squelching sound that caused bile to rise in Fizzlepop’s throat.

“I’ve almost got you.” Fizzlepop grunted.

“NO!”

The tendril lashed out around the unicorn’s waist and flipped her into the air by a few feet but the distance she flew was much further than that. Her back hit the mast of one of the smaller fishing vessels before falling to the deck. When her head hit the hard wood, it filled her vision with a bright flash of white.

“Fizz!” Cedar’s voice echoed through her mind as if someone were talking to her while she was under water.

Fizzlepop groaned and opened her eyes. Everything in her vision was swimming, making it a struggle to get up. When she did, nausea took over and she pitched back down on her hands and knees. Her controlled breathing held the vomit at bay.

The shadow was coming. It crawled over the ice like a black nightmare coming to swallow her whole. She was powerless to stop it. Well, nearly powerless. With the last focus of energy she had, she used her horn nub to blast the rope holding the sail down. The white fabric snapped open and caught the early evening wind and the boat sail away, at least until it reached the end of the rope tied to the tethers that stuck up from the water.

“No!” Fizzlepop wept.

It was over. The shadow won.

Then, by some miracle, the boat broke free. Even through the haze of her vision; she could see Cedar kneeling on the ice next to the wooden tether that once held her boat captive. The little filly stared after her, tears in her eyes.

“Come for me.” She tried to cry but her throat was too hoarse from screaming.

Fizzlepop uttered her name and reached for her but she fell out on the deck of the ship. Blackness crawled into her vision and then, she was gone from this world for a blissful, dreamless sleep. 

***

Tempest awoke to the feeling of a warm wash cloth along her brow. The soothing steam rolling off of it battled against the drastic chill that assaulted her sleeping body. Her quivering started at her head and shoulders, moving all the way down. They were so violent; it caused her teeth to chatter.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice whispered.

It sounded like a voice from her past but much more mature. When she opened her eyes, she saw Cedar sitting on the edge of the bed. She was the one dabbing the wash cloth along her neck and over her collar bones.

“Cedar?”

“Shh, we don’t have long.” Cedar looked at her with one pale unseeing eye.

“Cedar, I…I’m so-”

“I know, now shh, not so loud.” The aqua filly urged.

Tempest took a deep breath, soothing the emotions that threatened to spill over. Seeing the young filly so in control of herself, only reminded her of how much she’d missed out on seeing her grow up. It was never meant to be that way; everything was supposed to be different. The swirling thoughts caused a sharp pain in the unicorn’s head and then they were gone, disrupted by the soft words of the earth filly.

“It’s so good to see you again, Fizz.”

Cedar leaned close, pressing her face into a hug. A weak smile crawled across her dried lips. There was still a glimmer of her youthfulness within this malnourished form she’d grown into.

“There are so many things I want to tell you.” Tempest whispered.

“I told you, I know already.” Cedar giggled.

“How could you know?”

“Through the power of your horn,” Cedar smiled, holding up the wine colored cone with the jagged back. “Shortly after you left, the shadow discovered where you lost your horn. It forced me to return to that cave and steal it while that creature slept. It was the only way we’d ever be able to find you.”

“Why did it take you so long to hunt me down?” Tempest got up on her elbows.

“I lied to the shadow for as long as I could.” Cedar sighed. “I didn’t want to give you up until you had plenty of time to recover.”

They sat for a long moment in silence. Tempest tried to figure out more of this puzzle without asking for hints but she was coming up with nothing. Cedar slowly dipped the wash cloth in the hot water again before slowly dabbing Tempest’s upper chest and along her neck. There was a dreamy look on her face.

“I became obsessed with living your life through the horn. I could see your dreams. I felt your joys. I experienced every taste of your life. I’ve been with you every step of the way. It was the only place I felt safe from all of this.” Cedar started to cry. “I wasn’t strong enough to keep it from discovering my lies. That secret cost me an eye but it was so worth it.”

“Cedar, I wanted to-”

“You always kept us at the back of your mind. You always intended to come back, just some things always seemed to get in the way.” Cedar sniffled hard, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…I secretly hoped you wouldn’t come back.” Cedar’s looked at her, her eyes grew cold. “As long as you were away, the ritual would never be complete.”

A black hand slowly gripped the filly’s narrow shoulder and her shadow started taking the form of a mare once again. Crooked smile against the black and eyes pulled tightly into slits of happiness.

“But now that you’re back,” It hissed. “I can finally be rid of this worthless vessel and take my rightful place as the might...” The shadow gripped the unicorn’s chin firmly. “Tempest Shadow.” The voice rumbled through every fiber of the unicorn’s being.

Tempest’s mouth slipped open with dread. “What have I done?”

“You’ve doomed us all.” Cedar buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.


	26. Rebirth

The drumming of her heart set the pace, ticking the seconds away. Ahead of them lay the open sea and their destination was just on the horizon. At least that’s what Twilight told herself the past dozen horizons. Her head hurt and her mind was a blur but she kept pushing.

She stood at the bow, statuesque, her horn held high, glowing brighter than a beacon. The alicorn’s body was taut like sail; she kept plumed with her magic. She would push that boat all the way to Haelstrom if she had too.

“Twilight,” Rarity climbed the steps to join her. “You’re pushing yourself too hard. You need to relax.”

“I can’t.” Twilight grunted.

How long had she been standing there, driving the boat? The passage of time seemed lost in the haze of magic. It was only compounded by her concern for Tempest. Could she even remember how to turn it off at this point? Rarity’s stepped closer, holding out a mug with some water in it.

The unicorn sighed and pushed her purple mane out of her eyes. “Darling, are you even sure you know where she was taken?”

“She’s in Haelstrom.” Twilight closed her eyes.

“Are you sure of that? Do you even know where it is? For all you know, you’re killing yourself for nothing.” Rarity’s rare loss of composure shattered the spell.

Twilight fell to her hands and knees on the deck. Her whole body was ridged and burned like a limp that had fallen asleep. The pain was enough to make her cry but that wasn’t the reason for her tears.

“I’m sure, Rarity.” Twilight sobbed. “I can feel her. She’s calling to me.”

“Oh, my dear,” Rarity knelt next to her friend and caressed the back of her sweaty neck. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just trying to be practical.”

“I will not forsake her to this! Not when we’ve come so far. I…I just can’t”         

Twilight looked up, her tears cleared away some of the grime on her face. It only made her look filthier. The sight brought a smile to the white unicorn’s face. Rarity started laughing in spite of the serious moment. Twilight cocked her eyebrow, not necessarily angry at her but confused as to why.

Before Twilight could say anything, Rarity inhaled slowly. “Oh, my Twilight Sparkle, unless I’m mistaken, I think you’re quite taken by our brooding unicorn with the broken horn.”

It took a long moment for the words to work their way through Twilight’s hazy mind. Even in this desperate moment; she couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous beauty of the situation. Like some love struck heroine in one of her novels, racing to save the one she loved.

Rarity pulled the confused alicorn into a hug. “You love her.”

“I…am in love with her?” Twilight covered her mouth before gripping Rarity’s shoulders. “It just feels strange saying it out loud.”

“Sometimes the answers to our most elusive questions, hang right in front of us and it takes something extraordinary to bring it to light.” Rarity kissed the alicorn’s cheek.

“Do you think we-”

“Th-There, just ahead of us!” Fawna cried down from crow’s nest.

Rarity helped Twilight up. They both shielded their eyes away from the morning sun, to see what the earth pony was pointing at.

The Spine Mountains lay just ahead of them, across leagues of water. They climbed up in such a unique fashion. Starting with the smallest and ascending to their peak like the hunch of a timberwolf’s back before they sloped back down again to the world again.

“According to this map, that’s it.” Galia smacked a folded piece of paper against the steering wheel.

“We have to hurry.” Twilight said.

“Then hold your resolve, darling, we’ll save her.”

Rarity closed her eyes and concentrated a strong burst of wind. It was a spell she’d learned as a foal and only used when she was searching for that perfect windswept hair look.

The boat snapped so hard, that Twilight almost lost her balance. She wrapped an arm around Rarity’s waist and focused her magic on the same point driving the boat even faster.

Galia started laughing as she gripped the bandana tied around her head to keep the cold away. “Ride this beast to hell, ladies!”

The Diamond Dog rocked her head back and howled their approach. The shrill sound split the air like a siren that could be heard for miles.

*** 

The chamber was dimly lit by half a dozen candles sitting atop tarnished gold-plated candelabrums. Set around the room, in a circle, were twelve large, stone thrones. Each of them bore a creepy mound of robes and bones. Tempest remembered seeing those years ago and when she asked about them. Onyx told her that they were shadows that had come before and now they sat vigil for each shadow to come.

In the center of the room was an ornamental stone slab table. It was covered with hundreds of thousands of runes, many were faded with time and others were nearly fresh.

There was a small wooden table sitting next to the slab. It was covered by various trinkets. Tempest recognized a few of the things almost immediately. The ceremonial dagger rested in the crease of the ancient book, Twilight spent hours poring over. Next to it was the Hexadecimal Crystal; it was rather dull looking for an artifact. The iridescent pearl sat in a knothole groove in the table. Even its once beautiful sheen was dimmed in the darkness of the room.

The other two items she didn’t recognize. It was a bottle of green viscous liquid that glowed with an ethereal light. The other, was a bowl of water, or at least that’s what Tempest first thought. Something strange and transparent kept bumping against the glass leaving a single streak of condensation.

“You’re as curious as always.” A voice echoed from the shadows in the room.

“Don’t mind me; I was just looking at your playthings.”

“Then perhaps I should get you a mirror so you can enjoy all of them.” Onyx slithered behind her; a low rumbling chuckle vibrated the fur up Tempest’s bare spine.

It made her hate the skimpy ritualistic dress, Cedar helped her put on. It was similar to the one that she’d been given all those years ago, back when she was naïve to all of these things.

“The Hexadecimal Crystal, a worthless thing, unless imbued with the correct components to disrupt, emulate, or correct a spell.” A shaky black hand plucked the crystal from the table.

“Can we skip the explanation and get this over with. I find your company boring.” Tempest smirked.

Her smile was quickly whipped away with a harsh slap from the darkness. It moved so quickly that she couldn’t have defended herself if she wanted too. Tempest stood upright again, though her face stung, she refused to show that it bothered her at all.

“Still great at motivation, I see.” A trickle of blood slipped from the corner of her mouth as the unicorn spoke.

“And you’re still as stupid and pigheaded as always.”

Hot fetid breath wafted up her neck and along her shoulder as Onyx slithered behind her. “I can’t imagine what my daughter saw in you.”

“Maybe it was the prospect that somepony, who wasn’t a psycho, could love her for who she is.” Tempest looked in the direct she thought Onyx was in but the shadow had already moved on.

“Yes, perhaps, but we see where that got her, don’t we?”

Tempest felt a pit open in her stomach. It was such a jarring sensation that her face twisted with pain. A jagged line opened in the darkness, Onyx could see the blood flow from the invisible wound she’d just made.

“Throwing stones against the one that owns the mountains will leave you outmatched every time, Fizzlepop.” Onyx laughed.

Onyx shifted around the stone table slowly. Wisps of shadow dripped off of her and dissipated in the air. Once she was a conformed shadow mare, now she seemed to be losing her form. The way she sloughed and leaned on things, Tempest could see she was losing her strength.

“Stretched yourself pretty thin, huh?” Tempest chided.

“Shut up and get on the table.” A pair of glowing red eyes found her in the dimly lit room.

“And if I don’t? What will you do, fade away some more.” Tempest smirked.

“Cedar…please show her what happens if she’s insubordinate.”

Onyx looked over her shoulder to the small filly who sat quietly fidgeting with the horn that hung at her neck. Cedar pursed her lips, her eyes quivering from the intensity of the shadow’s stare. Then, without another second of consideration, she dragged the jagged edge of the horn along the inside of her forearm. She stifled her cries behind clenched teeth as it cut a ragged line into her skin. Blood poured from the wound.

“You monster!” Tempest scream, lurching forward.

The shadow snapped around, sweeping her up from the floor by a good ten feet before slamming her down on the cold stone table, hard enough to force the air from her lungs. Tempest gasped and clutched her chest as she tried to roll away but another shadow hand slammed down on top of her, gripping her around the neck and pinning her in place.

“Don’t move!” Cedar cried.

She clutched her arm in the bloodied folds of her ceremonial dress. It could almost be the same dress she wore on the last day that Tempest saw her. The day she’d untied the boat and freed her from this nightmare.

Panic was starting to take over the unicorn. It only spiked harder against the inability to breath. The pleading look in Cedar’s eyes brought everything into focus. If she could withstand this nightmare for all these years, Tempest could compose herself until she figured out a way to escape.

Tempest took a deep breath, buying some time. “Fine, I’ll cooperate, just don’t hurt her anymore.”

“Good girl,” Onyx caressed a cold hand up the pony’s face. “Cedar, prep for the ritual. There’s no more time to waste.”

The shadow slithered away to prepare herself for the ritual. Cedar and Tempest were alone in the room.

“Cedar, I’m so sorry.” Tempest looked at her, tears welling in her eyes.

The filly touched her cheek with one bloodied hand and smiled warmly at her. “Don’t…it’s always like this. I just can’t tell you how exciting it was to see you stand up to her.”

Hearing the strength and resolve in the young filly’s voice only made Tempest cry more. “How are you so strong?”

“I had two of the best mentors a filly could ask for.” Cedar leaned close and kissed Tempest on the forehead. “Now hush and look scared while I pretend to prepare you for the rites.”

“Cedar?”

The aqua filly touched her lips to the crest of Tempest’s ear. “Blueberry still exists in that shadow. She’s holding on by a thread but she’s still there.”

“How do you know?”

“A unicorn’s horn can always see the truth in the shadow.” Cedar pressed the small cone, into Tempest’s fingers. “She’s there, waiting for you.”

A fire ignited in Tempest’s hand when she gripped her horn. It felt as though she’d touched a hot iron straight from the forge. Cedar clasped her hand over Tempest’s mouth and laid over her to keep her from moving too much.

“I should have warned you.” Cedar whispered. “It hurts just like that every time I touch it. You’ll get used to it soon enough.”

If the pain subsided, it had happened so suddenly that Tempest now felt numb to everything. For a brief moment, she glimpsed the filly sitting at the end of her bed in near tears as she held the horn close. Thousands of memories were passed between them. Everything Tempest experienced was fed into the filly’s mind, strengthening her for if this day ever came. Hundreds of nightmares, trauma, and pains passed to Tempest from the life led by Cedar. Somehow, they all paled in comparison to the happiness she found gazing into the horn and living her life with Fizzlepop.

Tempest moaned against the filly’s hand, tears pouring from her eyes. Cedar held her tightly. Her blood soaked fingers stronger than they seemed.

“Don’t cry for me. I would endure all of it hundreds of times over just to have you and Blueberry back.” Cedar whispered.

“I’ll save her and you, I-”

“Shh…” Cedar whispered. “She approaches.”

Where Onyx should have been, Blueberry stepped into the room. The shadow flowed around her like a cloak. Her once beautiful fuchsia eyes reflected the fierce red tint of Onyx’s. When she saw the tears in Tempest’s eyes, she was overcome with joy. Now, she wished she could have been in the room for all the pleading and blubbering. Be that as it may, it was time.

The shadow picked up the ceremonial dagger and handed to the midnight blue husk it wore. She started mumbling strange words that echoed hauntingly in Tempest’s head. The harsh vowels and even harsher tones caused her heart to pound in her head.

Blueberry followed it with a shallow jab into Tempest’s shoulder. The sudden prick caused her to wince but she refused to cry out. With a precise flick of the wrist, the shadow marked a rune on one of the sides of the hexadecimal crystal.

Then she dipped the blade into the luminescent green liquid from the bottle and drew another rune on the crystal. It started glowing with a dull gray aura.

Finally, she plunged the dagger into the bowl. Whatever was inside erupted in a splash of red and let out a harsh scream that shattered the very bowl it had once lived in. The thick red liquid glided smoothly along the flat side of the crystal. The third rune was complete.

“Now, the power source,” The shadow cupped Blueberry’s hand as she picked up the pearl and held it overhead. “Prepare yourself to become a better Tempest Shadow than you could ever imagine.”

“I think she’s pretty perfect the way she is!” Twilight panted as she leaned against the doorway that led into the room.


	27. Shadow and Strife

The shadow spiked and rippled like a posturing cat before wrapping the figure of Blueberry in a shroud of blackness. The hollow eyes and jagged mouth pinched as they watched the alicorn stepping down into the center of the room.

Rarity and Fawna followed behind. As Twilight drew closer, the shadow shifted, putting the table between them. With one smooth sweep, she cast her hand over Tempest’s face. When the shadow dispersed; she pressed the jagged blade of the ceremonial dagger to her throat. Twilight stopped her approach but she stood firm.

“You’re too late!” The voice rumbled.

“Seems to me that I’m right on time.” Twilight rested a hand on Tempest’s knee.

“We’ve already done the witty banter, princess,” A crooked smile slithered through the blackness on the shadow’s face. “It didn’t go well for her and when I’ve finished my transformation, I’ll be sure it doesn’t go well for you.”

“We’ll see.” Twilight’s horn crackled and rippled with powerful magic.

“You’ve shown your hand too soon, I think.” The shadow hissed taking a swipe at Twilight with the dagger.

The alicorn feigned right and ducked around the table. Rarity’s white bolt struck the shadow’s hand causing it to fling the dagger to some dark corner of the room. The shadow on her hand receded up her arm, showing off the dark blue fur of Blueberry’s arm. It only stayed for a second before the shadow swallowed the filly’s arm again.

Tempest and Twilight shared a look. It was if a full conversation passed between them without a single word. The unicorn rolled off the other side of the table and started around towards the shadow. Silently, the two of them worked on different approaches to the same problem.

“Clever girl,” The shadow hissed, snatching at the wooden table. “But not clever enough!”

Twilight lurched for the shadow’s hand but only managed to knock the table over, spilling its contents all over the floor. The shadow smirked and held the pearl out to her.

“You’ve lost!”

It pressed the pearl against the crystal. A bright flash filled the chamber for a second. When it dissipated, the shadow held the fully charged Hexadecimal Crystal aloft. It started laughing. It sounded as if three voices were joined in echoes of the cackles. Tempest froze, her hand clutching her chest sadly. The sinister rumble belonged to the age-old entity. The triumphant cawing belonged to pony Onyx. The third, embedded deeply inside the twisted shadow lingered the soft laugh of a filly she once loved.

“My time has finally come!” The shadow screeched.

“Well, I’m not going to make it easy for you.”

Tempest rounded the table, bracing against it as she kicked at the crystal in its hand. The shadow snatched it out of the reach of her hoof. Black snake like tendrils erupted from its hand, revealing the midnight blue hand clutching the crystal beneath. The shadow rippled and started slithering towards Tempest. It tendrils lashing like the poison drenched tails of a dozen scorpions.

“No!”

Cedar darted in, wrapping herself around the towering shadow mare’s arm and pulling it away from Tempest, buying her a few seconds to put some distance between them.

“Don’t let her touch you with the crystal.” The filly cried before she was picked up from the ground by the tendrils.

“Weakling, failure, betrayer!”

The voice of Onyx tore free from the shadow as she slammed the frail-looking filly hard against the stone table. It cast it’s hand to the sky, throwing Cedar across the room like a discarded ragdoll.

Tempest felt her heart spike as she reached for the filly but wasn’t fast enough. Luckily, Rarity was quick to envelop her in a magic aura before she hit the wall. Fawna darted forward to check on the filly but another tendril slapped the stone floor between them. The lash was so fierce it sent up shards of earth scattering about.

Slithering snakes of black shifted all around the floor as if the stone itself had come to life. Something lashed out at the alabaster unicorn but she’d seen the approaching tentacle and easily moved away.

Tempest looked past her to the filly that slowly struggled to sit up on the cold floor. The hair at her temple was red with blood. It coursed down her cheek to her neck. When their eyes met, Cedar mouthed the words, ‘use the horn’ before struggling to get to her up.

“Look out!” Twilight screamed.

The alicorn wrapped her arms Tempest to pull her away. The hard snap of a whip followed and a wound burst open on Twilight’s shoulder. Bits of fabric, flesh, and blood rained down before she fell into Tempest arms. The alicorn clung to her and their eye met in the dim light of the room. Tempest pulled her close. She could feel her blood soaking into the shredded fabric down her back.

“Why?”

“I told you, I’d do anything to keep you safe.” Twilight said through gritted teeth.

Tendrils curled up around them, enclosing them in blackness but Twilight refused to let give in. Instead, she clung tighter to the wine colored unicorn.

“It should have been me.” Tempest cried, tears streaking down her face.

“No, you don’t have to do this alone, not anymore.” Twilight’s quivering lip pulled back in a smile as she placed a peck on her lips.

“I know that now.” Tempest leaned into Twilight.

“Trust me.”

“I do.” Tempest uttered.

“I’ve got you now!” Onyx growled.

The blue hand clenched down tightly as the encroaching tendrils snapped closed like a Venus fly trap.

***

Galia stood on the deck of the ship, pacing back and forth. Her heckle spiked as she engaged in a heated debate with herself.

“Stupid! This is so stupid.” She punched into the palm of her large hand. “Why, why, why are you just standing here?”

“Those stupid ponies aren’t your friends, that’s why.” She scoffed before sitting on barrel for only a second before dropping down again.

“You know what, I don’t care. I’m going in.” Galia started towards the railing but stopped. “No! Twilight told me to stay on the boat and keep it ready to go.”

Galia started back towards the barrel to take a seat. “I’m gonna sit and stay, like a good dog.”

Even the implication of being good dog made her slender tail wag. “I am a good dog.”

A smile spread out around her long canines as she thought of her friends. They were facing down an impossible enemy that might destroy them. Thoughts of the sweet Fawna and her ‘aw shucks’ smile and silly laugh. Rarity, the beautiful one with a voice that was soft like a song. The brooding one, Tempest always seemed like a driving force for the rest. That left Twilight, the leader of them all. She was always willing to do everything she could to see them through. Galia couldn’t leave them to ruin/

The Diamond Dog took a deep breath. “Hot damn, I’m a good dog.”

Excitedly she kicked the barrel hard enough to start it rocking. She turned toward the docks, off the other side of the boat. The sound of the barrel falling over behind her caused her to look back. A coarse black power spilled out of the barrel and across the deck. It took a second for her to realize what it was.

“Huh? Well, I guess there’s no reason for me to go in there unharmed and half-cocked.”

The Diamond Dog got right to work on gathering up the powder. Now all she needed was something to put it in.

***

The tendrils closed around them but not before the alicorn snapped her wings out and flapped. Pain rippled through her entire body as she felt the bullet wound tear open. She only had one good push in her, hopefully that’s all they needed.

Thankfully, it was.

The pair burst free from the shadow right as it snapped closed. Tempest gave the signal, her voice booming a resounding, ‘now’ and Twilight flexed everything she had into pivoting. The unicorn clutched the horn in her hand and fell upon the shadow. She pressed the fractured part of her horn to the middle of shadow mare’s forehead.

A prismatic shock wave burst from the nub on Tempest’s head. It sparked through the tip of the horn pressed to shadow’s head and rippled throughout the room. The force was so strong; it threw Twilight into Rarity’s waiting arms. It even managed to send Cedar back down to the stone floor.

Tempest and the shadow were engulfed by the rippling rainbow light. The shadow mare rocked her head back with a painful howl that rumbled through every corner of the cave.

“I know you’re in there.” Tempest grunted.

A blue hand clutched her forearm hard enough to cause the bones to groan. The blackness of shadow mare’s face slowly split down the center with a sickening slurp. Blueberry’s face pushed through the abyss. She snatched up a quick breath as if she’d been under the water for nearly a second too long.

“Fizz…” She moaned.

Tempest gasped, tears filling her eyes. “I’m here!”

“Fizz, help me please.”

“I’ve got you!” Tempest screamed and wrapped an arm around her.

“NO!”

The shadow’s hand slammed the Hexadecimal Crystal to the side of Tempest’s head. It pulsed with a dull pale glow that caused the prismatic light to recede back into the horn. Onyx and the shadow let out a guttural laugh in unison.

  
“You’ve lost, Fizzlepop.”

“Uhm…e-excuse me.” A small voice came from somewhere near Cedar.

The shadow growled and reeled around. It tucked Tempest and Blueberry close as it fell over top of the small filly in the long green coat that clung to Cedar as much as she clung back.

“What did you say, you insignificant worm!”

Rivulets of black dripped down over the pair but Fawna didn’t shy away from the monstrosity that towered over her.

“Funny th-thing about that crystal,” Fawna licked her quivering lips as if they were dry enough to be blown away on the breeze. “Well, you d-did it wrong.”

The shadow glared at the small pony and looked at the crystal with a questioning tilt of its eyebrow before shaking its bestial head angrily.

“A trick?!”

“No, really,” Fawna took a short breath. “For an all p-powerful being, you’re not the brightest. I m-mean, if you can’t tell an electrical charged pearl from a p-powerful ancient artifact, how smart can you be?”

The filly thrust her hand into the folds of her coat and pulled out a small round object that rippled with a rainbow effect. It glowed brilliantly against the dim light. It was so brilliant that everyone covered their eyes. Even the shadow was forced to retreat a back. Fawna took a few shaky steps after it. Her hand was shaking so hard, she threatened to drop the bauble at any second.

“The Iridescent Pearl,” Twilight weakly huffed a laugh. “I forgot to get it back from her at the gondola.”

“Fawna, you clever minx, I never knew you had it in you.” Rarity laughed.

“No?” The shadow looked at the crystal again.

It flickered like a light bulb nearing the end of its life. Then it went out, becoming nothing more than an ordinary crystal.

“No!” The shadow cried out.

It reared up like a wild steed about to stomp a snake beneath its hooves. Its shadowy shoulder hammered the roof of the cave, swelling out around the rocks and stalactites. It doubled and tripled in size threatening to engulf the entire room.

Tempest hugged Blueberry as tightly as she could, pushing away from the black mass with her hooves. In its weakened state it tore and sloughed off of the filly’s naked body and soon the pair of them fell hard onto the stone floor. Blueberry fell on top of her, trembling.

“We’ve got to go.”

Tempest pulled her up and then started off towards the rest of the group that was already moving for the archway.

“You’re not going any-”

Galia stepped into the chamber. She tossed a tall glass bottle into the air, catching it in the same instant. Everyone turned to look at her. Even the shadow stopped its moaning and glared at the newcomer.

“I know I didn’t stay on the boat, you guys, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a – what the hell is that?” Galia screamed and unbecoming howl, almost dropping the bottle.

“Your doom!”

The shadow snapped a tendril at her.

She fumbled the bottle and dropped onto her back on the cold floor. The shadow closed around the only thing that occupied that point in time; the bottle. It then reeled back for another attack.

“Tempest! The bottle.” Galia yelped and jumped behind Rarity and Twilight.

Tempest rolled around Blueberry and snatched the Iridescent Pearl from Fawna’s hand. With a precise underhanded toss, she cast the glittering ball of lightening into the air and was quick to follow through with her inertia.

“Catch!”

She grunted into her jump. The roundhouse kick connected with a heavy pop and a spark that threw the wine colored unicorn back into her friends. The pearl took off like a shot and Tempest was rewarded by a satisfying pop of a glass bottle shattering.

Then the world exploded with a bright flash and world-shattering bang. It was stronger than Galia had predicted but it would definitely do the trick. The ground where Onyx and her shadow stood was open now and she was nowhere to be seen.

“We did it.” Tempest breathed softly as Twilight wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Cedar?” A familiar but unfamiliar voice questioned.

Everyone turned to look at Blueberry, who was lightly caressing the filly’s face. “What happened? You’ve gotten bigger, y-your eye…and your arm. Who did this to you?”

“A nightmare, but we’ll talk about it more, once we’re far away from here.”

Cedar started laughing and wrapped her arms around the filly that had once been much bigger and stronger than her by a few years but now they looked as though they were the same age.

“That’s our cue to leave.” Tempest grunted.

She struggled to get to her hooves. Twilight and Rarity were able to help her. Her one hoof tingled and ached at the same time. A blackened char mark lingered in the fur above her hoof. The pock mark left by the pearl would take months to heal but that was future Tempest’s problem.

“Come on everyone, let’s go home.” Twilight sighed.

The alicorn laced her fingers with Tempest’s as they started for the archway.

“Wait a minute.” Cedar said.

The smaller filly managed to work her way out of her sister’s grasp. She slowly moved around the dirt and debris, towards something glinting under a pile of rubble. She snatched it up. She rubbed the pearl against her dress, listening to it crackle with the static the friction created.

“Good call,” Galia yipped. “If you didn’t return that to Ash, she’d hunt you to the edges of the map and further.”

“Well, darling, we’re already there and she still didn’t manage to catch us.” Rarity quipped.

“Where’s the horn?” Cedar mused aloud as she looked around.

“Down here!”

A voice rumbled as a wispy black hand reached up from the hole and grabbed Cedar, pulling her over the edge.


	28. Face Your Demons

Tempest lurched forward to grab the filly but she was too far away. Cedar let out a cry as she slipped into the hole. The sound a rocks shifting and tumbling into the depths below could be heard beyond the scream.

The unicorn slid across the ground, letting her hand hang over the edge. She could see the filly hanging just out of reach. Several feet below her, the weakened Onyx and her shadow braced the walls, slowing their descent into the earth. It scrambled and struggled to climb, but each ounce of energy it used, it grew weaker.

“Give me your hand!” Tempest screamed down to Cedar.

She clung helplessly to a rock. Her wounded arm wasn’t strong enough to hold her and she kept slipping when she tried to climb.

The sound of Tempest’s voice made the shadow move at a more desperate pace. Cedar tried to reach up and their fingers grazed each other but fell away weakly as she nearly lost her grip again.

“I can’t.”

The rock gave way and she slipped a few feet down before she managed get a hold. She was well out of reach now and Tempest could feel her heart sinking into her stomach. The shadow was starting to gain ground and Cedar was falling right into it.

“Lower me down!” Tempest desperately ordered.

Rarity and Twilight combined the weakened magic to lower Tempest down into the hole after the small filly.

Cedar groaned as she looked around for another way up. Something glinted in the dark. A small, wine-colored horn hung from its carefully woven leather strap. Cedar looked up at Tempest and then back down to the horn again before trying to reach for it.

“Cedar, give me your hand.”

“But the horn,” Cedar cried. “It’s just right there! With it, you can be whole again.”

“I don’t care about that anymore.” Tempest reached for her.

“If you don’t want it, I do,” Cedar looked back at her. “I can’t live without that horn.”

“Yes you can.” Tempest cried out to her. “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere ever again.”

“But…but what if you do.” Tears filled the filly’s eyes. “I can’t lose you, not again.”

 “Twilight and I can’t on hold for much longer.” Rarity slipped to one knee next to Twilight.

“I won’t…I swear to you.” Tempest stretched out as far as she could.

“You do?”

“Yes, now please give me your hand.” Tempest pleaded.

Cedar looked at the horn for a second longer and quickly reached up to grab Tempest’s hand. Tempest pulled her up hard and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could.

“I got her.” She sobbed into the filly’s shoulder.

Twilight grunted and got up. “Good, we’re…leaving.”

Rarity took her hand and focused what energy they had left to pull them both out of the hole before collapsing on the ground.

They were all granted a second of rest before the furious scratching and scrambling from the pit forced them to make their escape.

Tempest led them through the twisting turning halls. The situation felt all too familiar to her. The same shadow looming behind her, threatening to swallow them whole. Fawna broke free from the group in a sprint. Galia, who lingered only long enough to sweep Blueberry into her arms, easily caught up and passed her in the tight corridor.

Rarity shouldered Twilight as best she could. The alicorn was wounded by managed a strong pace out in front of the unicorn and the filly. Tempest forced herself to ignore the aches and pains in her body. She was too focused on the filly that clung to her tighter than a soaked dress. Right behind them, they could hear the shadow crashing against the rocks and gaining speed with every straight away.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it, darling.” Rarity cried.

“No, we can’t give up.” Twilight urged. “We have to keep going.”

The cave opened up into the darkness of night. The only beacon came from the lanterns lit on Galia’s ship. It might as well been half a world away with the pace they had to keep.

“You’re not going anywhere!” The shadow growled like a predator on the hunt.

A quick lash sent them all rolling across the snow and ice until they all sprawled out, weak, and separated. Galia and Fawna both skidded to a halt and turned around coming back for them.

“Go, get up.” Tempest screamed at them. “Get to the boat!”

Tempest pulled Twilight to her feet. Rarity was already helping Cedar along but the shadow menaced in the dull light of the shinning star’s aura.

“Run all you want!” The shadow held out Tempest’s horn. “I am eternal, I am immortal, I have nothing but time. And with this, I’ll hound you for the rest of your life. I’ll destroy your friends, your family, and your home. No matter where you go, I’ll follow you and when you’re too weak to fight. I’ll take what’s rightfully mine.”

Tempest slowed her steps. Everyone turned to look at her. The same questioning look washed over each of their faces.

“I can’t let you do that.” Tempest’s brows pinched sharply.

She clenched her fists and reeled around to face the shadow that billowed over the sheet of ice.

“You can’t stop me.” The shadow laughed.

“I can try.” Tempest looked back over her shoulder. “Get to the boat, you guys.”

 “No, no you can’t do this. We have to leave…please.” Twilight gripped her shoulder weakly. “We’re almost there.”

“You heard the shadow, Twilight. No matter what happens, that thing will never stop hunting me. I can’t put you all in danger like that, especially you.” Tempest clutched her hand.

“No, you promised to stay with me.” Cedar clung to her sister, tears slipping down her face.

“Twilight, please take Blue and Cedar to the boat.”

Twilight grits her teeth. “Tempest, there’s…I…there’s never enough time to tell you all the things in my heart.”

“Then I’ll just have to make sure I find you again.” Tempest smiled.

Twilight smiled in spite of her doubt in the unicorn’s confidence. “Then come back to me soon?”

Tempest kissed Twilight’s lips with such a delicate peck. “I will, I’ll come back to all of you soon. I promise.”

Tempest looked at the rest of them. “Keep them safe, or else there will be hell to pay.”

The unicorn offered a wave as she slowly backed away. Then she turned to face the shadow that hunkered down like a beast on its haunches. It cackled greedily and opened itself like a warm robe waiting to be worn.

Tempest knew that she was too weak to fight anymore and this last ditch effort was to save her friends. Still, as she crossed the ice, she hoped for a miracle.

“Good girl, come to mommy.” Onyx voice hissed.

“Not this time.”

Tempest’s nub started glowing with a dull white light and it sparked and crackled. The nub, clutched in its shadowy hand, erupted, shattering the blackness like a tattered shroud. The unicorn pushed forward, every muscle in her body tensed and her focus pushed behind the building explosion in her horn.

“I’ll destroy you if I have to.” The shadow said.

The shadow howled and fell upon her on the ice. It cracked under its massive density, still Tempest refused to yield. She gritted her teeth and let out a low growl of her own. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Not if I destroy myself first.” Tempest put all of her force behind the magic welling inside.

“You’re a fool.” The shadow cried out.

The shadow started to melt around her like a little filly’s ice cream cone on a hot day. The light radiating from her horn was enough to illuminate the night. Every step Tempest took was giving up by the retreating shadow. Every nerve in Tempest ignited at the same time and the power only grew stronger with each passing second. Soon, it would consume her and this would all be all over.

Then she felt a hand close around her fist and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Rarity clutching the side of her head. Her horn glowed with a dull brilliance; she was weak but every ounce of magic she had left was her friend’s to use.

“You truly are my friend, Tempest. I’d not leave you to face this ruffian alone.”

An arm wrapped up around hers pulling it tightly to a warm, trembling body. Twilight stood on the other side. Her horn glowed as brilliantly as Tempest’s if not more so. When she realized the unicorn was looking at her, Twilight smiled coyly.

“I’m a princess; I don’t have to listen to you.” She whispered playfully.

“I’m glad you didn’t. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Tempest fought the urge to cry.

“Well, get used to it. I’ll be doing this a lot.”

“L-Let’s finish this, ladies.” Fawna said.

Cedar helped her hold Pearl overhead. The magic light joined in, shining brighter than the North Star. The three of them offered a tired laugh before pushing forward. Their magic light drove the shadow back towards the mouth of its cave. As brilliant as the light was, it wasn’t going to be enough to eradicate the shadow completely. It screamed and melted away into a black sludge that slithered across the ice, trying to escape back into the cave.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Galia snapped up her pistol and fired it.

The lead ball tinged hard against the rock just above the cave opening. Rock, snow, and debris piled over the opening as the shadow sloshed against it helpless to fight the magical light.

“You can’t defeat me.” It bubbled like a sickly tar bog.

“We already have.” Cedar smiled weakly.

“Together.” Blueberry rested her hand against Tempest’s back.

Then at once, a magical rainbow colored explosion rippled out across the ice. It shimmered like the Northern lights in the sky. When the colors faded and the light died out. The shadow was no more. A wisp of luminescent light escaped the black charred mark on the ground and floated towards the sky.

For the briefest moment, Tempest could have sworn she’d seen a star blink into existence but couldn’t be sure, at least, not enough to tell the others. Instead she looked at her friends with a broad smile on her face.

“You guys, I can’t-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, darling.” Rarity gripped Tempest’s muzzle. “We’ve done this sentimental scene once already. Can we please continue this aboard the ship as we’re sailing home?”

“Sounds good.”

Tempest smiled and took Twilights hand as they all started back towards the boat.


	29. Say Goodbye to it All

Galia was kind enough to sail with them all the way to the harbors of Manehatten. Though it wasn’t a path she’d sailed before, Fawna had enough knowledge of the stars to wing it; it may take a day or two longer. Not that anyone cared, as good as it was to have the mystery reveal and the shadow stopped, it was better to rekindle things and pave the way for a brighter future.

Blueberry was quiet, often. She sat on the railing at the bow in the tattered jeans and tank-top that she borrowed from Galia. She kept her eyes to the open sea behind them most of the time, as if the shadow might come up and bite them.

Then her demeanor would change once Cedar came around. They laughed and joked with one another as if no time passed at all. Tempest could see the sadness in Blueberry’s eyes when she gazed at her sister in the silent moments. Blueberry should be Tempest’s age both mentally and physically. When the shadow took her form, it was as if the filly were frozen in time with no recollection of what was going on. Though, she suspected with all the scars that littered her malnourished sister’s face and body and the way she couldn’t sleep at night, it must have been was terrible.

Tempest watched them from the deck with a long unspoken wonder. When her gaze lingered too long, there was always an alicorn to sooth her thoughts with a lingering hug or a gentle peck. Twilight was strong, stronger than Tempest ever gave her credit for but now that she’d seen it firsthand, not once but twice in a little over a year, it only made her love her more.

“You can talk to them, you know.” Twilight offered a soft peck to the taller unicorn’s chin.

“I know, I’m just-”

“You’re Tempest Shadow; you have nothing to be afraid of.” Twilight smiled.

Tempest forced a smile as she caressed her fingers down the back of Twilight’s hands. The alicorn could tell she was struggling.

“That’s not entirely true. As afraid as I am of facing the things I’ve done in this life, I’m even more afraid of admitting to the things I didn’t do or didn’t prevent.”

“You can’t change the past.” Twilight kissed Tempest’s knuckles. “You can only learn from it and strive to make it better.”

 “You’re right; it just doesn’t make it easier.” Tempest smirked.

Twilight pushed up onto the tips of her hooves to give Tempest a soft peck on the lips. Then she sent her off with a playfully lewd smack on her flank. Tempest let out an audible noise of surprise as she looked back at her. Twilight smiled coyly and simply offered a nonchalant shrug in a dismissive way.

Tempest stopped at the bottom of the three stairs that lead up to the bow of the ship. She hesitated until she heard Cedar’s soft laughter. The filly had been through hell and managed to find a smile in the aftermath. She was so much stronger than anyone had given her credit for. Tempest swallowed hard and pushed herself up the stairs.

What she saw was strange, yet familiar at the same time. Cedar was kneeling on the deck and Blueberry was cutting and styling her mane, the same way she’d done for both of them so many years ago. They were whispering in hushed voices as if Onyx was standing right outside their chamber, ready to pounce and question why they weren’t doing this or that or whatever they should be doing.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked, if I wasn’t sure.” Cedar nudged her.

“If I cut it off, it’s gone, that’s it.” Blueberry pushed the issue.

“I’m sure.” Cedar gave her a smirk. “It’s just a mane, it’ll grow back.”

Blueberry laughed. “Alright, _baby_ sister, I aim to please.”

Blueberry slipped the freshly sharpened scissor around the thick white braid and hacked through it with several hard pinches of the handles. It was severed with a thick snap. Cedar snatched a shaky breath before exhaling, tears running down her cheeks.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s like cutting ties with a part of me that I don’t want to remember.” Cedar sniffled.

“I-I don’t remember what happened but if I had any part in it. I’m sorry.” Blueberry pushed their forehead together.

“No…the nightmare that caused this is gone,” Cedar smiled. “I’m just glad to be a family again.”

Tempest took a shallow breath and turned back towards the stairs. This may not be the best time for reminiscing.

“Fizz,” Blueberry called to her. “Take a seat, you’re next.”

Tempest turned back to look at them. Even with the tears in her eyes, Cedar smiled up at her. Blueberry too was smiling as she patted the deck next to her. Tempest nodded and sat down on the deck next to them.

They started talking to each other. It was a light conversation that picked up exactly where they left off all those years ago. There were lingering glances in the silences that passed between them. They were aware that things have changed but for now, it was important to have them stay the same.

***

A week and a half out to sea came to an end when Galia docked them in Manehatten. After a night in a luxurious hotel, they were all on their way back to Canterlot.

Well, all except for Galia. The Diamond Dog stood out on the curb next to the cab. She held the door open as Cedar, Blueberry, Twilight, and Tempest all got in. Fawna stopped at the door and looked at the pirate with a smirk on her face.

“H-here, you should take this back to Ash now.” Fawna passed a balled up handkerchief to Galia. “Tell her we’re very s-sorry for taking it and we’d like to make it up to her n-next time we v-visit.”

“You’re going to visit?”

“I promised w-we would.” Fawna smiled.

“Everyone makes promises, not many keep them.” Galia chuckled.

“I never had friends to keep p-promises too before.” Fawna touched Galia’s arms. “So, I’m going to m-make sure I keep every one of them, I make.”

Galia pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be waiting to see you again.”

“You m-may not have to wait that long.”

Fawna playfully ruffled Galia’s cheeks before slipping down into the cramped cab. Galia closed the door and waved to them as it pulled away from the curb. Fawna watched out the back window as she grew smaller.

When they were out of sight, Galia looked down at the handkerchief that still smelled like the awkward filly. Galia took a deep breath of it before unbundling the soft fabric. Ash could keep the pearl, Galia just wanted the handkerchief.

When she dumped the pearl into her hand, she was struck silly by the bright orange tangerine that landed in her palm. A low chuckle rumbled in her throat as she turned the handkerchief over to read the words aloud, written in red lipstick.

“If you want it, come and get it.” Galia smiled. “Fawna, the pirate princess, strikes again.”

Galia started laughing loudly. Her tail wagged feverishly behind her. Her laughter immediately turned to barking and she punctuated it with a raspy howl. It was only then that she realized she’d become a spectacle for every pony on the street corner. Galia’s tail slowly stopped wagging and her pointed ears drooped.

“Inside joke?” She chuckled.

Every pony shared a look, or shrugged, some even shook their heads before going along their way. Galia looked in the direction that ponies had gone and chuckled.

“A new adventure begins.”

***

            When they returned to Canterlot, everyone went their separate ways. Fawna returned to her apartment in the slums. Rarity returned to the lavish luxuries of the Mareiot. She immediately contacted their friends in Ponyville, to assure them they were alright and would be returning soon.

Tempest agreed to stay with Twilight in the palace while she filled Princess Celestia and Luna in on what happened. It took some convincing but Twilight managed to keep Tempest from having to speak to the princesses directly. For that, she was grateful.

Three days, Tempest hid out in her room. She escaped long enough to tell Mr. Featherpen that she was back and could return to work at the beginning of the week. He seemed unfazed by this announcement as if he knew something that she didn’t. He gave her a heartfelt ‘goodbye’ before she snuck back to the palace.

Blueberry and Cedar stayed in the adjoining room. Tempest barely saw them as they were ushered off to speak with the princesses or taken to the hospital for check-ups and tests. When they did return, they slept huddled in one of the twin beds in their room.

As much as it felt like a scene from a movie, it all felt different being back in Canterlot. The buildings were the same. The streets all lead to where they were supposed to. There was just something in the air that made her feel strange. It was all going to end; everything was going to return to normal.

Between battling the new wave of nightmares and trying hard not to think of the things from the past, the day came faster than she’d feared. Now, she stood on the platform at the train station watching those she loved check their tickets and their baggage once again.

Rarity stormed over in a huff. “I thought you were going to get her, where is she?”

Tempest snickered at the unicorn’s exasperation. “She wasn’t there.”

“Wasn’t there? She knows were going back to Ponyville today, right? What if I don’t get to say goodbye to her? Ugh, Fawna always knows just what to do to get under my skin.” Rarity was on the verge of popping.

Tempest pulled a note from the folds of her jacket and handed it to Rarity. “Calm down, drama queen, and read this.”

Rarity scoffed and unfolded the letter. “My dearest friends - starting a letter with a lie that just so typical of her-”

Tempest started laughing. “Would you stop it?”

“Okay, okay,” The unicorn took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. “Poised, Rarity, be poised.”

“To my dearest friends, it is with a heavy heart that I take my leave in the night. As much as I loved Canterlot, it’s not my home anymore. You’ve freed me from my dark cell and taught me how to live my life. I can’t go back to that now. I’ve asked for Galia to kidnap me and take me aboard her ship. I don’t know when I’ll be back but rumor has it, a certain recently un-retired princess is seeking me out as a new crewmate. Here’s hoping she can find me.”

“Scandalous.” Rarity giggled.

Rarity continued reading the handwriting that only seemed to be getting more frantic. “I’ve made arrangements with Mr. Featherpen to sell all of my things. I’ll donate the money to others that suffer from the same anxieties I have. It only seems fair…” Rarity sighed. “She’s so generous.”

Rarity flipped the page over and finished reading the letter. “Don’t think of this as the last time you’ll see me. I will find you and we will be reunited. Thank you all for everything you’ve done for me and know that I love you all. P.S. I sent a package to you, Rarity. It’s that green long coat I know you love so much.”

Rarity sniffled hard, dabbing her mascara laced eyelashes in the hopes of keeping them from running. “Oh, I hate that coat so much. It’s ugly and doesn’t go with anything and, and it’s going to remind me of how much I miss her.”

Tempest chuckled and pulled her into a hug. “You heard her. It’s not the end. She’s out there right now, sailing the high seas with pirates, a swashbuckler for hire. It’s just like-”

“One of her romance novels, that little minx managed to get it all.” Rarity sniffled and started to laugh.

“All board.” Sterling Rail gave a shout out.

 Hearing his voice perked up the unicorn’s ears. “Sterling?”

 “Oh hey, Rarity, I got your stuff to your assistant like I promised.” The stallion gave her a broad smile.

“You are a stallion of many hats, lucky for you, I just adore hats.” The flirty tone in her voice quickly replaced the tears.

“Rarity?” Tempest said.

“Yes…yes, goodbye darling. I’ll see you in three weeks, we’ll do lunch together.”

Rarity paced over to the tall stallion and he took her arm, directing her to where she was going to be sitting.

“See…you…around, huh?” Tempest smirked.

She saw Twilight out of the corner of her eye. The alicorn was talking quietly with Blueberry and Cedar, who were all packed and ready to go.

“Thank you for taking us to Ponyville, princess.” Cedar said quietly. “And thank you for buying us all this neat stuff.”

“Please, call me Twilight.” The alicorn reached up and adjusted the collar on the filly’s shirt. “And those were gifts from Celestia and Luna, welcoming you home.”

Twilight handed each of them a ticket. “Now, Applejack was more than happy to offer you two a place in the barn and a job until you get back on your hooves again.”

“We’re not going to be a burden are we?” Blueberry asked for what must have been the hundredth time since they had the conversation this morning.

“Not at all, I promise. Now, you two need to say your goodbyes and get on board before they leave without us.” Twilight ushered them over to talk to Tempest.

“Isn’t it exciting? Twilight’s taking us to her home. They’re going to take care of us.” Cedar started talking before she even reached the unicorn.

The filly threw her arms around Tempest’s neck and gave her a hard hug. “I can’t believe it; we’re going to be a family again.”

Blueberry fidgeted with the zipper on her yellow spring jacket. “She’s not coming with us, Cedar,” She said sadly. “She lives here in Canterlot.”

“What? You’re not.”

 Afraid not kiddo, like your sis said, I live here.” Tempest ran her fingers through the short mop of white mane atop the filly’s head.

“I’ll see you again right; we’re going to see her again?” Cedar was on the verge of panicking.

“You will, I’ll bring you both as often as I can.” Twilight walked up behind them.

“Like tomorrow?”

“Well, no, I can’t bring you every day, but at least once every other week.” Twilight chuckled.

Cedar took a deep breath, swallowing down her disappointment. “Alright, then in two weeks, you’d better take time out to play with us.”

Tempest pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I promise. Just let me know a day or two in advance.”

“Will do!” Cedar kicked up her hoof and hurried off into the train.

Tempest held out her arms to the midnight blue filly but she was too busy staring at Twilight. The lingering glance burned with a jealous light. It was a subject they’d have to talk about at some time but the wound was just too fresh to pick at right now.

“She’s very beautiful.” Blueberry whispered before leaning in for a very impersonal hug. “I hope you both will be very happy.”

Tempest gripped her shoulder as she tried to turn away. “It’s been six years since you-”

“I know...” Blueberry looked back at her. “But to me, it’s been a week maybe two, so I’m dealing with it as best as I can. I don’t hate you; it’s just hard to see you with her.”

“If things were different-”

“Then you would still be with her.” Blueberry forced a smile. “I’ve seen the way you look at her; you never looked at me that way before.”

“She saved me from myself.” Tempest sighed.

“If that’s how it works, then be prepared to have me look at you that way someday.”

Blueberry turned away and boarded the train without looking back. Tempest could see Cedar running to her through the windows and then pulled her away towards their cabin as excited as a child on Hearthwarming Eve.

“It’s hard.” Twilight took her hand.

“It is.”

“If I’m in the way, you’ll let me know.” Twilight pursed their lips together.

Tempest pulled her into a deep kiss, lifting the Alicorn from her hooves while trying to be wary of the still fresh wound on her back. Twilight didn’t flinch, nor did she pull away. If anything she kissed back as passionately as Tempest, maybe even more so.

Their lips lingered for as long as they could before the final boarding call was made. She slipped free from Tempest’s arms and touched her blushing cheek.

“Things will be different, maybe even a bit difficult but we’ll work it out.” Twilight gave her lips another soft peck.

“I don’t know if I’ll be strong enough.” Tempest held her hands tightly.

“You waited a whole year to tell me how you felt; this will just be two weeks.” Twilight smiled at her.

“Two weeks?” Tempest chewed on her bottom lip.

“Not a moment longer.” Twilight kissed the back of her hand.

“I love you, Twilight.” Tempest fought back the lump in her throat, though she knew all too well that her eyes were misting over.

“I love you too.” Twilight smiled.

They kissed once more before Twilight started boarding the train. She looked back and gave a smile. It forced Tempest to smile back in spite of the tears that ran down her cheeks. Then alicorn was aboard and escorted back to her private cabin somewhere near the back of the train. When she was gone, Tempest broke down.

“So, I figured, I can’t in good conscious give your old job back.” A familiar voice came from behind.

Tempest was quick to wipe her eyes, trying to recover from the emotional breakdown. When she turned around, she saw Mr. Featherpen leaning on his cane. Even with the bad news, he had a smile on his face.

“Yeah, that makes sense, I guess.” With all the other emotional stuff going on at this moment, this was the last thing she needed.

“But I hear my son at Sofas and Quills, in Ponyville, might have an opening for a hard working pony like yourself.” His smile grew wider.

“What? You don’t mean?”

“I don’t know who you think you are questioning me like that but you best get aboard before your train leaves.”

Mr. Featherpen took a small piece of paper from where it was tucked under his arm and held it out to her. Tempest took it, her eyes widening as she saw it was a ticket bound for Ponyville.

“I don’t know what to say.” She blinked a fresh wave of welling tears from her eyes.

“Then stop wasting time and get on that train before it leaves.” He laughed. “That ticket’s non-refundable.”

Tempest pulled him into a tight hug before darting off towards the train. Sterling was in the process of closing the door before Tempest held out the ticket to him. He gave her a chivalrous smile and gestured her to get on board.

***

Twilight said goodbye to Blueberry and Cedar who were just getting comfortable in their cabin. Then she politely slid the door closed. Once she was back in her own cabin, she scanned the platform for the lone wine colored unicorn. She wanted one last look, one last chance to gaze into her teal eyes but the train was already moving and Tempest was nowhere in sight. The alicorn leaned back in her seat lost in her sad thoughts.

“I’m going to miss her so much.” Twilight admitted.

Tempest opened the door wide enough to slip in and sit next to the alicorn. “Is there room for one more in here?”

“Tempest?” Twilight gasped.

She turned and watched as the world rolled by before looking back at the unicorn. It was too late to turn back now. Tempest ran a trembling finger along Twilight’s jawline coaxing her into a soft peck. Twilight sighed softly after the kiss and fell into Tempest’s arms.

“I hope you don’t mind me coming to visit you on more of a permanent basis?”

“No, not at all.” Twilight played with the collar of Tempest’s jacket.

Tempest cleared her throat in mock nervousness. “I may also need a place to live.”

Twilight cocked a smile at her. “I’m sure Applejack has some room in her barn for you.”

Tempest started laughing before pushing her face into Twilight’s neck, holding her closely. The alicorn cradled her there as if that was where she was always meant to be.


End file.
